Unleashed
by Morgan Rhea
Summary: Inuyasha has been raised as a dog. A dog that hunts, fights and kills for his master. When Kagome finally tumbles through the well on her 18th birthday she is surprised by what she finds. Is it an animal capable only of following commands or a man learning to cope with his tragic past? Can Kagome look past it all and love him for what he is? Or will she only find a beast within?
1. Death and Discovery

**Author's Notes:** Welcome back to the world of Inuyasha. I hope you enjoy this new spin on our favorite hanyou's tale, which was inspired by a movie of the same name.

Be warned, some of our characters may seem OOC in the beginning. If that is a deal breaker, then this is not the story for you. However, if you bare with me, I think we can come to an accord.

If you've come for lemony wish fulfillment, well, this isn't that kind of story.

But, if you enjoy substance and a different spin on a wonderful story, then buckle up.

Will there be drama? Maybe. Will there be angst? Yet to be seen. Will there be romance? I sure as hell hope so. (That's why it's rated "M" for Mature). Humor? I don't know if I'm as funny as I think I am.

Before I cut you loose, please know that I appreciate your reviews. If you can, drop a few lines in that box at the bottom before the next button.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Summary:**

 _After his mother died, he was taken in by a kind denizen of his late mother's estate. Only, the perceived kindness is just a guise used by a cruel, selfish man who only thinks to profit from the young_ hanyou's _loss and subsequent exile. So, Inuyasha has been raised as a dog. A dog that hunts, a dog that fights and kills for his master._

 _Years later, Kagome falls into this world and must do her duty to protect the Jewel after she unleashes it upon the world. Will she be able to protect it from all who are drawn to the power that the jewel offers? What will she do once faced with a remorseless demon who must follow the instructions of its master? A master who craves the power of the jewel and is not known to leave any witnesses alive?_

* * *

 **Chapter One** : Death and Discovery

Rated - M (for suggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

His mother was ill, or at least Inuyasha thought that was what was wrong. He was too young to really comprehend that she was anything more than sick like he had seen others around the estate from time to time.

She had grown weak and could no longer move without aid. At first, she would lose her breath easily on their walks around the estate or into the woods to gather herbs and other fauna. As the days became colder it was as if her strength were being leached from her. There was not much that he could do to help her to get from place to place. While he was strong for his age, he was not yet tall enough to be of much assistance to help her move around easily. He was quick, though, and was able to fetch any item for her that she requested.

Her family refused to venture near the rooms they shared and the servants, what was left of them, would not venture near while he was around. He did his best to care for her during those final days. Before she had become too weak to walk, she had taught him how to make some medicine and now he would venture out alone to find the herbs necessary to make the medicinal draught for his ailing mother. It would have been easier to go and buy the medicine needed to make his mother better, but that cost money. Even if he had money, no one would sell to him because of what he was. A half-breed. Hanyou. Kasu. Those were some of the choice words he heard the servants or family members say under their breaths when they dared to venture close enough; which was not very often, but Inuyasha's hearing was better than anyone he knew so he often heard things that people thought he could not hear. He remembered telling his mother what he had heard them saying, but she would only reassure him that he was none of those things and then the offending servant would be careful not to come within yards of them for days.

Today, his mother slept. He could hear the shallow breaths that she took in slumber and he glanced at her face as it was covered in a sheen of sweat. She would be in pain today, he could tell now. He knew he should hurry before she woke in agony without him by her side. She said her agony was only the worst when he was off without her, where she could not protect him from her callous relatives and bigoted servants.

It was early, the birds had not yet started their morning songs and the shuffling feet of the few servants that remained at the impoverished estate had not begun. It was the perfect time for little Inuyasha to venture out unseen. He had a couple of hours before the daily routines would begin to be carried out.

Woes him if he were caught without his mother. On a good day, all the servants or odd relative would do is speak about him under their breath to each other and throw things at him when he was not looking. On a bad day, they would not wait until his back was turned and he was lucky if it was only a small, stray pebble. His tormentors had taken to carrying large items, such as rotten fruit, with them at all times for the opportunity to catch him alone. He knew he was unwelcome, but now he felt a new anxiety pulling at him...that he was on borrowed time.

He quickly stole out into the wooded area that lay near the estate in search of the herbs his mother had shown him. They seemed to ease her pain so that she did not make those loud awful noises. He couldn't stand when she did that. She would always apologize after one of her fits, which made Inuyasha feel even worse. All she did anymore was sleep and moan in pain. Even one as young as he could tell that her end was near. It frightened him to think of it too much.

He had gotten better at finding the herbs, now that he knew where to look. He often wondered if he would be able to collect and sell any excess herbs to the locals and use the income to bring a healer to his mother, but he quickly shook the thought from his mind. Not only would everyone refuse to buy from him, they would also refuse to see his mother because of him.

He was quick for his age. Being part demon assisted in his speed at retrieving the medicinal herbs and allowed him to return within an hour of his departure. Plenty of time for him to avoid the people who despised him so.

He hastily prepared the draught as he had been taught with the tools he had pilfered from around the family estate. He planned on returning the items once he had finished using them. He was not a thief! Even though they called him that and placed the blame on him anytime something went missing. No one was using these particular tools anyway. He had found them in odd places here and there, forgotten by their original owners. Still, he would put them back when he was done.

He could hear movement from outside the room he and his mother shared. Footsteps came to their door and paused outside. He listened closely to hear what they wanted.

"Izayoi-sama," called the voice from outside the room. Inuyasha looked over at his mother's still form. She did not stir. "Izayoi-sama," the voice called again, getting louder. When there was no response from inside the room, the servant or relative - he did not know which - left to carry about his business.

Inuyasha shuffled over to his mother's sleeping form. She looked so peaceful right now that he hated to try and wake her. He whispered and nudged her a little, but she still did not move. He laid his hand upon hers only to draw his back quickly. Cold! Why would she be so cold? Normally she would burn with fever or feel warm to the touch, but never cold. He nudged her again but she still wouldn't respond. Finally, he started to feel a little frantic. Why won't she wake up? "Mama?" he called, still shaking her arm but she would not rise. He could feel wet warmth run down his cheeks. Maybe she was just cold and needed him to warm her up. So he curled up beside her and clutched at her still form.

That was how they found him days later. Each morning, the voice would call out to his mother and usually when she did not respond, they went on their way. This most likely happened because Inuyasha was so diligent at caring for her and they were forbidden to enter the room without her express permission. She still had that much authority. She had been ill for a while now and these last few days she had kept to her rooms. But it had been days since she or her spawn had been seen and they knew her time was near.

He could hear the door slip open and the murmurs of those who stood to gaze in. "Such a shame," one said. "What about her bastard?" the other asked. "it's almost sad the way he clutches onto her. Probably was the one who killed her," another voice said spitefully.

Inuyasha only clutched his mother tighter, fresh tears streaming down his face. It's not that he didn't know what death was. He did know. He wasn't stupid! His mother had taught him many things. But the thought of living in a cruel world where his mother did not exist was too hard to bear.

Normally his mother's family would stay away from him, but he could hear them draw closer. He suddenly felt a sharp poke in the back. Most likely from the broomstick wielded by a servant.

"Let go you little curr. She's dead no thanks to you," the servant said.

A woman's voice could be heard next. "We can finally rid ourselves of the burden Izayoi placed on us."

Inuyasha felt the prodding in his back again. Each time harder than the last. He clutched harder, refusing to let go.

The servant gave up being nice and shoved the broomstick in between Inuyasha and his mother and tried to wedge them apart. "Let go you stupid little bastard, she's dead!"

When wedging did not work, the servant resorted to beating him with the broomstick. It worked well enough that Inuyasha let go of his mother and tried to protect himself from the onslaught of blows. He was chased into a corner of the room while his mother's body was removed.

Once the room had cleared, the servant began to usher Inuyasha outside, swatting him with the broom anytime he moved at a pace deemed too slow. He was taken to the edge of the family's property. "Off with you now," the servant said.

Inuyasha was stunned. "Wha?" he squeaked.

"You heard me. Off with you," the servant said with a swish of the broom for emphasis.

"But," he began and took a step forward...a step within the broomsticks reach and he was immediately cracked on the head.

"Get! You dog!" the servant swung the broom again but Inuyasha fell back before it could connect.

Inuyasha sat, stunned as the servant walked back to the house, every once in a while turning around and yelling for Inuyasha to go away. He watched as his mother's family proceeded with her burial. He tried several times to get close and see her one last time but was run off time and time again.

He cried, not so silently, as they buried her with as little ceremony possible. They were obligated to do that much, but now they were free of her and the shame she had brought upon them.

It was nightfall and growing colder when he felt it was safe to venture on the grounds, close enough to the grave where his mother lay. He had seen other people lay tribute to their departed loved ones, but he had nothing to give. He was chased off with only the clothes on his back and not allowed to bring any of his mother's things. He had been too frightened at the time to think about grabbing a keepsake anyway.

He felt a sharp pain in his leg and turned around. The same servant had returned and was now pelting him with rocks. "I told you to get, you little rabid curr!"

Inuyasha quickly jumped away, out of reach from the servant's range. He lingered on the outskirts of the property for days. He was run off several times after he was caught visiting his mother's grave.

He had nowhere to go. His mother's home was all he had ever known. He had never even been to the small village that butted up against the west side of the property. His mother was not ashamed of him. She told him that often and that he should be proud of who he was, but she never let him leave the property or the secluded woods that encircled the area.

Inuyasha tried visiting the village, but he was received there more poorly than his mother's family. They either screamed or tried to kill him.

He did not know how to hunt, but he was fast and he could pilfer food before he was caught. He was not a thief! He still thought to himself. No one will feed me anymore now that mother is gone. How else am I to eat? He rationalized.

It was during one of these attempts to grab a bite to eat that he met the Stranger. Everyone was a stranger to him, but Inuyasha had heard the man referred to as the Stranger by other villagers. He wondered how the man who lived in the village could be a stranger to his neighbors.

Inuyasha was trying to scavenge quietly when he heard a "pssst."

He quickly jumped away, like a startled animal. Then he heard a low chuckle, "Hey there, hungry boy?"

He peeked out from where he had tried to hide and saw the Stranger motioning him over. He'd fallen for this trick before and gotten a couple of lumps from it. He stayed put, but ready to bolt. The man had crouched down and waved for Inuyasha.

"Come on boy, I won't hurt ya. You look hungry. Come this way," the Stranger beckoned.

Still, Inuyasha stayed down and quiet, hopeful that the man would go away.

The Stranger raised up to his full height and turned to leave but called over his shoulder, "Ok, but I've got a nice bit of pottage that I don't mind sharing if you change yer mind." He left Inuyasha to ponder his words and walked away.

Inuyasha felt his stomach grumble at the thought of cooked food and not trash or cold leftovers he had taken from here and there. It wouldn't hurt at least follow the Stranger at a distance to check things out.

He watched from the shadows as the Stranger made his way home and quietly followed. The Stranger lived on the outskirts of the small village. Inuyasha had remembered seeing it and wondering who lived away from the safety that the village offered. It wasn't unheard of for pillagers or demons to raid villages, so normally only cast-offs or indigent people lived away from the village bounds.

Inuyasha watched as the Stranger went about his way and set to making his pottage. Inuyasha had not noticed that the Stranger had a string of fish slung over his shoulder and was now preparing his catch. Inuyasha watched for over an hour as the man prepared a meal. Once it was done he set a bowl for himself and a bowl for someone else. Where could the other person be? Did the man have a wife or child? The man turned and leaned out his open door. "Hungry?" he called. He couldn't see Inuyasha but he must have known he was there. "Change yer mind did you?"

Inuyasha slowly came out of his hiding place, hesitant for the blow that always followed this type of trickery from the villagers who were more hateful of what he was than scared. But his stomach and nose compelled him to trust the man enough to expose himself to possible mockery, if not a beating. But none came. He took a step forward and the Stranger patiently smiled and waved him inside. It looked warm inside and the food smelled delicious. Ever so slowly he made his way inside the man's modest home. "Go on," the man said. "Eat up."

Inuyasha still felt distrustful of the man, but the other villagers never smiled at him. Only his mother had ever smiled at him. By his innocent logic, the stranger must be good.

He picked up the bowl but was stopped when the stranger's smile disappeared. "You may eat, but dogs eat on the floor." Perplexed, Inuyasha hesitantly sat the bowl on the floor. He looked from the bowl to the man whose smile had reappeared. "Yes, that's right," he said pleased.

His mother would be appalled, and he felt horribly humiliated but his stomach won out. That and the pleased expression on the stranger's face gave him a certain sense of elation. He got down on all fours and began to devour what had laid in front of him. As he ate, the man came over and patted his head. "Good boy," he said.

Inuyasha felt something new that he could not describe and beamed at the attention he had never received from anyone but his mother. There was no disdain or revulsion from this stranger.

Once Inuyasha had finished the bowl, he looked hesitantly at the man. The man smiled at him again. "What's yer name, boy?" the Stranger asked. "Inuyasha," he responded.

"Hmm. I'll just call you Inu for short," the man said, his smile never leaving his face. The name 'Inu' seemed wrong. His mother had always told him that she loved his name because his father had given it to him. But he did not want to upset this kind man who had fed him when no one else would. Inuyasha made to leave, not wanting to overstay his welcome, but was stopped.

"Where are you going Inu? I don't mind if you stay here. I'm sure you can be of some use, being a half-breed and all," the stranger asked. The man scratched his chin and nodded at Inu in approval. Inu's heart lifted at the prospect of a home and someone who would be kind to him. "Yes, I am sure we can get along just fine," the man said.

Inu watched as the man set up a pallet by the entrance of his abode. "You will sleep here," the man said. Inuyasha looked hesitantly at the pallet. "Well," the man motioned, "Go on." He moved over to the pallet that had been made for him. "Sit," the man instructed. Inu sat. "Lie down," the man said. Inu laid down. "Good boy," the man said.

The man watched Inuyasha through the corner of his eye as he cleaned up and readied himself for sleep. Once he was done, he walked and stood over the small hanyou before kneeling down and patting him on the head.

Inu tried to raise his head a bit, but the man gently pushed his head back down. "What shall I call you?" Inu asked tentatively.

"Boss...you can call me Boss," the man said. He reached over and pat Inuyasha's head again. "Good boy."

* * *

Many years have passed and life has flourished for Boss. He has finally found the edge he needs to get by in the world and it all came in the form of a small hanyou child. He had heard of the child begotten by a demon on the local lord's daughter. It was quite the gossip around the estate and the adjoining village. Word had even made it to surrounding villages and that is where Boss had overheard about the beautiful lady and how she was seduced by a powerful dog demon.

Boss was quite taken with the story so he packed up his meager belongings and traveled to the rumored town to see if it was true. It took many days, but he did finally catch a glimpse of the half-demon child. He couldn't really put a finger on why he was so intrigued by the story, or why he felt drawn to see if it was true, but when he saw the child with his mother, an idea formed. The woman looked pale and worn, though she put on a lively enough appearance for her child. The man could tell this was just a mask to cover her pain. He had seen this type of sickness before and he also knew that the woman was not long for this world. So, he decided to plan and wait until the time was right.

The child played into his hand just as he had expected. Having been mistreated all his life by everyone aside from his mother, it was not difficult to gain his trust. And with that, their relationship flourished. He trained the child, that he had dubbed 'Inu', to be a loyal enforcer. At first with kindness, and later, when the kindness had played out its usefulness, with subjugation.

In the early days, he had sought out a priest to create for him a collar. Every dog needed to be leashed so that it could be properly trained. The same was true for Inu. A collar had been crafted to which the priest advised that all Boss had to do was utter an incantation and the demon would be subjugated. Boss placed the collar on Inu's neck, patting his head as he did so. "Good boy," he said. The collar had come in handy in the boy's training.

Boss had accumulated much since the day he had lured the hanyou into his home. Now he was one of the most feared and respected men in the area. No one really knew for sure how Boss had amassed his notoriety, but his rivals had heard tell of the Boss's dog. Rumors told that Boss would unleash his dog upon any who crossed or displeased him, but no one had ever seen such a dog. That was because Boss never left any witnesses.

Today was such a day that Boss had to utilize his most prized tool. There was a young lord who had moved into the area; the Lord had been allotted land and planned to evict locals so that he could build a small castle for himself. Unfortunately for him, this was the area where Boss had set up his residence. Boss was comfortable here and treated as if he were royalty. He offered "protection" to the locals and was given tribute in the form of anything he could ever ask for and he had no mind to move.

Boss had tried to be cordial. Part of amassing his wealth and status had relied on his discretion; meaning that the fewer people who knew of Inu, the better his odds were of retaining all he had gained. He had brokered a meeting with the young lord. It had not gone well. The young man was haughty and high handed, refusing any terms but his own. Boss offered his terms one last time.

"Are you threatening me, peasant?" the Lord asked.

Boss sighed. The lord had brought a small envoy with him. At first, the lord had denied meeting with Boss, but the lord had been told it would be in his best interests to meet with the local man.

Boss whistled and a figure appeared from the shadows. The figure had long silver hair and stepped close to his master, waiting for instruction. Boss whispered into Inu's ear and the silver-haired man looked impassively forward.

The young lord staggered back into the arms of one of his envoy, taken aback by the sight of a demon. He began to stutter something, but it was too late and Inu strode purposely forward to eliminate the threat to his master.

Once his task was complete he walked back to his master and knelt down. Boss stroked Inu's blood-soaked head. "Good boy," he said.

* * *

 _Until next time…._


	2. The Master and His Hound

**Author's Notes:** Welcome back. If it wasn't obvious from the first chapter, this story will be a little different than the typical FF you may be used to. Our beloved Inuyasha is going to seem...Out of Character. This is to be expected, given his upbringing. But, if you have patience I really hope to impart to you a different, albeit enjoyable, experience.

Happy Reading

* * *

 **Chapter Two** : The Master and His Hound

Rated - M (for suggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

50 years have passed…

Inu, formerly known as Inuyasha, still resides in the possession of his master, who is called Boss. The rules are still the same, only the faces have changed.

Despite being kept out of sight, the notoriety of the master and his dog has spread. His first master, who referred to himself as Boss died of old age, leaving Inu after 20 years. Boss had passed Inu off to one of his trusted followers who then took up the mantle of "Boss". It had been that way for over a century. Serving one master who would then turn the leash over to an heir or be taken. Inu had been "taken" twice from those who were incompetent enough to get themselves killed by those who had sought out power. Those two had been the worst versions of Boss that Inu experienced. Fortunately, their reign as Boss had been brief. Neither lasted longer than a decade, which was nothing for Inu as a half demon. Surely Servitude had been ingrained into Inu now after nearly one century. He only thinks of himself as a tool to be used when beckoned and his life simple enough to not think any more of the matter. If there were times that Inu ever stepped out of line, even if that line were imaginary, Inu was subjugated. The original Boss had commissioned a monk to create a collar for Inu which an incantation need only be uttered and Inu would be brought to heel.

Boss is kind enough to him as long as he is "good", so Inu has little in the way of complaints, even if he were allowed to have any. There was a roof over his head and food in his belly. No one ridiculed him anymore, either. At least not openly. The last person who did, Boss had him eliminated. Boss said, "If they are saying things about ye, think what they could be saying about me. I am yer master and ye are an extension of me!"

Inu only nodded. He had learned not to speak unless ordered to speak. The first Boss had taught him that. Inu stared mutely at the floor, kneeling by his master's side until he was instructed to do otherwise.

This Boss had taken to flaunting his dog, unlike past masters who had kept him a well-guarded secret. This Boss was much more power hungry than any of Inu's previous masters had been. He had gathered quite a following of underlings who pillaged and plundered for sport. However, he kept no one close except for that of his loyal Inu. Why should he when he had a dog at his beck and call.

One day, there was tell of something that could grant its bearer anything they desired. Inu heard the gossip coming from the lackeys from his room, which was hidden from view. Outsiders were not allowed to lay eyes upon Inu. When Boss heard this rumor, he immediately sent some of his underlings to investigate the validity of the claim.

Weeks and months passed and finally one night a man returned to tell Boss of the Shikon jewel. "It is true!" the man said. "There is a jewel of infinite power that is being held by a priestess for protection. It is said that she does so to purify the jewel."

"Purify it?" Boss questioned, scratching the stubble on his chin with intrigue. He pondered the news for a moment, waiting for the man to answer.

"The jewel is supposed to grant a wish when it is pure. Any wish, I guess," the man responded. "Apparently some yōkai taijiya entrusted it into the priestess's protection because demons are attracted to it and she is the only one with the power to purify it."

"Demons ye say?" Boss inquired. He looked thoughtful for a moment. He left the messenger waiting as he internally contemplated the news. "Hmmm," he pondered. "Send for Onigumo," he said, finally.

"Yes, Boss," the man said and gave a quick knuckle to his head before leaving. Boss waited several moments before the messenger reappeared with another man. This man was quite young, his dark brown eyes gleamed with mischief and he wore a matching mischievous smirk.

"Onigumo," Boss addressed the man. "I want ye to go take a team of the boys and take care of this priestess."

"Yes, Boss. And the Shikon Jewel?" Onigumo asked.

"What of it?" Boss asked lazily. He was bent over and rested his chin in his hand.

Onigumo looked rather confused. His brows furrowed, "Bring it back, right? So we can wish for anything we want…" He was having difficulties comprehending Boss's motives.

Boss was not used to having his will questioned. He had come into power fifteen years ago, taking on the mantle of "Boss" after killing the former and usurping his title along with his men. Boss steepled his hands, "yer orders are to take care of the priestess and the jewel along with it."

"But, Boss, think of what we...you could do with that kind of power!" Onigumo pleaded.

"Enough!" Boss yelled. He put a hand out to silence the young bandit. "What use do I have for wishes, ne? Do I not have all I need? All of the power? All of the respect I could want?" he said firmly. "I do not tolerate yer questions well and I will not tolerate competition if someone else gets their hands on that jewel."

He shot the bandit a glare and waved him away, "Now go."

Onigumo clenched his jaw and gave a swift bow before departing. Boss watched him leave and motioned for the messenger to come forward. "See that it is done," he said softly.

The messenger knuckled his forehead and bowed low. He exited the room and made his way out of the building. As he rounded the exterior of the building a hand went around his mouth and he felt a pressure evenly glide across his neck before he could think to move. His instinct to call out for help came out in wet gurgles as warm wetness poured down his neck and into his kosode. The messenger dropped to his knees and clutched at his neck. His feeble attempts to contain his lifeblood were in vain and he finished slumping to the ground.

Onigumo waited until the man stopped twitching before he dragged the body out of sight. He looked around to see if anyone had witnessed his act, making it obvious that this action was a compulsive one. He pulled the body into a nearby shed and walked off into the night.

Boss stayed in his rooms alone and everyone knew of his infamous hound, but no one had seen him. There were rumors that Inu was a silver-haired dog that was as large as a wolf. Other rumors said that it was no dog, but a man. Even Boss's closest men had never seen Inu. Whatever Boss's dog was, man or beast, it didn't matter. Everyone feared the dog being called on them.

When no one was around, Boss would bring Inu up out of his hidden rooms and talk with him, often treating him as one would a pet. Tonight he had brought Inu up and placed a dish of food down at the foot of his chair. Inu waited until Boss had sat back up and signaled for Inu to partake. Inu devoured the meal as a dog would, gulping down bites with little in the way of chewing. As he ate, Boss would reach down and stroke Inu's hair. "Good boy," he would say.

Inu stopped eating suddenly and sat up straight. He sniffed the air and his ears swiveled towards a sound only he could hear. "What is it, boy?" Boss asked quietly. Inu ran over to a wall and put his ear to it. His suspicions confirmed he leaped over Boss and grabbed him. Inu lifted Boss and ran to his hidden rooms, tucking the man behind him as he ducked and listened.

Inu's room, while hidden, was positioned so that Inu could always be aware of the happenings of Boss's living quarters. Inu could hear conversations and smell many things that mortals would never notice, such as fear or poison. While the idea of Inu was a deterrent for many, it was more practical to put Inu's enhanced abilities to good use. There had been many who failed to be deterred and insisted upon trying to dispatch Boss. Inu was always there to put a stop to that, though Inu was only allowed outside of his room unbidden if Boss's life was at risk.

They could hear voices coming from the main hall. "Are you sure about this?" asked one voice. "Yeah, I'm sure," another replied.

"It doesn't feel right doing this to Boss," one whispered. "Shhhhh!" someone shushed.

"The coward took his dog and ran," a voice said. Inu recognized the voice from earlier. Boss did as well and his face hardened into a sneer. "Onigumo," he spat. "How could I have been so blind to his aspirations?" he asked no one in particular for he would never expect Inu to respond and if Inu had he would surely be punished at a more opportune time.

They listened to the conversation between Onigumo and Boss's men continued once they had felt certain that Boss had absconded to safety with his hound. "This don't feel right, Onigumo," one man said cautiously. "Boss never did wrong by us."

"You weren't singing that tune a minute ago. He never did us wrong by keeping the Shikon Jewel all to himself. He's selfish and wants all of the power for himself. Did you know he would rather destroy the jewel rather than wish for us anything our black hearts desire?"

Silence. "Still…"

"Do you want this payday or not?"

"I spose…"

"Cuz we can cut you out and that's more for us!"

"What about the hound?"

"Yeah, Boss's dog."

"You let me worry about that. I will take care of my boys. You are all with me right?"

"But no one crosses Boss and lives to tell the tale! It is known."

"Fuck him and fuck his dog! Have you seen the dog?"

"Well….no…"

"Have any of youse guys ever seen the dog?"

No, was the unanimous response.

"That's because the fucking dog doesn't exist! It's just a ploy to keep everyone scared. Well, I ain't scared no fucking more! Now….are you with me?!"

"Yeah," the men said quietly and then louder and louder until they were all celebrating and cheering for their good fortune. "Yeah!"

A hearty cheer rose up from the men and Onigumo quieted them down. "Shaddap you lot!" The boisterous cheer died down and Onigumo waited until the men were all quiet before continuing. "There will be time for celebrating later."

"What's the plan…..Boss?" one man asked tentatively, trying out the new title.

"Easy. Go take out that priestess and nab the Shikon Jewel. We will wish for anything and everything. No one will fuck with us and even if that dog were real it wouldn't be able to do shit."

"Haha! Fuck yeah!" the men cheered. "Can we celebrate now?" one man asked.

"Yeah, fine. Celebrate yer asses off. Get it outta yer systems."

The celebrating went on until the late morning. Boss did not sleep at all during this time. Inu sat in a corner of his small room and watched. He could have easily dispatched all of those men with one fell swipe of his claws, but Boss had not said one word since the conversation had died away. The older man looked very thoughtful, where Inu had suspected he would seethe with anger. He had witnessed it enough times. He could care less though, what Boss did. It was none of his concern anyway.

Midday came and went. Finally, the men roused from their drunken stupor and made their way out of Boss's hall. Boss, himself, still sat unmoving, waiting for the last of the Iot to clear out. When he finally thought they had all gone he stood up or rather stooped since Inu's room was not large enough for a full grown man to stand, and signaled to Inu. "They all gone?"

Inu nodded and Boss gestured to the door of the room, intending Inu to lead the way. Inu headed out cautiously, despite being certain that no one was around. He had been trained to let Boss feel superior and do as told or be punished. There was no questioning Boss.

When they arrived at the main hall, they found it in ruins compared to how Boss usually maintained his residence. Boss assessed the damage and sighed. "I should have seen the ambition in Onigumo….He was always too cunning and conniving...I thought...that perhaps he would make a good second…." He bent down and picked up the fragment of a partially ruined bowl and brought it closer to his face to look at. He was quiet for a moment and then suddenly threw the bowl onto the floor, allowing it to shatter amongst the rest of the mess. "Who the fuck do they think they are fucking with?" he bellowed, finally allowing his anger to show. Spittle flew from his mouth as he yelled. "Have I not been good to them?! Have I not been generous?!" His chest heaved from his momentary exertion. "I suppose I will just have to get rid of this mess with one fell swoop." And then Boss laughed maniacally. He laughed until he was out of breath and has sunk to the floor.

Rather than be concerned about Boss's mental health, Inu sat and watched the flies that buzzed around the remains of spilled drink and food. "Inu!" Boss screamed, breaking him out of his thoughts, "Fetch me my gunpowder. If they want a celebration...I'll give them one they will never fucking forget... The lot of em."

Inu obediently went off to retrieve Boss's stash of explosives. He had Inu bury them under the floor. In actuality, Boss hoarded many things of value and had Inu hide them around the complex where they would not be disturbed without Inu's knowledge.

Gunpowder was not easy to come by but Boss had amassed a small stockpile over the years. Inu hated the smell of the stuff. It was kept in paper and bamboo wrapping, which kept it moisture free. Inu dug four small bags up from under a false floor near the back of the house. He carefully brought them to Boss and laid them at his feet, one by one. "Careful!" Boss chided. "That is delicate stuff. More delicate than ye!" he said, his words with a biting edge. Had Inu any pride, he would have felt ashamed of those stinging words, but he had lost his pride decades ago.

Boss had Inu arrange the four bags around the ruined room. Inu wasn't sure what the intent was behind the powder, he had never seen it in action, but Boss was being very careful. While Inu found places to put the bags that were out of a direct line of sight, Boss had taken a handful of the powder and laid out a thin line that connected one bag to a wall. Once that was done, Boss dusted his hands and took a satisfied breath. Inu came over on all fours to his heel and waited for direction.

"Right, let's go grab a bite and wait for the boys to return. I can't imagine that Onigumo has enough control over them yet to organize what he has planned. Hehe, young cocky fool. I'll show him." Boss looked down at Inu's silver head and patted him. "Fuck with me will he? Well...we won't waste yer talents on the like of him. Hehehe. Come Inu."

They departed the main hall and went outside of the compound until the sun began to set. The back of the compound was engrossed within the treeline, so Inu launched them up into a large branched out tree to wait. Inu was a little saddened when he realized that Boss hadn't actually been serious about getting food for the both of them. Boss fed him when the mood suited him, which was not always regularly. Inu was fortunate enough to have clothes upon his back because Boss wouldn't have spared those either, had Inu not already had robes that befitted his unique qualities, growing with him and mending on their own.

Finally, the men began to trickle back to the compound. They gathered around a fire one had started outside and they feasted upon a wild boar that someone had either caught or stolen, most likely the latter for none of them were skilled hunters. Onigumo came around and spoke to some of the men individually before making his way into Boss's ruined house, followed by the select men he had spoken to. Boss watched and nodded to Inu to get him down. He collected Boss upon his back and leaped down from the tree and landed just out of sight of the men still lounging around the bonfire. Boss motioned for Inu to stay and Inu sat and waited.

Boss walked intentionally to the center of the group and made hand gestures for silence. None of the men made a sound. They were either too drunk or too dumbfounded to speak. "Hello boyos," he said quietly. One man had the gall to greet Boss back, "Heyho, Boss!" which was responded to by a smack to the back of the head by a neighbor.

"So, ye're not with me anymore?" Boss asked, sounding a little hurt. He put a hand on his chest for emphasis. "Have I not treated ye all well? Given ya whatever ya wanted? And all I ask for is yer respect."

Some of the men looked a little abashed, while others looked confused.

"Well, ye have yerselves a choice here…..come back into my band…." He waited a moment to let his words sink in… "Or join Onigumo's fate."

"Wha...what's Onigumo's fate?" one man asked.

"How about we find out neh?" Boss asked with a kind smile. He walked closer to the bonfire and used a foot to kick around some twigs near the edge until he found one he liked. It was a bit thick for a twig and held a burning flame on the end. The men continued to watch him with interest as he picked up the branch and walked nonchalantly over to the house that Onigumo had enclosed himself in. He delicately placed the flame next to the wall of the house. "Anyone care to fan this a bit for yer old Boss?"

The men eyed each other until one was shoved forward to do the deed. He pulled out a folded fan and waved it over the flame, encouraging it to grow. The flame did grow, larger and larger. The band of men watched wide-eyed until the flame caught upon the wood of the wall. The man stepped back quickly. He looked back at his companions only to find that they had all retreated several yards away from where Boss had stood. He ran to rejoin them, the fear of the unknown licking his tail.

They all congregated far enough away to "find out" what Boss had planned for Onigumo. Whatever it was it looked to be messy. It did not take long for the flames to engulf the wall, however, it had gone unnoticed by Onigumo and the few men he had taken inside with him. The fire had been started on the side of the house opposite from the main hall. Onigumo wouldn't notice the flames until it was too late.

Inu had been told to stay but something nagged at him to move away from the spot he was in. He jumped away seconds before the house exploded. Men screamed from within in agonizing pain and Inu could smell death and burning flesh. He covered his nose with a sleeve and bolted further away. He'd never seen such chaos before. He had seen death. So much death. But that had been doled out by him and he never fathomed the extent of his own destructive tendencies. Boss had required that he be as neat as possible to avoid detection and rarely used Inu to take out large quantities of people. This gunpowder though was quite different from anything he had experienced. In the scheme of things he had lived a rather long and sheltered life, always kept out of the eye of the public and hidden from the view of those who may become too curious. In Inu's retreat, he had not noticed that he had stumbled upon the band of Boss's men, all who stared at him, jaws agape.

Boss's glare pierced into Inu and Inu immediately hunched down onto all fours. He glanced up and saw that Boss pointed into the woods, directing Inu to make a speedy retreat. Inu gladly jumped away out of sight of the band of men's disbelieving eyes. He could still hear Boss growl deep in his throat in barely veiled anger. Inu spent the night in a tree, waiting for Boss to call him down.

It took several days for the flames to die down. Inu remained in the tree all of that time, keeping watch over Boss from afar. He watched as Boss sent men into the ruins of the house to confirm the deaths of Onigumo and his closest men. He heard a ruckus when Boss was called over, "Heyo Boss! Com'n take a look at this!"

Boss carefully walked over the ash and ruins of his home until he came to see what he the fuss was over. The bandit pulled a straw mat off of the body of the still living but badly burned Onigumo. He was completely disfigured, his face half burnt off and his one remaining eye had the eyelid burnt away. That eye regarded Boss with clear hatred and he wheezed pitifully in anger or pain, no one could tell. "Hnhnhnhn," Boss chuckled. He nudged Onigumo's body with his toe, "Serves ye right Fucker." Onigumo's flesh where his eyelids had been twitched and his lips - what remained of them - turned upwards into a sneer. Boss's smile disappeared and he turned his back on the usurper. "Take him and throw him out with the rest of this trash," Boss said softly. He walked away from the ruins of his home and waited for the men to drag Onigumo away. Boss spat, "Good riddance."

The men carried Onigumo's burnt body far away from their encampment to a precipice and threw the body over with little ceremony. If the fire had not killed him, the fall surely would. They heard a satisfactory thud once he had hit the ground and walked back to the encampment.

* * *

 _Until next time…._


	3. A Jewel for an Eye

**Author's Notes:**

* * *

 **Chapter Three** :

Rated - M (for suggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Inu waited in the tree for days, feeling quite pitiful. He wondered if Boss would ever forgive him for his transgression. He also wondered what his punishment would be. Surely this was not it. Boss was much more sadistic than that and Inu ought to know after being with him for years.

His stomach growled angrily at him, reminding him that he had not been fed at regularly. After the first few days his stomach stopped growling and just became a constant dull ache. Perhaps Boss had forgotten about him, he vaguely wondered.

Five days had passed and Boss finally came to fetch him. He walked up to the tree where Inu perched and looked solemnly up at him in silence, contemplating his next move. Rather than calling for Inu to come down, he uttered the word of subjugation, "Sit".

Inu plummeted from the tree, pulled by an unseen force that pushed him into the ground face first. Inu felt dazed, weakened by hunger. He dared not rise before being commanded to do so by Boss, even once he had collected himself.

Boss knelt down to where Inu lay, face in the ground, "Ye ever again pull a stunt like that, and I will kill ye. Grab that damn Shiko Jewel or whatever it is and wish myself a new hound. An obedient one! And ye will be the one to fetch it for me. Got that ye mongrel?!"

Inu nodded quickly but kept low. Boss pushed himself back up using his knees and grunted. "Get up," he commanded.

Inu rose quickly and fought off a wave lightheadedness. Hunger had weakened him considerably. He allowed himself to hope that Boss would allow him a meal, a scrap, anything. As if hearing Inu's mental pleas, Boss pulled out a single strip of dried meat. The scent of the jerky was delicious to Inu's sensitive nose. He could feel himself drooling, but he had been trained better than to take without the item being expressly offered. The presentation of the treat was merely that, a presentation of what Inu could hope to have if he pleased his master.

"You were bad, Inu. I shouldn't even feed ye this, but I need ye in tip-top shape," Boss said, brandishing the jerky over his head as if he were teasing a child...or an animal.

Eventually, when Boss felt his point had been made, he tossed the jerky to the ground, throwing his chin up in a gesture that meant, 'fetch'. Inu dove after the morsel and didn't even bother to chew when he snatched it up off of the ground. He shoved into his mouth and swallowed, barely even tasting the dirt that had gotten on the dried meat. It was a blessed seasoning that Inu hadn't bothered to care about once it hit his stomach.

On all fours, Inu crept back to Boss who stood to wait. He waited in a crouch with his head lowered, signifying his deference. Boss reached down and pat Inu on the head, indicating his satisfaction.

"Never disobey me again, Inu. I'll kill ye if ye do."

* * *

Over the course of the next few months, Boss had sent another group of his bandits to eliminate the priestess protecting the Shikon no Tama. Rather than sending a team of his best men to handle the job, Boss feared another coup, so he instead sent new recruits who were given vague and misleading instructions. Their mission was to attack the village where the miko resided and assassinate her from afar. They were told nothing of the Shikon jewel and Boss made sure to interrogate them thoroughly before selecting them for the mission. All five men chosen were skilled killers, but they lacked in the area of intelligence. However, they were capable of taking orders which is a quality that Boss wanted for his crew.

The group left without any pomp or circumstance and made their quiet journey to the Priestess' village. They followed their instructions as well as they could. Get to the village. Find the miko. Kill her without being seen. Boss hadn't expected the lot to be able to carry out the job without being seen. His hope was that with the instruction, they would attempt to avoid being seen and also avoid coming upon the Shikon jewel as well. It was an inane plan, but it was being carried out by inane men.

After a week Boss became a bit more temperamental than usual. He was agitated and on edge waiting for the men to return. It was simple; kill the miko. It should have taken little to no skill. Even Boss's most inept bandit could have carried out the task by now he would shout occasionally to no one at all. Boss was short with everyone and did not entertain anyone during the time the group had been gone. Since Boss was keeping everyone away he lashed out at the one closest to him; Inu.

On top of little to no food or sleep, Boss had taken to subjugating Inu at any random opportunity. Boss couldn't actually hurt Inu. Even he knew that his pet was something more than he could ever be, but while Boss held the leash he could harness that power. Rather than physically hurt Inu he would demean him by treating him like the dog that Boss pretended he was. The deprivation of sleep and food were what took their toll on Inu. He was weakened and had little drive to play Boss's sadistic games. Inu hadn't been treated this cruely for some time, but he had weathered worse and would weather this. It would soon pass as it always had.

A day or so later, one of the bandits returned. The man, bruised and muddy, hurried into Boss's house; newly procured from some neighboring lord after Boss had blown his up. The man panted like he had run the entire way from the Priestess's village and judging from the bandit's wild and weary appearance, Boss was inclined to believe that is exactly what he had done.

Once the man had been ushered inside by another of the henchmen, Boss dismissed him leaving just the bandit who had returned.

"Where are the others?" Boss inquired.

"They...they were...they…" the bandit sputtered, failing to complete his thought.

Impatience was painted onto Boss's every feature and motion. "They were what? Spit it out, will ye?!"

The bandit winced and took a deep breath, "They were killed. By-by-by the Miko. We's thought she was justa shrine maiden, see? But-but-but…"

"But what? Spit it out, man!"

"But theys was killed by her. She took us out one by one wif her bow. Pretty sure the lil un with her helped."

"Hmm," Boss contemplated the situation. "Didn't think she would put up much of a fight," he said to himself. "Well, that makes the path clear." He motioned a dismissal to the bandit, who hurried out with more determination than he had arrived with, happy to be away from Boss's wrath at a failed mission.

"S'pose this will be one for you Inu," Boss said almost absently. He tapped the floor with his foot, signaling Inu to come out from a room where he had been tasked to remain hidden. Boss did not want anyone to see the secret weapon that he kept hidden away. Just the recent exposure to possibly more than half of the band was enough for Boss to consider having Inu exterminate those men so as to maintain that secret. However, Boss ultimately decided to use the sighting of Inu to bolster fear and respect in his men.

Once Inu appeared from the separate room Boss waved him over. "S'pose this warrants a meal and a full night's sleep for ye."

Inu perked up at the thought of sleep and food. He didn't care what he would have to do to get it.

* * *

Boss made the journey himself, with Inu's assistance that is. They arrived at the village where the miko was said to live in short order. Boss did not risk bringing anyone from the band this time. The only reason he came was to hold the leash.

"Listen, Inu. Yer gonna go and kill that priestess. She'll be nothing for ye. Once it gets dark, ye go! And hurry. I don't want to be out here all night. Ye understand." Inu ducked his head in response.

They had waited in a secluded area until nightfall, but earlier Boss had traveled into the village alone to scout the area and see if he could gather intel on the local priestess. Fortunately for him, the village was rather forthcoming with fond admiration for their beloved miko. Many people practically laid out her daily routine. Boss learned where she lived, what her favorite foods were, her usual errands, and who she usually spoke to. With that intel, the pair were able to stake out a position by a bridge where the miko was said to walk near the end of the day. It was close to the treeline which would make for a hasty retreat once everything was said and done.

Inu had been instructed to stay out of site. Boss even went so far as to put a cap over Inu's ears and cropped hair so as not to draw too much interest in the off chance that Inu was spotted. What good that would have done would remain to be seen. Inu still had an air of power to him that even Boss could not cover up. It was another reason that Boss kept Inu secluded. People could sense that he was different before even laying eyes on him.

The sun was setting and the miko was rumored to travel this way on her way home. Sure enough, she appeared. In solitude, she strode down the path purposefully.

"Damn, what a pity. Sure is a good looking one that miko," Boss commented aloud. He said it as an afterthought, even the priestess's beauty would not perturb him from carrying out this dirty deed.

Inu could smell her coming before Boss had laid eyes on her. The smell, though, as clean and fresh as a spring rain, could not do her countenance justice. Inu had relatively little experience with females since becoming a possession. The women that frequented the band were neither pleasant to behold nor many. Boss's men sought out the pleasure of women away from their encampment and holdings and the women who did make it back to the band of bandits were usually shared commodities that Inu did not concern himself with. Not that he would have been allowed. Boss ensured that Inu was kept out of sight from prying eyes and that also meant female company. This was especially true when Boss would bring females into the house at night, as Boss was surely no eunuch to deny the pleasure of a woman's company from time to time.

The woman approaching had her hands clasped before her as if in prayer. Her large, round eyes were a deep pool of dark brown radiance that gleamed with intelligence and also, markedly, sadness. Her jet black hair was long and looked impossibly soft as it cascaded down her back, held together by a simple tie. Her elegant frame denoted a hint of some unknown power that Inu could just barely pick up. Around her neck was a beautiful throng of elegant beading that held a large, round jewel. She held that jewel to her lips, which Inu could see move wordlessly while she silently prayed into it.

"Best wipe the drool from yer chin, boy," Boss said harshly, bringing Inu out of his trance. Inu quickly ducked his head to avoid punishment.

"Quick now, before the time passes us by. I shall go and approach the lass and ye take care of her when I say, neh?" he asked as if Inu had a choice in the matter. Without a second thought, Boss ran out into the road confronting the priestess. "Miss!" he shouted, "Pray, offer yer assistance. My companion is beyond this bend and injured. You are the priestess of this village, neh?"

The miko halted, quickly tucking away the jewel into her kosode. "Lead the way," she responded simply.

Inu could see Boss's face as he turned to lead her in his direction, it was smug and nefarious.

While they closed the distance, several yards, the maiden engaged Boss in a quick conversation, inquiring the nature of the injury and whereabout the companion lay in wait. "Just down this hill, lady…" Boss trailed off, leading her to provide her name. For what reason, Inu did not know since he had been tasked with killing her momentarily. "Kikyo," she supplied.

Boss turned and grabbed her hand, "My thanks to ye Lady Kikyo."

She looked at him warily, unsure of why he had stopped abruptly away from wherever the injured traveling companion may be. Boss still held her hand and tightened his grip when he yelled, "Inu!"

Hearing his name, he leaped up and out of the ditch he had been crouching in. He readied his claws and sailed to her, prepared to do his duty. His movements were quick to the mortal eye, but to Inu, it seemed as if he were floating. It was during this time that he felt pain bloom in his side and a force that pushed him off course and into the ground. With a snarl, Inu rose to his feet and looked to his side to see an arrow protruding. He yanked it out and threw the shaft to the side. He looked back up to see there was another miko, a much younger one further up the path welding a bow that was pointed right at him. He shifted his gaze to where Boss was, but he was now on the ground with his arms raised up in surrender while the priestess, Kikyo pointed a nocked arrow at his throat.

"Be gone demon before I dispatch you to the hell from which you came!" Kikyo shouted. She risked a glance to Inu who felt intense pressure to save his master.

"Inu!" Boss shouted, angrily.

Inu jumped towards Kikyo, relying on his speed, and knocked the weapon from her grasp. The cap that Boss had placed on his head flew free, revealing his ears and shaggy silver hair. He put out his clawed hand and pulled Boss from the ground, holding on to him before shouldering past Kikyo to deal with the new miko. He let go of Boss and dashed to the young girl. He put his hand to the now bleeding wound on his side, rubbing his claws in the warm, sticky substance. The young girl tried to follow his zig-zagging path with her weapon, but she was too inexperienced. She let off a shot but missed. When she reached behind her back to pull another arrow Inu threw the droplets of blood in her direction. His intention was to maim her hand and discourage her from using her bow but his aim was not as accurate and some of the spray hit her in the face. With a scream, she grabbed at her eye and dropped to her knees in agony. Inu felt pity at the injury he had bestowed but could not stop. He turned and found that the miko, Kikyo had run over and confronted him with her gleaming arrow.

The tip of the arrow shown brightly with a light that looked quite agonizing. "Stay still beast!" she yelled.

He regarded her for a moment while she had an arrow pointed at his chest. She hardly seemed as weak and incapable as she had been painted out to be. Her expression denoted one of confidence and wisdom beyond her years, although there was still a sadness just behind her eyes. For an instant, Inu felt oddly connected to this woman whom he had never met. It was as if she shared his pain, his burden of living a life, not of their own. Prisoners to fate.

She must have felt it, too, as she hesitated from letting the arrow fly. "Why have you come?" she demanded with an air of authority. Her eyes were fierce and Inu wanted to answer her, but he had no words. He decided to say something, anything and opened his mouth to speak but was distracted once Kikyo's eyes bulged open in surprise and pain. She grunted and droplets of blood began to pool at the corner of her mouth. The arrow lost its glow and the bow lowered, falling from her fingers. Her knees seemed to give out from under her but she did not fall. Behind her stood Boss who gripped her arm near the shoulder and prevented her from dropping, though she did become limp in his grasp. Boss was not a particularly large man. He had grown soft in the middle with age, but age had not curbed his enthusiasm for power. And right now, the woman he held stood in the way of that power. The dagger he had used, slick with Kikyo's blood, fell to the ground once he grabbed her other arm to hold her steady. "Inu!" he shouted, "Finish her now!"

Inu hesitated again. He had never been called to kill a woman before. Typically women stayed behind the scenes of any power play that Inu had been a witness to. He saw a trickle of blood drip down from the corner of her mouth. Her head rose to regard him with steely eyes. There was hatred and betrayal in those eyes, though why she would display the secondary emotion was beyond him. He reached up to strike her, following his orders but could not bring himself to do so.

"What are ye waiting for, Inu?! Do it now!" Boss hollered, holding the miko still. She did not attempt to break free from his grasp, even though Inu suspected she could have done so. Still, he could not bring himself to strike her as she stood defenselessly. "Damn it dog! Sit!"

Inu felt that familiar compulsion to meet his face to the ground. He was dragged down by an unseen force that encircled his neck. From the ground, he heard a scuffle coming from Boss and Kikyo. Once the force released Inu he rose up, pushing himself up with his arms into a crouch. The miko had pulled out of Boss's hold and grabbed up her bow. She used the weapon as a bludgeon and swung it around mightily, connecting with Boss's face. The blow knocked Boss out and sent him to the ground. She then jumped to her sling of arrows, pulling one free and deftly drawing it with her aim focused on him.

Ignoring her, Inu clambered over to where Boss laid unconscious. He knew that if Boss woke up there would be hell to pay, so he stayed by his side. Without direction, he did not know what to do. He could kill the miko as previously instructed, but Inu reasoned in his mind that if Boss wanted him to continue to kill her, he would instruct Inu to do so. So, Inu would wait by Boss's side until he woke up.

"You poor pitiful creature," Kikyo crooned. "There is no way you could be yokai. Even the weakest yokai has more pride in it's slimiest tentacle than to debase itself so." She took a breath as if considering her options, "Perhaps I should put you out of your misery creature."

"Sis-Sister!" a voice called. Kikyo kept the bow aimed at Inu but felt confident enough that he would not make a move and turned towards the voice.

The younger miko ran towards them, a hand clasped over her eye. "Sister, why are you waiting? Kill them. They are here to try and take the Shikon no Tama!" She had regained her bow and held it in her free hand.

"Kaede…" Kikyo said, assessing her younger sister's injury. "Get back to the village and wait. I can handle this."

"But, sister...Kikyo...you have not dispatched these thieves yet. Why are you hesitating? We knew there would be more assassins." Kaede pointed her bow at the interlopers. "I can't believe it's just an old man and his pet yokai. To even think one could tame a yokai," she marveled.

"It's not a yokai," Kikyo pointed out. "He's a hanyo. Half and half."

"Whatever it...he is...it's trying to take the Shikon Jewel. We cannot let it fall into the hands of anyone who would taint it," Kaede reasoned.

"Do you presume to tell me I am incapable of doing my duties little sister?" Kikyo asked captiously.

"N-n-no, sister," Kaede responded, abashed. "I just...Sister! You are wounded!" she pointed out in alarm. She saw the blood blooming from the back of her sister's white garments and the blood that had begun to dry, forming a crusty line down her chin.

"It would seem so," Kikyo said simply. She looked back to the hanyo that crouched before her. He seemed not to grasp the gravity of his situation, that he was about to die. He was either confident or simple and his behavior indicated the latter.

"Your name is 'Inu' then?" Kikyo asked. She lowered her bow, her earlier feeling of urgency had abated somewhat. She no longer felt threatened by the creature before her who remained motionless and nearly oblivious to everything around him, aside from the old man lying next to him. At the mention of his name his ears twitched. "Inu? She repeated when she saw his response.

Still, he would not meet her eyes. The miko took a deep breath and raised her bow back up, pulling the string taut. "Such a pity to kill such a witless creature who can only respond to his master's commands. All the same, though. I cannot allow the Jewel to fall into the wrong hands. Only a wish made upon the purified Jewel can remove the temptation it poses from the world. Be gone from this world and your bonds Inu."

She aimed her arrow at Inu's chest and as she prepared to release the arrow, she heard a mumbling come from the old man. " _Sssstopp her_ …" he slurred. Inu's ears swiveled to his master and hearing the command he leaped up from his position and assaulted the astounded miko. He snapped the bow in half and slung the arrows far away. Having pushed her down, he placed a foot upon her chest to prevent her from rising. She did attempt to get up, but Inu was much stronger, he was not even putting much effort into holding her.

"Sister!" the young Kaede shouted. She held her bow, but still could not properly wield it while holding her eye.

Boss grunted and picked himself up off of the ground. He rubbed at his sore head and found where Kikyo lay upon the ground. He walked over and leveled a kick into her unprotected side. She gasped and clutched at her side. "Stupid miko bitch!" Boss sputtered, aiming another kick and extracting his vengeance upon her. "Was gonna give ye a quick death, but now it seems it'll have to be slow." He reached down and pulled the Jewel out that had been tucked inside her kosode. She gasped when his hand lingered and brushed far below where the Jewel had been nestled. Her eyes flashed with anger and outrage. "Hnh," Boss chuckled, "Never got that kinda attention being a miko did ye? I'm sure ye like it," he said lewdly. He straightened, tugging the Jewel off from the necklace in the process. He pulled it up close to inspect it.

"Doesn't look like much," he stated in indifference.

"You will never get what you are looking for! The Jewel will never grant your wish without being purified" Kikyo spat from under Inu's heel. She struggled and pulled at Inu's foot in vain.

"Stupid girl. What makes ye think I want to use this?" he asked rhetorically. He held the Jewel up as if it were insignificant. "I have no use for such a relic. I have all the power I need," he nodded his head towards Inu. "I'm just here to make sure that this doesn't ever fall into the wrong hands."

"Fool! You cannot destroy the Jewel!" Kikyo snapped.

"Forgive me lady, but I am the one over here while ye are still sprawled at my feet. Who plays the fool in this game? I have the higher ground," he scoffed. He walked over to his dagger that had been discarded and retrieved that as well. He brandished it and walked back over to where Kikyo was sprawled. Kneeling, he pressed the blade to her throat. "And ye, are going to take the Jewel with ye to yer death."

"NO!" cried the younger girl, Kaede. She ran wildly towards where Boss knelt, blood pouring from a horrendous wound that had taken her eye. She held her bow and had an arrow ready to loose. "Get away from her!" she shouted, releasing an arrow that missed by inches from Inu's head. Inu watched silently as she approached, unperturbed.

Boss stood up and growled in frustration, "When will these women learn their place?"

Kaede closed the distance and pulled another arrow from her string and aimed it at Boss while she ran. Boss pointed at her, "Inu, stop that brat."

Inu jumped off of Kikyo and ran towards the girl. She must have anticipated this, instead of trying to shoot Inu she threw her bow towards her sister who scrambled for the weapon much quicker than Boss could get at her. She picked it up and ran a few steps away from the man, who was not physically able to keep up with her.

Inu tackled the girl and threw her out of the way. He hoped she would stay down. He did not want to hurt them, but he knew he would have to if Boss commanded it. "Inu!" Boss shouted. Foam flew from his mouth in a rage. He was being bested by a pair of women and he was livid for it. How could his dog, his secret weapon, be overcome by a maiden and a girl-child? "Stupid dog! I'll kill ye after this!"

He then realized that he had the Jewel in hand. "Inu! Get us outta here!"

Inu's head snapped and changed course to intercept Boss. He jumped over and pulled Boss into his arms and leaped up and away from the two women. As he sailed towards the trees he felt another pain blossom in his leg. He landed, putting his master aside and swatted the menacing arrow away. Boss looked angry but he saw the arrow and looked around to see the lady Kikyo, a determined look on her face, run towards them, her sister trailing behind. He looked around in a panic. "Let's go! Now!"

As his words left his mouth, another arrow flew and connected with Inu in his chest. The force of the arrow pushed him back into a large tree, pinning him. Inu grunted and slowly glanced at the arrow in his chest. His eyelids felt heavy and his thoughts began to muddle. He grabbed at the arrow to try and pull free but his limbs felt weak and he could not even wrap his hand around the shaft to pull it out before his arms fell to his side. He briefly saw Boss at his side, trembling.

"Drop it!" Kikyo called to the old man. She pointed an arrow at him in a threat of what was to come if he did not obey.

Boss quickly dropped the Jewel and raised both hands in front of himself. Then, he turned and ran.

"Sister! You are letting him get away?" Kaede asked her sister as they approached the pinned Inu.

"He can cause no harm without his pet," Kikyo responded. She reached the tree and placed a hand on the arrow embedded in Inu's chest. "I seal you to this tree, demon," she said aloud. In a quieter voice, she whispered to him as his consciousness slipped away, "Maybe in another life, Inu…".

Kaede looked up at the hanyo who now looked as if he were sleeping peacefully. She walked up to him and quickly poked his leg to see if he was truly dead. "Kikyo," she began, still looking at Inu in disbelief, "Is he dead?" When she did not get a response she turned to see Kikyo on the ground. "Kikyo!"

"The old...man…" Kikyo got out feebly.

Kaede tried to put pressure on the wound near Kikyo's back. "Sister!"

"It's okay...Kaede. At least you won't have to fight off any more demons or bandits coming to assault the village."

"But, I thought that the Jewel couldn't be destroyed?" Kaede asked incredulously.

"Burn it…"Kikyo gasped. "Send it to the next world with me." She grasped her sister's hands and pulled them to her chest. "Be strong little sister…"

Kaede sat with Kikyo, clasping her hands until she drew her last breath. Tears streamed down her face until the end. Finally, she pulled herself away from Kikyo's grasp and stood up. She stepped over to where Inu was pinned in the tree and looked solemnly up at him.

She followed her sister's instructions having Kikyo's corpse burned and the Shikon no Tama along with it. The funeral pyre was set up in sight of the sacred tree where Inu was pinned. Kaede found it fitting that the hanyo was present for this occasion, even if he was sealed. She looked from the burning embers up to the large Goshinboku tree. A fitting send-off for her sister who had endured so much for so little.

* * *

 _Until next time…._


	4. Fourth Time's the Charm

**Author's Notes:** Remember, things are different this time around. Just read and enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

 **Chapter Four** : Fourth Time's the Charm

Rated - M (for suggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

It was the day of her fifteenth birthday. It was just as normal as any other day except she was another year older. She didn't feel any different and she certainly didn't expect anything miraculous to happen. She had to leave for school in a moment and there would definitely be no special treatment there outside of a few "Happy Birthday" proclamations from her friends.

"I'm leaving!" she called as she bounded out the door. It was a crisp, fall day and the leaves had not yet begun to change from varying shades of green into their vibrant fall colors. It was chillier in the morning hours but still pleasant during midday enough to justify no sweater for her trip to school. This day looked promising. No clouds in the sky and everything was cheerful. The birds chirped and the different critters scuttled around the perimeter of her home in their usual fashion.

She began her usual journey to school, hoping to meet up with some of her friends on the way. As she passed the shrine she saw her brother, Souta, poke his head out as he heard her approach. "Hey, Kagome," he called.

"Souta? What are you doing? You shouldn't be playing in the shrine," Kagome told him. "Shouldn't you be on your way to school?"

"Buyo's down there and I can't get him to come out," Souta pouted. He looked back down into the darkness of the shrine. "Plus, it's really dark down there…"

"Well, yeah," she confirmed. She stepped into the dark shrine, the only light source pooled in from the open door, leaving much of the shrine still shrouded in darkness.

They heard scratching from the darkness where the sealed well was. "Wha-What was that?" Souta asked.

"Probably...the cat!" Kagome teased.

Souta grimaced, "We should go down and check. And by we, I mean you!"

Kagome sighed, "Fine, I will go down there and show you, it's just the cat." She stepped towards the stairs that descended towards the sealed well, which she vaguely remembered was named the 'Bone Eater's Well'. A shiver ran down her spine.

As she stepped tentatively on the first step, she heard something that caused her to jolt. "Kagome!"

She nearly jumped out of her skin, turning to find one of her friends poking her head into the shrine. "Oh, Eri! You startled me."

Eri, one of Kagome's best friends, waved Kagome up, refusing to enter the shrine. "Hey, it's creepy down there."

Kagome exited the shrine, much to Souta's protest, "But, Kagome, what about Buyo?"

"He'll be fine, Souta. Just leave the shrine door open a little and he will find his way out when he's ready!" she called, hurrying off with Eri towards school.

"Happy Birthday Kagome!" Eri said. "I waited for you, but you never came. I thought I would swing by to see if you were playing hooky on your birthday."

"Who me? What could I possibly have better to do than go to school with you guys?" Kagome laughed.

Eri laughed, "We'd better hurry. I left Yuka and Ayumi waiting. Also, act surprised when you see them."

Both of the girls giggled, "Fine," Kagome responded, "I'll do my best."

* * *

Every year now, and sometimes on more than one occasion, Kagome would feel drawn to the shrine. They were always unusual scenarios that revolved more around happenstance than a calling.

The next year it had been her grandfather, Jii-chan, who had sent her to the shrine. "Kagome, I think I left something in the shrine. Go fetch it for me, dear!"

Or the year after that there had been a horrible rain storm that produced hail the size of golf balls. The storm had seriously damaged the shrine entrance and required repairs. That time Kagome had been sent out to assess the damage and report back.

Then the year after that Kagome's friends had been staying over for a late study session and they decided to go and check the shrine out, one of her friends intrigued by her grandfather's stories.

All these times Kagome had been thwarted from going to close to the sealed well. Not that she had much desire to be near it anyway. Even the name of the well was off-putting; 'Bone Eater's Well'. It implied maybe something sinister happened there in the past and her Jii-chan had told one too many ghost stories for her to willingly go near it.

Now she was eighteen and had finished high school. She knew that she wanted to go to college to be a doctor so she could help people and she would be leaving her home soon for an apartment near campus. She had procured a job at a local shop that would help her to pay her expenses during the next six years she would spend at school. Kagome was excited and nervous to make this big step, but she also began to feel a little melancholy over leaving everything she knew. Her life was pleasant enough, but she had always secretly wished for something...more...except she was not sure what the 'more' was. Perhaps that is what her calling to medical school was, she would think.

One day before she was set to leave home for the last time she took a walk around the shrine. She fondly remembered Jii-chan's silly stories that usually began with "Its history begins with…" Although, she could never actually remember the stories beyond that. 'Hmm,' she would think to herself, 'Funny I cannot even remember one thing.'

She walked up to the shrine door and pulled the door open a little. A musty, old smell flowed out and around her. She took a look inside and began to shut the door closed. No sooner than she began to close the door that Buyo ducked in. "No! Buyo!" She groaned and threw the door open.

"Silly cat. What is your fascination with this shrine?" she called down. "Mrooowww," she heard in response.

Kagome sighed. Buyo was always getting into places he didn't belong. Usually, she would just let him do his thing, be curious and all, but today she felt compelled to get him out of this creepy place. Plus, no one would be around much today and Jii-chan would be displeased to find the shrine door left open. Last time Jii-chan had harped on about how anyone who passed through could go in and desecrate the sacred shrine, yadda yada. Kagome did not want to upset Jii-chan, even though nobody in their right mind would go near the creepy old well just for the fun of it.

"Buyo," Kagome called. "Get up here."

She heard another sound. " _Shhhsk….shhhsk_."

"Here kitty, kitty. Come on, Buyo. I'll get you a nice can of food. You like that right?" Kagome pleaded. She stepped down on the first step towards the well. It loomed eerily down at the bottom of the shrine. "Brrrrow," she heard from behind the well.

"Buyo. Tch tch tch. Come on, Buyo." She stepped down another step. She could hear the cat call out occasionally, exploring the darkness of the well, probably looking for spiders or other creepy crawlers.

Another step down. She could vaguely make out sticks shaped like bones. Nope, those were bones all right.

"Buyo!" she whispered with urgency. The closer she got to the well, the more she felt compelled not to make as much noise. As if something inside the well would hear her and come out.

She sighed again. "Okay, Buyo. This is your last warning. If you don't get over here...I'll...I'll…." she trailed off.

There was that noise again, ' _Tssshhkk….tssshhhkkk._ ' It seemed to be coming from inside of the well. There was no way that Buyo could have gotten into the sealed well, right?

"Buyo," she whispered again. This time there was no response from the cat. Maybe he had somehow gotten into the well. Cats were notorious for slipping into small places. Quietly, she approached the sealed well. "Buyo," she whispered.

"Meowww!" called the cat as he jumped up on top of the well. Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin. "Buyo!" she exclaimed. "Silly cat, what do you think you are doing down here? Exploring? Why don't we go explore a can of wet food instead?"

Kagome grabbed the cat around it's middle and lifted him off of the well. As she did, she heard a creak coming from the lid of the well. She slowly turned around to see where the noise was coming from. ' _Krrkkkk_ ' The noise must have startled the cat because he began squirming within her arms trying to get loose. She dropped him and he dashed up the stairs and out of the shrine in short order. There was an ominous feeling in the air and Kagome felt the urge to run as well. She made to vault up the steps but something burst out of the well and grabbed her from behind. "AHHH" she screamed as she was pulled back.

Her mind was racing and all she could feel was the grasp of six hands pulling at her. Somehow she was able to flip around and come face to face with the people who had grabbed her, only to find, that it was just one...thing...with six arms. "What the?!" she shouted.

The creature holding her smiled with its human-esque face, though to call it human was a gross injustice. "I feel it here!" the creature rasped. "My body...my body is regrowing!" It began to nuzzle her body with its face as if smelling her. A grotesquely long tongue spilled from its maw and ran over her neck and face in a warm, smelly, slimy trail. "Oh God! That's so gross! Get off of me!" Kagome screamed.

She pulled her arm free from one of the creatures arms and grabbed its face, hoping to push it away from her. She saw a light build up from beneath her hands and blast the creature away, disintegrating it. With a thud, she landed at the bottom of the well. "Ooomph," she grunted.

A far off voice rasped, "The Jewel... I shall have it…"

Kagome looked around and saw pieces of the creature around her, effectively disproving her 'this is just a dream' theory. She could see the pieces of flesh begin to move around her and with a quick burst of energy she pulled herself up and climbed up and out of the well.

It was bright; brighter than it should have been in the shrine, unless the creature had destroyed part of the building, allowing sunlight to pour in. However, she did not remember anything but the lid of the well being destroyed before she had been pulled in. This must be something else, she thought.

Once she crested the top of the well she looked around and saw vines and trees and much more green than she remembered there being back home. She almost began to panic until she saw something familiar...the Goshinboku tree. She ran towards it hoping that she had inhaled too much mold from the old shrine that induced hallucinations but that hope shattered once she got close to the tree. It was definitely the Goshinboku tree, but as she walked around its massive trunk she halted when she noticed there was a man pinned against the tree.

The first thing she should have noticed was the arrow protruding from his chest, or the fact that he was dressed in an odd fashion, or his unnaturally silver hair, but what piqued her interest was his ears. They protruded from the top of his head rather than where normal ears would be and to top it off, they were not normal ears at all, but those of maybe a dog. ' _Were they real?_ ' she asked herself. Only one way to find out so she climbed up the tree-thickened vines that held the man securely against its trunk to take a closer look.

Kagome marveled at the man's appearance. He looked so peaceful as if in a deep slumber. There was something different about him, not just his ears, but something else that set him apart. Hesitantly, she reached up and touched the ears. They were velvety soft and warm. Suddenly she felt abashed with herself. 'Am I really touching his ears?' she thought, mentally chiding herself. She pulled back a little to get a better look at him and found a pair of golden eyes staring at her.

"Ai!" she shrieked and fell back, landing on the ground before him on her rump. He was awake and had caught her tweaking his ears! How humiliating, she lamented. She rose up, brushing herself off and looked up at him. He merely stared at her from his position on the tree. He made no move to come down. Perhaps he could not.

"Hey," she called tentatively. "Are you stuck up there?"

He looked at her curiously but stayed silent. It was then that she noticed the arrow lodged in his chest. "Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed, climbing back up to him. "There's an arrow in your chest! Are you okay?"

The strange man couldn't seem to move anything but his head and he only continued to stare. When she reached him she could feel his breath on her neck. "Should I try and pull it out?" she asked.

He looked down at the arrow and back up at her, but did not answer. "Okay then," she said. "How about we just get this out and go from there?" She grabbed the arrow and with mental gumption, she began to pull, rather than pull free, the arrow vanished. The man's eyes popped open in surprise. "Whoah!" she called, surprised herself and fell back again.

"Damn." She stood back up, rubbing her rear yet again. If she wasn't going to be bruised before, she would be now. She looked up and saw the strange silver-haired man had fallen to the ground and remained in an animalistic crouch. He reminded her of an animal, surely. A dog would be the best way to describe it and the ears on the top of his head were evidence enough for that.

"Umm," Kagome began, not knowing what to say or do here, "Are you okay?" She took a few steps towards him and he seemed to shy away with his body. He looked around in every which direction before sniffing the air and suddenly bounding off, leaving her alone in an unfamiliar place.

"You're welcome!" she called after him. "The nerve of that guy…" she grumbled. "Oh well, better get used to it now. The profession that I am going into is often a thankless one," she said to herself.

" _ **There!"**_ a voice called from the direction she had come. Kagome swiveled to see the creature from before launching towards her. "Oh my gosh!" she yelled, turning to run. Before she turned she had gotten a good look at the thing. Its top half was a human woman. A woman with six arms, but a woman no less. From the waist down the creature resembled a centipede with multiple legs working their way towards her.

As she ran she saw things whir past her head and a shrill yell from the creature behind her, " _ **AIEEE. You cannot stop me. I shall have it!"**_

Kagome saw figures before her wielding an assortment of weapons. They stood at the edge of the woods, just outside of the greenery and were shooting and throwing things at the creature behind her. "It's a girl!" one marveled. "She must be a demon coming from the woods!" another reasoned.

Kagome ran over to them, breathing hard, "What is that thing?"

The people parted and allowed an old woman through. She looked haggard and angry, with an eyepatch over her left eye. The old woman reminded Kagome of an elderly pirate "You girl! Where did you come from?" She seemed menacing and pointed a bow at her.

Kagome raised her hands in defense, "Uh, my name is Kagome and I came from Tokyo?" she said in an unsure tone.

The old woman lowered the bow she seemed to double use as a walking staff. "Hmm," the woman speculated. "You bear a striking resemblance to her..."

"To...to whom?" Kagome asked, her hands still raised. Feeling foolish she lowered them.

"Kaede-sama!" one of the assembled people called. "Nothing is working! The demon comes!"

"Stand back, child!" the old woman yelled.

" **Give it to me! The Shikon no Tama is MIIINNNEEEE! I shall take it from you!** " the creature hissed as it propelled forward Kagome's direction.

The old woman, Kaede, looked at Kagome in confusion, "The Jewel? You have it?" she asked harshly.

Kagome jumped back, "What? No! I don't know what it wants from me... Lookout!"

The centipede demon catapulted towards her and leveled into Kagome, sending her flying. "Aiiieee!" Kagome hollered. The centipede demon grabbed at her arms and pulled her up. The tongue rolled out of its mouth and whipped around in a snake-like fashion. "Eww eww eww!" she shrieked. The centipede demon held Kagome still and scanned her body frantically before settling on Kagome's side. Sharp, jagged teeth appeared as the demon unhinged its jaw and opened its maw. Before Kagome had time to register what was happening the demon bit into her side, causing her to black out momentarily in pain as a chunk of her flesh was rent from her.

The demon casually threw Kagome aside, having removed what it sought. A round jewel dropped to the ground in front of her.

"It cannot be!" Kaede gasped. The people accompanying her remarked among themselves over the queer jewel that had flown from Kagome's body.

Kagome quickly came to in just enough time to evade the centipede demon from consuming her. She had landed on her belly and saw the small jewel before her. 'That was inside of me?' she pondered. She could feel the demonic creature coming towards her. It helped that the thing kept yelling for the Shikon Jewel as it plunged for her, giving Kagome the indication that she needed to roll over and throw her hands out in front of her. What good throwing her hands out would do, she wasn't sure, but the power that pooled into her hands and blasted the centipede into nothingness was helpful.

Kagome panted on the ground and brought her hands to her face in shock, "What in the world?" She hadn't had the opportunity to let everything that had just happened sink in before she was pulled to her feet by one of the men who had battled the creature.

"Quick! Take the pieces back to the dry well and throw it in before it has a chance to reform!" the old woman instructed. People hurried to obey, picking up the scattered pieces and running them towards the well.

Kagome felt a dull throb in her side, her adrenaline still pumping and preventing her from feeling most of the pain she knew she would endure later. The old woman approached her and pointed at the Goshinboku tree. "What have you done?" she asked accusatorily.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Kagome asked, unsure of the implication.

"There was a demon sealed to that tree by my sister over 50 years ago," Kaede explained.

Kagome gulped, "A demon you say? He looked harmless enough."

"So you did release him then?" she asked again.

"I'm sorry," Kagome responded.

"Hnnnnh," the old woman grunted. "Come with me," she said. She bent over and laboriously retrieved the Shikon no Tama from the ground before Kagome's feet. Together they walked out of the forest and towards a village. Kagome marveled at the sight. ' _It's like out of a history book!_ '

The woman brought her to her little house, pulling the woven reed door up so that they could enter. She ushered Kagome in with a wave, "My name is Kaede. I am the village miko."

Kagome entered the small one-room home and supplied her name, "Pleased to meet you. I am Kagome, from the Higurashi Shrine."

"Come child. Let's get that wound treated," Kaede said and went over to prepare a fire in the middle of the room.

Kagome sat down next to the fire and allowed herself to relax a bit. As she relaxed her adrenaline waned and she began to feel the throbbing pain from her side and various other places she hadn't realized she'd taken an injury.

"So you say you are a shrine maiden? That helps explain your spiritual powers," Kaede began while she prepared medicinal herbs.

Kagome felt unsure, "Uh, I wouldn't say that exactly. I'm going to school to become a doctor."

"Doc-tor?" Kaede paused, trying the word out. "I am unfamiliar with that term," she concluded.

"I suppose it would be like what you are doing now. Healing," Kagome supplied. She watched, fascinated, as Kaede expertly ground up some dried herbs and added liquids to it, continuing to mash it together.

"Hmm," Kaede said thoughtfully.

"You said that I resembled someone?" Kagome asked.

Kaede paused again, placing down her pestle and mortar bowl. She came over to Kagome and placed her hands upon her face, looking deeply into her eyes. Kagome nearly blushed being judged so. "Yes, you greatly resemble my older sister, Kikyo," Kaede told her. She dropped her hands and went back to grinding the medicinal concoction.

Kagome looked around to see if Kaede shared this domicile with another person, "Is...is she around?"

"No," Kaede said firmly. "She died. Killed during a skirmish over the Shikon no Tama with the demon you released today."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Kagome said sadly.

Kaede regarded her solemnly over her mortar bowl. "How could you child?" She must not have expected an answer and she turned back to the task at hand. Once she finished mixing the salve she had Kagome lift her shirt so that she could treat the open wound. It stung as Kaede spread it thickly but it soon began to have a calming effect that pulled the pain away. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and stayed still so that Kaede could dress the wound properly.

"There," Kaede said finally. "That is done."

Kagome voiced her thanks and accepted a cup of hot tea offered to her. "Thank you for all your help Kaede. Might I ask what the Shikon no Tama is?"

Kaede pulled the Jewel out of a hidden pocket and placed it in Kagome's hands. "It is further proof that you must be the reincarnation of my sister," Kaede responded.

"Wait...what? That's not what I meant. Really? Reincarnation?" Kagome sputtered.

"Hnh, yes, child. That explains why you look so much like her, your spiritual powers, and the presence of the Jewel in this world. You see, the Shikon no Tama was cremated with Kikyo's body after she was killed," Kaede explained. "My sister was a powerful priestess and was tasked to protect the Jewel from those who would seek it for nefarious reasons. She was to purify it."

"And then what?" Kagome asked, intrigued by the story. "What happens after she purified it?"

Kaede pursed her lips in thought, "It was her lifelong duty to protect the Shikon no Tama and keep it pure. There was nothing else."

"Oh, I see," Kagome put her chin in her hand, the other brought the Jewel to her face to look upon it. "It doesn't look like much," she said finally.

Kaede stepped over and placed her hands over Kagome's causing her to make a fist around the Jewel. "It may not look like much, but if it were to fall into the wrong hands, it would grant all the wielder's desires. As such, those who desire it are not after it for pure reasons. Most who come are searching for a way to increase their own power and propel their evil machinations. Both yokai and human alike."

Kagome looked up into Kaede's pleading eyes. The old woman seemed to be asking something else. "What am I supposed to do with it?" she voiced aloud.

"You've brought it into this world and you are the only one with the power to protect it," Kaede informed her.

"Wait, what? Me?" Kagome exclaimed. "I... I'm not sure if I'm the one you want."

"Child, you've already demonstrated immense potential with your spiritual power. Once you've harnessed these abilities, you will be capable of great deeds. One of those being protecting the Shikon Jewel from evil beings. If one of these evil beings were to get ahold of it, life as we know it would cease to exist." Kaede explained with an air of gravity.

Kagome opened her hand to look at the jewel again. It reminded her of a large pearl with its gleaming opalescence. "I see…" She closed her hand around it again and looked up to Kaede with resolve in her eyes. "I understand, then. I will protect it with my life. Tell me what I need to do."

* * *

 _Until next time…._


	5. The Fox and the Hōshi

**Author's Notes:** Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter Five** : The Fox and the Hōshi

Rated - M (for suggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

The miko business was tough stuff, Kagome often thought to herself. It was grueling, selfless work that demanded all of her time and wherewithal to focus on. Kaede told her that being a priestess was not something that could be learned overnight or in a handful of days or even months. She said that she and her sister had started their training as children and that if Kagome were to even become half the miko that Kikyo had been, she would have to pour all of her determination into it.

Kagome began to detest the comparison of herself to Kikyo, although it was difficult to hate someone who seemed to have such a pure heart and ultimately ended up giving her life to protect others. Still, it wasn't necessarily the best motivation tactic for her, but she could not bring herself to tell Kaede so.

Village life in of itself was hard. It was early to rise and many, many chores that needed to be completed. Kagome never realized all the amenities she had taken for granted back home. Electricity, running water, transportation, indoor plumbing! To top it all off, she had to fit in her training regimen. Her days were packed full and she often found she would fall asleep before her head hit the proverbial pillow, seeing as how those had not been invented yet. Yet, she could not find cause to complain. As much as she missed home and it's luxuries, there was something fulfilling about being here and dedicating her life to protecting the Shikon no Tama.

Her days were never boring. Kagome often had to learn on the fly. Kikyo had the luxury of being tasked the protection of the Jewel well after she had begun her priestess training. Kagome had the mantle thrust upon her and it was sink or swim. She chose to swim.

Within her first week of official miko training, a lesser yokai came and began wreaking havoc on the village and the surrounding area. Despite being classified as "lesser" the yokai was cunning. It had lied in wait, biding its time, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. Thankfully, it was a little too ambitious and had an intellect rivaled only by garden tools. The cunning patience only got the yokai as far as the end of Kagome's spiritual arrow. It wasn't an impressive shot, noted Kaede, but it got the job done. After that day, Kaede doubled Kagome's training on archery.

The villagers were a blessing. After Kagome had vanquished the evil yokai, they began to bring her offerings. She was thankful for this since she often felt a burden to the village. They assured her it was not the case while keeping a respectful distance. However, Kagome did not feel reassured. She had come to the village with nothing and could offer nothing aside from protection from an affliction she was responsible for bringing upon them in the first place. In addition, Kagome was diligent at learning healing techniques from Kaede to augment her priestess position. Coupled with the knowledge she had brought back from her time, she finally began to feel as though she could contribute something more to the village she now resided in.

Weeks passed and Kagome missed home terribly. Once, she tried to sneak out to the well just to see if she could slip through and let her family know she was okay. Her plan was to wait until night had fallen and the village had finally quieted into slumber. She was successful in slipping out of Kaede's house, where she now resided, unnoticed and making her way towards the well. When Kagome got close, she began to hear a rustle from the trees. She stopped and assessed her surroundings, listening and feeling for anything amiss. A gentle wind blew a cool, night breeze through her hair and she tried to listen closely, blocking out the sounds of nature. The frequent attacks for the Shikon Jewel were enough to keep her on edge and now she was alone at night away from the safety the village afforded to her.

She heard the rustle again and quickly drew her bow, nocking an arrow and pointing it in the direction of the sound. "Show yourself or I will shoot!" Kagome called.

She saw a flash of white and Kagome instantly recalled the strange man from the Goshinboku tree. Occasionally, she wondered what had become of him. Kaede did not know much of him aside from what Kagome had already been told, a story about a dog and it's master.

The tree rustled once more, bringing Kagome back to the present, and a small figure appeared, trotting forward tentatively. "A child?" Kagome questioned aloud, voicing her confusion. "Where did you come from?"

It dawned on Kagome that the child was no ordinary human. He sported a bushy tail, pointed ears, and small padded feet. Aside from his obvious attributes, Kagome was hesitant to point her weapon in the direction of this small and painfully cute mononoke child. As he drew closer, he had a look of lost terror on his slanted, green eyes.

"Please help me, miko-sama," the young boy called to her with a wavering voice. He stopped just outside of her reach and pouted.

"What's the matter, little guy? Are you hurt? Are you lost?" Kagome asked, shouldering her weapon. She did not feel any threat coming from this young yokai and all the others she had met so far had a distinct evil that seemed to radiate from them like a black aura.

"I-I-I dunno," he blubbered on the edge of tears. His lower lip was extended and quivering almost exaggeratedly.

Kagome felt her heart swell for this little guy. This was the Feudal Era after all. There was always news coming to the village of war, pillaging, and other atrocities occurring all over the provinces. She stepped closer to the little yokai and knelt down in front of him.

"Hey there, it's okay now," Kagome said in a reassuring tone.

The boy's head was lowered and he raised his hand towards her as if he was expecting her to take him into her arms. She tried to duck her head to look at the boy's face and noticed his tears were fake and he did not have a pout, but a mischievous grin on his little face. Kagome's brow knit in confusion and as realization dawned her, it was too late. The child reached out and snatched the Shikon Jewel, yanking it from the throng around her neck and took off into the woods.

Kagome felt a surge of anger at having been duped by such an obvious trick, "Get back here you little #! &*$," she yelled and bounded off in hot pursuit of the small thief.

She darted into the woods, hot on the trail of the young yokai thief. Thankfully, the moon was bright, providing her enough light to keep on his trail. He was quick, but she was determined. Kagome followed him for a few yards and when it became apparent that he wasn't losing her he stopped and turned to face her. Even in the darkness, His green eyes flashed and a smirk formed on his face.

"Stupid girl," he shouted at her. Then he held up the Shikon Jewel in between his thumb and forefinger in a taunting manner.

Kagome grimaced and quickly scanned the area. She didn't want to shoot him...yet. He seemed a little misguided but relatively innocent, despite his actions. She spied a loose stone and reached down and snagged it up, trying to formulate a plan.

"It wasn't too hard to trick ya," the boy taunted. "Or maybe you're just dumb for a human."

Kagome raised her hand in a menacing manner, "Give it back, or so help me!"

The boy flashed a smile, "We've been watching you. You're soft and I knew you wouldn't be hard to trick," he repeated with childlike sincerity.

"We?" Kagome questioned. "What kind of yokai are you supposed to be, kid? A little shit demon?"

The boy frowned, "I'm a Kistune!" he yelled defensively.

"That explains a lot." She kept her hand raised and watched the kitsune's every move. She recalled from stories that Kistune were mischievous by nature.

He brought both if his little hands down onto clenched fists by his sides, "No, it doesn't!" in a flash of white smoke, another identical kitsune appeared several feet away, and then another, and another, until there were nearly a dozen kitsune crowding around her, trying to disorient her.

"What do you think you are doing kid?" she demanded.

"Hehehe," the Kistune cackled in unison.

Kagome sighed and looked around at all if the kitsune surrounding her. _Which was the original,_ she wondered. The clones began to dance around her in an odd fashion, in some ploy to keep her from discovering the true kitsune. Focusing, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She prayed her training held true. Finally, her eyes popped open and she threw the stone in the direction of one of the kitsune. It lobbed him in the head and he cried out and clutched at his head in pain.

"Owiee!"

He had been trying to distract her and run off with the jewel, she rationed out. Once the stone had connected with his skull, the other illusions disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Serves you right, stealing from people. Especially us dumb humans," Kagome chided him while she grabbed up the Shikon Jewel that the kitsune had dropped. She deftly tucked the small orb into a hidden pocket inside sewn inside her kosode.

The kitsune rubbed at his head and looked up at her, unsure what to make of this situation.

"What's your name?" Kagome asked. She rubbed at his small head in a soothing gesture.

The small child looked around in confused panic, "Uh...uh, Ship-po?"

"Shippo, huh? Well, Shippo, didn't your parents teach you it's not right to steal?" Kagome looked around to see what the kitsune was searching for. He had said 'we' so she deduced he wasn't alone, or rather there was an accomplice, just not around. But why would they send this kid out alone at night? They must have underestimated her, or perhaps they overestimated their plan.

Shippo puffed up, instantly forgetting his pain, "My parents are dead, okay?!"

"Oh," Kagome said sadly. "I'm sorry Shippo. I didn't know. What happened? Is that why you're out here alone?"

He really did have tears in his eyes now, Kagome was sure of it. He deflated like a balloon and fell back to looking uncertain. "Mama died when I was little and my papa was killed by a big, evil yokai."

"That's horrible! Is that why you were trying to steal the Shikon Jewel?"

Shippo looked at Kagome as if she had said the dumbest thing ever, "Well, yeah. It's supposed to make me stronger so I can have my revenge!"

Kagome took to soothing his head again, "Awe, little guy, it doesn't work like that."

Hearing that, Shippo looked up at her with a perplexed expression, "Huh? Whadya mean? It's supposed to make you stronger, that's what he told me…"

"Who is this 'he'? Is he the one who told you to steal the Shikon Jewel?" Kagome asked. She took another quick look around and seeing no one, returned her attention back to the kitsune. "Are you alone?"

Shippo hesitated and Kagome could see the wheels turning. So he wasn't alone.

"Uhm…" he dithered. "Well... I…" he looked away, almost ashamed.

Kagome's eyes nearly bulged from her head and she gasped once she felt a hand lightly caress and grip her bottom. Before she could spin around to confront the molester, she felt warm breathing on her neck. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she was shocked still.

"He's with me, beautiful lady," a male voice whispered from behind into her ear, the owner of the roaming hand.

Kagome could feel a little shriek erupt from her throat and she whipped around and connected her closed fist with the deviant's unsuspecting face. The force of her blow caught the man off guard and hit him square in the jaw, sending him staggering backward

.

"What the hell?" the man complained, nursing a sore cheek. He looked genuinely offended she had struck him.

"You! You perverted bastard! Who are you?!" Kagome demanded, pointing a shaky finger.

"You hit me," the man stated, still rubbing his cheek.

The moon had risen to its highest point in the sky and splashed a silvery glow to illuminate the man's face. He was taller than she and had his dark hair tied into a ponytail. His dark eyes looked kind but confused; though how he had any right to be confused was beyond her. Overall, he was rather handsome but Kagome couldn't help but feel repulsed by his groping.

"You're damn right I hit you!" she retorted. "You're lucky I don't shoot you!" She had quickly pulled free her weapon and nocked an arrow for emphasis.

The man took a step back slowly and raised his hands defensively, "Woah, whoa. No, need for that miko-sama."

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't? If you are here to steal the Shikon Jewel…" she pulled the string taut and aimed at his chest. She quickly noticed he had a rosary covering his right hand, taking note of its unique positioning.

"I mean you no harm, Miss. I, too, am but a humble priest who seeks to rid the world of the Jewel of Four Souls," he articulated.

Kagome scoffed, "You? A monk? And you're trying to 'rid the world of the Jewel' by what? Stealing it?"

The monk lowered his hands and turned his back on her, clearly feeling comfortable enough to walk away and retrieve an object which was stashed against a nearby tree. _So, he had been waiting here for her_ , she thought. After he had retrieved it, he turned back towards her.

"No, lady, I merely wanted to liberate you from the daunting task at hand. I realize how burdensome it is for a beauty like yourself to waste away, protecting an object that puts you and your village in danger," the monk told her fluidly.

Kagome's eyelids lowered and she lowered the bow to aim at his feet without breaking her deadpan gaze from him. She released an arrow at his feet, causing him to jump in surprise. "Really?!"

"Oops. It slipped," Kagome said monotonic, Casually drawing another arrow.

"My name is Miroku, and as I said, I am a humble monk. I had heard there was an inept miko protecting the newly reappeared Shikon Jewel. I took it upon myself to come and offer my assistance."

Kagome lowered her bow, watching the monk stiffen in anticipation of her shooting at him again. "Inept, huh? Is that why you enlisted that innocent child to do your dirty work?"

"Inept apologize for the deceit, miss. I felt it would be easier to slip the Jewel off of your person when you were alone rather any other means," he explained.

Kagome sighed and began her walk back to the village, her plans to return home temporarily suspended. "Come on Shippo," she called over her shoulder.

The young kitsune bounded over to her without hesitation, "Me?"

Kagome smiled down at him, "You're better off coming with me."

"Okay," he said happily.

Miroku scratched at his head, confused at the turn of events. Had he just been brushed off? And his young tag-a-long removed? As he watched the pair walk away towards the village they had staked out he vaguely heard young Shippo ask Kagome, "What's a pervert?"

* * *

The monk had arrived in the village the next day. He'd been well received by the villagers due to his charm. Kagome had heard his reason for making an appearance and had a small chuckle to herself, " _Help the miko guard the Shikon Jewel_ ," he had said. So, he had been welcomed with open arms, a room cleared out for him as long as he planned on staying to help protect the strange new miko.

Shippo had told Kagome that Miroku was a pretty nice guy. He had found Shippo hiding after his father had been killed by other yokai. Miroku had come to the area in the hopes of expelling the mononoke who inflicted the locals with their sadistic idea of fun. Many passers-by had fallen prey to their games and lost their lives, much like Shippo's father. The yokai had grown tired of playing and moved on prior to the monk's arrival, which was probably for the best seeing as how the yokai were rumored to be quite strong and dangerous. So, Miroku did what he was good at and claimed to have vanquished the yokai menace - using Shippo as the scapegoat - and taking the wealthy lords of the area for all they were worth.

After hearing this story, Kagome could feel her eyes narrowing in disbelief but Shippo vouched for the monk, telling her that Miroku had actually sold those goods and given the profits to those in need, only keeping a small amount for himself as "payment". Rather than exterminating Shippo, Miroku had the youngster accompany him on his travels, often using the kitsune in his dealings when a village or estate called upon his services to appease ghosts or demons that were actually nothing but the made-up fancies of those whose greed had gotten the best of them, leaving them paranoid and seeing things that weren't truly there.

All in all, Miroku did not seem so bad. Well, on second thought, he had his good moments. Other times he seemed to spend a little too much time eyeing and fawning over the village girls who were comely. When he wasn't flirting, the monk often volunteered his time to help Kagome practice some of her spiritual training exercises. He was himself, skilled and had immense spiritual power, though Kagome could feel it suppressed by some means. To her, it felt as though there was a huge reservoir of power but his access to it was limited to a small trickle that bottlenecked due to some unknown reason. Kagome had asked Miroku about it, but he would casually change the subject.

"Why do you avoid telling me the truth Miroku?" Kagome asked.

He nearly always had his staff, this day was no different, and a gentle wind blew, causing the rings linked onto it to chime softly as they clinked against one another. He would not meet her gaze but stared off into the distance. "I don't want to burden you with any more trouble."

"Really? You don't want to burden me with more trouble? You've already brought me a kitsune child and I am constantly having to run young girls off on top of my own duties," Kagome said with a chuckle. She noticed that he had glanced down at his right hand. She caught him doing that a lot and pondered at what was underneath his rosary that pained him so, but she would rather him tell her in his own time.

"He seems to have taken quite a liking to you," Miroku told her, nodding towards Shippo who was currently assisting Kaede with some task. "When I continue on my journey, he will probably be best suited to stay here."

Kagome watched the young kitsune pick a tool up and pass it to Kaede thoughtfully. Miroku's statement did not surprise her. She hadn't expected him to stay as long as he had. Whatever he thought would happen in the village had not come to pass. "So, you're leaving then?"

Miroku glanced at her, "Yes."

"Well, aside from our first meeting, I am happy to have met you and I am grateful for the help you've given me," she said. Kagome smiled at her new friend and they shared a quiet laugh. As the laugh faded, Miroku's face settled into a more serious expression.

"Whatever you do, don't let the Shikon Jewel fall into the wrong hands," he told her.

"I wouldn't plan on it," she assured him. She started to ask if he was leaving tomorrow but Shippo bounded over, buzzing with energy.

"Didya hear?" he questioned, bouncing from foot to foot.

"Hear what, Shippo?" Kagome asked.

Shippo pointed over to the west at a group of villagers who crowded around Kaede. "Those guys were traveling through the forest and the came across somethin."

"Came across what?" Kagome asked.

Miroku's interest had been piqued, "Let's have it Shippo."

"I dunno yet, just something that freaked those guys out," he said. He ran back over to where the village men stood to listen in.

Kagome and Miroku looked at each other and they both headed over as well.

"I dinnae what it was," one man said.

"Had to of been a yokai, it was so strange!" said another.

"Couldn't of been no yokai, I tell you," said a third.

"Why's that?" Miroku asked.

The villager who had spoken last regarded Miroku level, "Cause it didn't attack us."

The monk thought for a moment, "Just because it does not attack doesn't mean it is not yokai. Take our young kitsune here."

The men all looked at Shippo as if seeing him for the first time. Clearly, they had not thought of Shippo as a yokai. He was young, small and had a child's innocence, a few things that the people of this area did not associate with mononoke. Shippo looked back at them with wide eyes.

"Well, this'n was a full grown man with dog ears and silver hair," the villager said.

"Yeah," chimed in another, "Soon as we saw em he took off."

As soon as Kagome heard 'dog ears' she knew what, or rather who, they were talking about. It was someone that she thought about often since she had arrived in the Feudal Era. Not a day went by that she didn't wonder after him. He had disappeared so suddenly and he was shrouded in mystery. Even Kaede didn't know much about him despite being there when he was sealed to the tree. She was pretty tight-lipped about it all, only saying that he was not human and was the one who had blinded her eye. Kagome had prodded Kaede that surely she must know more, but the old woman would only shake her head.

Kagome had been able to get a name out of Kaede. "Inu". ' _Odd name choice_ ,' Kagome had thought, seeing as how it was the word for dog. She remembered him pinned against the tree and climbing up to feel his ears. She felt herself blush with mild embarrassment. And the way he looked at her once she realized he had awoken.

"I'll go check it out," Kagome told them all calmly.

They all nodded their assent and murmured to themselves quietly. The miko had made a decision and they would not question it. Even Kaede nodded in approval.

"I'll go with you!" Shippo said excitedly.

"I would rather do this on my own," Kagome told him. She felt bad once she saw him deflate, but tried to perk him up. "Why don't you go help Miroku?" she gestured at the monk who gave her a sidelong expression at the idea. Kagome knelt down to whisper in the kitsune's ear, "He says he's leaving."

Shippo snapped up, wide-eyed, at Miroku, "What?! You're leaving?!"

Miroku frowned at Kagome. He had hoped to slip away with little pomp and circumstance from the Kitsune he had saved. While they bickered, Kagome took her chance to do the same; slip away. She already had her bow and arrows with her, so she needed no additional prep before she went to check on the rumor.

The village men had gone to trade with another village to the west, so Kagome retraced their path. The men would not have strayed too far from the roads where it was most safe, so that is the way she went.

She had been gone for an hour and was prepared to turn around. She did not want to stray too far from the village with the Shikon Jewel, lest she attract unsavory folk to the area. At times she felt she should take the Shikon Jewel as far away from innocent people as possible but rationed out that she still needed help to completely grasp her new spiritual powers. Once she felt more confident in her abilities she could travel away from her new friends and perhaps find a way to eliminate the Jewel once and for all. She longed to return home to her family but the responsibility bestowed upon her prevented that from happening.

Kagome stopped and looked around. It was time to turn around. She couldn't be gone too long or they would come searching for her. She was surprised anyone let her come this far on her own. Any other time she had an escort of some kind. Everyone must be coming to trust her and her abilities.

No sign of anything unusual, Kagome was partially convinced those men had been seeing things. She had gotten a quarter of the way back to the village when she saw a flash of red out of the corner of her eye. She stopped and turned, slowly, to find nothing. Kagome sighed, annoyed at herself for seeing things that weren't there. Here she was thinking to herself that the villagers were being jumpy and she was seeing things, too. She began to walk again until she heard a crack of thunder overhead. ' _Damn_ ,' she thought. ' _Where did this storm come from_?'

Another crack of thunder boomed and Kagome looked up and around to see where this storm was. When she looked up, she saw an evil grin staring back down at her from an elongated, disturbingly ugly face. A yokai!


	6. Home at Last

**Author's Notes:** Sorry this chapter took so long, I've been on my yearly hiatus. The warm months are very, very busy for me where I have to take a break from writing to focus on...not writing things. Hope this chapter is enjoyable!

Happy reading!

* * *

 **Chapter Six** : **Home At Last**

Rated - M (for suggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

This particular yokai stared at her from atop of a thundercloud. He was huge and grotesque to behold. The yokai chuckled with mirth. "I have found double the prize! The Shikon Jewel and a beautiful woman who's holding it for me." He squealed with glee, "Oooiieeee, Brother will be so jealous!"

Kagome whipped out her bow and pulled an arrow free in expert motion. "Yeah, I don't think so!" Pulling the bowstring back, she released a shot that held true. At least, it would have held true had the yokai not taken a large breath and expelled fire-breath incinerating everything in its path, including the spiritual arrow. Kagome was unprepared for the assault and only had a split second to dodge the incoming blast. She leaped to the side, crashing on her knees and elbows. Though she had managed to get clear of the fire, she could still feel the heat that singed the bottom of her robes.

She quickly stood up and aimed another arrow. This yokai was much stronger than the few she had encountered and she was not sure of her chances alone and she was woefully unprepared for such an assault. The yokai floating above her laughed maliciously, clearly aware of her predicament. "Silly human. You are no match for me! Not I, Manten of the Thunder Clan!"

Kagome knew he was right. She couldn't risk drawing him back to the village where he could wreak havoc, but she couldn't just give up either. "What makes you think I am alone?" she fibbed, trying to buy some time for herself to think.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" he yelled from above. "I saw you come out here alone."

"That was the idea, nitwit! Make you think I'm alone to catch you off guard!" she lied and 'Not very convincingly', she thought. Thankfully, this yokai didn't seem too bright.

"Then where are your companions? Have them come out and face me!" he bellowed.

"They aren't going to come out just because you yell for them. You have to go in there and find them," she said, pointing into a wooded area off of the path.

The yokai, Manten, scratched at his large head, thumbing at the few hairs on his scalp. "In there you say?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes, and you had better be careful. They are awfully strong!"

"Okay. You wait here then, girl. I shall defeat these strong companions of yours and then come back for my prize. Brother will be so envious to hear I defeated a mighty foe AND collected the Shikon Jewel!" Manten rubbed his hands together greedily and, on his thundercloud, disappeared into the wooded area.

'Thank goodness this idiot fell for it!' Kagome thought as she sprinted away in the opposite direction. She wasn't sure how much time she would have before the brute realized he had been duped and came after her. At least if she could get some distance between them she might be able to catch him off guard with one of her arrows.

It was only a couple of moments before she heard loud cracks of thunder, indicating Manten realized he had been tricked. She continued to run through the brush and trees before deciding on a spot to hide and wait. She slid into a small clearing, behind a bush.

She could hear the thunder growing louder and the cursing of the yokai. Kagome tried to quiet her breathing, slowing her heartbeat to concentrate on eliminating this threat. The loud thunderclaps were almost upon her, so she took a deep breath in anticipation, focusing her aim. One eye closed and her head tilted, she waited...and waited.

Precious seconds passed and the malicious yokai did not pass. She lowered the bow and listened. A deep boom echoed from behind her. She could feel the blood drain from her face and knew she would not have enough time to leap out of the way this time around. Somehow the yokai, Manten, had stumbled upon her from behind and was now about to eliminate her with his fire breath.

Kagome, not ready to give up despite the odds, threw herself out of the way. Given the timing of her jump, she knew she wouldn't get far, but she had to try. The last blast had been about five feet wide and she wasn't sure if she could get far with so little time. As she lunged, she was positive she would not make it out of the blast field. She could already feel the heat from the fire upon her as consciousness slipped away. Oddly enough, she recalled seeing that flash of red from earlier and then feeling nearly weightless. Apparently strange things occurred as you died, like seeing colors and feeling strange sensations aside from searing hot pain she had expected.

* * *

On the edge of consciousness, Kagome could feel something leaning over her. The sensation of being watched was perturbing, especially with her eyes closed. She jolted awake, thrusting a fist towards the unknown presence she felt. Her eyes bulged and a gasp escaped her lips while she came to.

Vaguely, she realized that her hand throbbed and brought it to her face to examine it closely. It finally dawned on her that her fist had connected with someone. Likely a skull from the smarting her knuckles felt. But when she took a preemptive look around, she saw nothing.

'So, I'm not dead?' was her first thought. Her limbs were all still intact. Nothing had been burnt off and she felt no pain. 'Did someone rescue me?' she tried to recall. Then her eyes widened once again as panic set upon her. The Jewel! She reached to her chest and could feel its presence nestled between her breasts, its peculiar aura granting her comfort. 'Thank goodness no one had taken it.' As her sense of dread settled, she noticed her bow next to her. 'That made it, too. Good.' She wrapped her hand around the grip and held it firmly.

In the distance, Kagome could hear more peals of thunder. She sat upright and looked around. That yokai was somewhere out there, probably looking for her. But where was her savior? She had not rescued herself, had she? A sudden emergence of new powers seemed unlikely.

The sky had grown dark with clouds, but it was still light enough for Kagome to take note of her surroundings. Another section of the woods off of the road she had been traveling, Kagome suspected. It did not seem out of the ordinary; dead leaves, ferns, and other foliage trees both old and new, and moss-covered rocks. However, the foliage surrounding her looked as though something or someone had been occupying this space. It had a rather lived-in feel to it. The small space was rather occluded from view being surrounded by natural flora; ferns and a fallen tree marked the perimeter.

Her study of the area became distracted when lightning flashed across the sky and the boom of thunder followed shortly after, sounding much closer than just a moment ago. So, Manten was close to finding her, probably incensed by her escape. It was time for her to make her exit now. She stood up, brushing her skirts absently, trying to contemplate the best method to deal with the yokai pursuing her. Another bolt of lightning flashed and at that moment a man in red dropped from a tree and landed in front of her in a crouch. Kagome gasped and took a step back.

Rather than a man poised before her, though, was something else. It was the yokai from the Goshinboku tree with his golden eyes and silver hair. The dog ears on top of his head stood alert, betraying his heritage. Kaede had told Kagome that the most powerful yokai could take human form, but those of lesser or mixed blood retained more obvious features that belied what they truly were. Kaede had also told her that this was a hanyo, a mixing of human and yokai. Hanyo were considered the lowest of low, having no place with either Mononoke or human.

The hanyo before Kagome eyed her curiously. She, in turn, regarded him, bemused to see a nice little lump above his left eye. If she'd had any sense, she would feel frightened, but he did not seem threatening and while he hadn't uttered a word, his eyes exuded quiet intelligence.

She opened her mouth to speak but the crack of thunder stole her words, causing the hanyo to jump into action, literally. He jumped up into a tree and perched on a branch surveying the area. The yokai Manten was close now; practically upon them. His thundercloud sped into view, its rider bellowing with fury as he spotted his elusive prey.

As Manten approached, Kagome's rescuer launched himself at the yokai, knocking him off of his aerial perch. The pair thudded to the ground where the hanyo issued a punch to Manten's massive head. Honestly, Kagome would have been concerned had he missed.

"Owie!" Manten squealed, gripping a large lump on his large head. "Who the hell are you?!" he demanded of the hanyo. When he did not receive an answer he deduced for himself, "This is your strong companion, eh? A half-blood? I will crush his bones and turn his flesh into jelly. Then I will take you and the Shikon Jewel. How fun this shall be!"

Kagome was sure that she heard the Hanyo growl menacingly, just like a dog would when provoked. She'd be willing to bet if he'd had a hackle, it would have been raised as well. He glared wordlessly at Manten, standing his ground. "Heeheehee," Manten shrieked with glee. He took a deep breath and released his thunder-fire breath, demolishing all within its path. All but the hanyo who deftly jumped out of the way, landing neatly behind Manten in a crouch.

"Dammit! Stay still pest!" Manten demanded. He turned to face his adversary, "Rats are always scurrying when they know their end is near." A grin split the yokai's face in a grotesque way, "Die with honor, hanyo! It's the only honorable thing to happen in your miserable life. A shame your bitch of a mother did not have the mercy to strangle you straight from the womb."

Even Kagome winced at Manten's words, no one should speak about another's mother that way. It was clear the contempt that Yokai felt for Hanyos in his words. As much as Manten's words bothered Kagome, they incited a quiet rage within the hanyo. His golden eyes widened in fury as the insult hit home. His upper lip lifted in a snarl and a roar erupted from him.

Manten only chuckled, amused he had said something to elicit such a reaction. Normally he was not good with words and his brother often told him what an idiot he was. Defeating this puny enemy was a demonstration to not only his power but his intelligence as well. With the smile still plastered to his face, jagged teeth exposed, he puffed up his chest for one final expulsion of his fire breath. This tactic seemed to work well enough and he knew that his yokai speed was greater than a hanyo, so without a second thought he expelled the thunderous fire towards where the hanyo crouched.

Kagome watched from a safe distance as the hanyo jumped over the assault just as easily as he had a moment ago. She wondered why Manten would attempt the same attack a second time when the result would be the same. 'He really is an idiot,' she thought. The Hanyo must have made the same observation. Rather than land behind Manten and await his next move, the Hanyo reacted quickly, coming directly behind the Yokai. In one nimble motion, he plunged his clawed hand into Manten's chest.

Manten's bulbous eyes bulged from their sockets in shock and pain. He clutched at his chest in a feeble attempt to soothe the pain he must have felt from within and gasped while bloody spittle seeped from the corners of his mouth. Clawing with one hand, he made a desperate try with his other arm to grab his opponent. The hanyo stepped aside, removing his hold from within Manten's chest cavity. He did not leave empty-handed. His taloned fingers clutched the still beating heart of his foe. It was hideous to behold; purple, bloody, and grotesquely large.

Manten took one last ragged breath and turned his head to watch the hanyo squeeze his heart until it burst into fleshy pieces. Manten's eyes glazed over and as he fell to his knees the words, "Avenge me brother!" escaped his lips before he collapsed.

Kagome could not believe what she had just witnessed. She wasn't sure whether she should thank the hanyo or break into a sprint. His eyes, as he battled Manten, could only be described as dead and unfeeling. Perhaps dead was not the right word for it. Blank seemed to be a better description. There was no joy, sorrow, anger, or fear, just nothing. What creature kills so callously, she wondered. But she couldn't help but feel intrigued as she regarded him now. Once Manten had collapsed, he seemed to also collapse into himself, becoming a muted version of what he just was.

Tentatively, she walked towards him, being careful to avoid the bits and pieces of Manten that remained, and he watched her do so warily as if expecting some form of punishment. He was crouched down on all fours and his ears were laid flat. "Um...thank you for saving me," she said. He did not respond but turned his gaze from her, as though he were ashamed or afraid to look at her.

"Okay," she said aloud wondering why he was acting so apprehensive, which was a big turnaround from his behavior just moments ago. "My name is Kagome," she said extending her hand down to him in a greeting, "Nice to meet you". He shuffled backward at her gesture. "Wait! I won't hurt you!" she called. "In fact, I think I should be more afraid of you than you seem to be of me right now." Slowly she lowered herself down into a crouch, mirroring him, and ambled towards him. This time he did not retreat, but regarded her with intense curiosity, as if he had never seen anyone come to his level before. Once she was close enough to reach out and touch him she stopped. "I'm Kagome. What's your name?"

His brow knit together in confusion and his golden eyes turned back to her. She smiled warmly, hoping he would see that she was genuine. Hesitating for a moment he blinked and opened his mouth, searching for his name. "Inu…" he said finally.

"Inu?" Kagome repeated. She felt a pang of pity that someone would be cruel enough to name him for a dog.

He shook his head, "Inu...Yasha."

She felt her smile deepen, "Inuyasha," she repeated, trying it out. "That's a lovely name."

In an attempt not to startle him again, she reached her hand out to him but did not break his gaze. He quickly looked down at the gesture and then back up at her. He didn't seem to understand what she was doing but grabbed her extended palm within his own. Just as slowly as she had come near to him, she rose up, bringing him with her until they were both standing, though he was a head taller than her. He was still just as mysterious, if not more, from the first time she met him. His golden eyes were entrancing as she stared into them and she mused over how nice his face looked, coupled with the silver hair and those eyes. Even his unusual ears did nothing to offset his distinguishing features.

Suddenly she felt her face grow hot once she realized she was still holding Inuyasha's hand and mulling over how attractive she thought he was. Kagome immediately snatched her hand away and rubbed it nervously. "We should be getting back," she told him. Turning on her heel she took a few steps forward and looked to see if he followed. "Come on," she said when she realized he had not. This time, she simply carried on, not waiting again, but listened for the sound of footsteps. She was satisfied to hear them come up behind her and maintain a steady pace as she led the way back to the village.

They arrived back to the village in short order. Kagome figured she had not been gone longer than a few hours and was quietly surprised to see Miroku had begun to put together a rescue detail.

"I like to think I can take care of myself!" she teased.

Miroku spun around to see her safe and sound but gaped once he saw Inuyasha behind her. Before he could react Kagome put up a cautioning hand, "It's okay. This is Inuyasha. He's the reason I took so long."

The monk seemed to bite back a desire to exorcize the demon who was escorted into the village. "Lady Kagome, I thought it was your prerogative to keep demons out of the village, not bring them in?" The few villagers he had assembled shuffled nervously, feeling well-deserved anxiety at seeing yet another yokai broach their village border.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "He saved me from a yokai who was searching for the Shikon Jewel. I was fortunate that he was around."

"And you said you could take care of yourself," Miroku grumbled.

"I said I like to think I can," she retorted with a sniff. Changing the subject she carried on, "I imagine Inuyasha, here, is the one these fellows saw on their way back."

Miroku crossed his arms and eyed Inuyasha skeptically. "Hmmpfh" he grunted with disdain. He did not seem convinced that bringing Inuyasha to the village was the best idea.

Shippo picked this moment to bound over and leap onto Miroku's shoulder. "Who's this weirdo, Kagome?" Shippo asked.

Kagome glanced back at Inuyasha, but his expression remained blank, taking no heed of the child's words. "His name is Inuyasha, Shippo." She paused a moment before adding, "Be nice." Shippo eyed him dubiously, not sure what to make of the newcomer.

If Kagome were honest with herself, she was a bit apprehensive about Kaede learning of Inuyasha's arrival.

Kagome had been correct to feel apprehension. Kaede had not taken Inuyasha's arrival well at all. Kagome hadn't expected her to give Inuyasha a warm welcome, but Kaede had been unusually cold to the point where she extended her icy behavior towards Kagome as well. At least at first. Eventually, Kaede lowered her wall and tolerated Inuyasha's presence. This may have been attributed to Inuyasha's quiet subservient disposition. Once Kaede deemed him not to be a threat, she opened up again and Kagome's training resumed with increased intensity.

* * *

Another month had passed and Kagome felt her homesickness with overwhelming intensity. Her family must have thought her dead and she felt crushed she was putting them through agony while she was truly alive and well. She knew that the time had come for her to make a trip back...if she could. Kagome was not sure if a trip back through the well as possible, but she had to try. The thought of returning home and bringing trouble back with her was frightening. She had promised to protect those around her from the power that she had released into the world and that extended to whatever time period she was in; the past or her future. Ultimately, she felt confident enough in her new abilities to return home for a short time and not bring any harm to her family. She had decided the village would have plenty of protection while she was away especially with Kaede, Miroku, Shippo, and even Inuyasha to watch over things.

Miroku had decided to stay a little longer once Inuyasha had arrived. Like Kaede, Miroku was slow to trust the hanyo's presence and postponed his trip until he was certain that there would be no murdering spree. He seemed to distrust Mononoke, much like everyone else in this time period, but Miroku warmed to Inuyasha much quicker than Kaede had. It was as if he felt compelled to take Inuyasha under his wing and bring him out of his shell. Perhaps it was Shippo that demonstrated to the monk that not all Mononoke were bad.

Kagome approached Miroku on the morning she planned to return home. She hoped that he would be receptive of her request today and ran her fingers through her hair with a feeling of apprehension. Miroku did not know where she came from; not really.

"Miroku, I have a favor to ask of you," she began.

"Anything for you Lady Kagome," he replied, leaning close in his flirtatious manner.

She laughed inwardly at his antics but rolled her eyes and sighed, "I'm being serious, Miroku."

Still smiling he awaited her request, "Okay then Lady, what's this request?"

"I...I want to return home," she began and then hurried to add, "just for a bit."

Miroku considered her request, "I suppose I was incorrect in my assumption that this was your village of birth."

Kagome watched as Inuyasha approached with Shippo bounding alongside. Those two had formed somewhat of a brotherly bond, albeit the sibling relationship mirrored more of a love-hate relationship that bordered closer to tolerance and disdain than anything. Still, the young kitsune found someone he could relate and look up to while Inuyasha could get a better sense of his yokai side through Shippo.

Looking back to Miroku, Kagome took a breath, "Well, it is true I have lived in this area my whole life, but I haven't been born yet. My home is in a different time period...in the future."

Miroku laughed, "You jest, miko."

She stared at him stoically. "I'd like you all to accompany me to the Bone Eater's Well, just in case."

"What's at the well Kagome?" Shippo asked after he launched onto Miroku's shoulder.

"Apparently Kagome is returning to her home, young Shippo," Miroku answered. Shippo wilted visibly, "Wait...you're leaving?!" he pouted with tears welling in his eyes.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Miroku and turned her attention to Shippo who began to sniffle convincingly, "It's not like that. I'm coming back. It'll only be for a little while."

"Y-y-you promise?" he blubbered.

"I promise," she assured him, smiling once the child shed his sad facade for a grin. "I suppose there is no better time than now." She motioned with her hand, "Shall we?"

Shippo jumped from his perch and dashed down the path towards the well. "Last one is a rotten egg!" he called. Kagome's reassurance must have satiated the child.

Miroku nodded at Kagome and began to follow after Shippo, leaving her and Inuyasha to bring up the rear. She fell into step beside Inuyasha, who remained quiet, his hands tucked inside his sleeves. Kagome stole a quick glance at him, noting how his silver hair was growing from the shaggy mop she had first encountered him with. Now it fell past his chin and she couldn't help but think the new length added something that she couldn't put her finger on. "So, will you be alright here with Miroku and Shippo while I'm gone?" she asked, hoping to break the silence.

He turned his head to reply, "Yes."

Kagome pressed her lips together. Inuyasha was still markedly reticent even after his time spent at the village. Initially, she thought that his vocabulary rivaled a parrot, with him only able to repeat words with no understanding of what they meant. That first impression couldn't have been further from the truth. While he did not speak unless spoken to, he was observant and thoughtful. Uncharacteristic for someone she incorrectly perceived with the intellect of a house pet.

"I don't plan on being gone long. I...um...hope it's not too much to ask you help keep an eye on things?" Kagome started. Inuyasha eyed her questioningly. "What I mean to say is, you handled the thunder demon and I thought that maybe if anything were to happen while I was gone you could handle that as well."

Inuyasha did not respond straight away, as though he were considering his words. "What about you, Kagome?" he asked, finally.

"Me?" she countered. "I'll be fine. There's nothing like you or Shippo or even that thunder yokai where I am from." At least she hoped there wasn't, but did not want to worry him by putting her fears to words. When she glanced back over at him she could have sworn he was eying her doubtfully before he turned to look ahead.

They came upon the well that sat in the open, looking unremarkable in its simplicity. Shippo and Miroku waited by its side as she and Inuyasha approached. Kagome's theory was that the well was a time portal but she was not sure if it was a one or two-way portal. Now was her opportunity to test the theory out. She had brought nothing with her besides her bow, arrows, and, of course, the Shikon Jewel. Whether she would pass through or not, she did not need anything more.

"If this works, I will see you guys soon. If not, I will only have a sore rear to show for it."

"I'm still not certain I follow Lady Kagome," Miroku said. "This seems like folly."

Kagome laughed out loud. Miroku looked at her inquisitively, "What's so amusing?"

She chuckled, "It's just funny to me that you have no problem with the existence of magic, spiritual power, demons, and the like but you have a hard time with time travel." She swung her legs over the side of the well, not wanting to wait much longer.

Miroku was puzzled, "Those are the reality. What you propose is improbable."

"But not impossible," she added.

"What's to get Miroku?" Shippo challenged, confident in Kagome's words. "You're holding her up!"

The kitsune's outburst allowed for a moment of levity in the situation. Smiling, Kagome waved, "I'll be back as soon as I can. Take care of the village and Kaede while I'm gone."

"You can count on us!" Shippo hollered enthusiastically.

"Bye, Shippo." She nodded in their direction, "Miroku….Inuyasha," she said before pushing off and down into the well. As she fell, she prayed she passed through so that she could prevent herself from looking a fool. Her wish granted, she felt herself passing through time. At least she assumed that's what the feeling meant. Gravity reversed once she neared the bottom and she had an odd squeezing sensation for an instant. Above her was darkness and the air smelled like damp, old wood. Kagome smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. She was home and her family was near. Climbing out of the well, she lifted herself over the side and did all but sprint to her family's house. She could almost hear their voices from the kitchen and threw open the door to gasps of astonishment, "Kagome!"

* * *

Until next time….


	7. Homecoming Revelations

**Author's Notes:** I realize it has been a while since my last update. I do apologize. Life just gets busy sometimes. I'd like to thank those who took the time to review thus far and those who even reviewed during the story's hiatus. While I am not writing for reviews, they are nice and do give me a nice motivational boost, so thank you again!

I'm working to get everyone's favorite character back to his old self, but please be patient and understanding. I've put him through a lot and he's just not there yet. It would not be realistic for him to just snap to his OC behavior/mannerisms so please give it time.

Please enjoy this next chapter. And if you can...don't forget that a little motivation goes a long way ;)

* * *

 **Chapter Seven** : Homecoming Revelations

Rated - M (for suggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

How much time had passed since Kagome had left, he was not sure. Inuyasha had spent so much time not keeping track of time, that this new concept of days, weeks, and months were foreign. Previously, He had no use for time; otherwise, he would have allowed himself to fall into a depression that may have resulted in insanity decades ago. Now things were different. He woke up with a desire to live rather than exist.

It all began the moment he woke from his long, dreamless slumber. He vaguely recalled being put to sleep by that priestess he was supposed to kill, but instead, he found himself disobeying Boss and getting pinned to a tree. The last thing he remembered was looking at the priestess and thinking of how pleasant she smelled, like fresh rain; clean, pure and renewed. Now, it was a different smell that brought him back. While he was lost in the dark, the aroma of honeysuckle permeated around him, reminding him of something warm and inviting.

His eyes opened, and he thought his nose was playing tricks on him. Here was the face of the priestess who, in her anger, had fired the sacred arrow into his chest. She did not smell the same, but as his eyes adjusted to the light, he noticed subtle differences. The eyes of the woman before him were different. It was not just the color of her eyes, which were pools of deep blue that he had only ever seen on his mother's favorite yukata, but alive with curiosity and hope, whereas the priestess' eyes appeared ringed with sadness and heavy with the burden she must harbor. Inuyasha felt the woman touch his ears, seeing her reach her arms over his head to do so and allowed him to study her face. Momentarily she realized that he was staring at her and shrieked before falling to the ground. Some part of him wanted to jump down to her, though the concept of helping a stranger was foreign to him, he could not move.

She called up to him, and her voice was melodic and strange. How long had he been asleep, he wondered, where was Boss? The woman stood up and climbed up to him, breaking him from his thoughts. He heard her ask about the arrow and he glanced down at it with his eyes and back at her. He watched as she wrapped her hand around the wooden shaft, ready to pull. Instead, it disappeared, and they both fell to the ground. He landed smoothly and watched as she picked herself up off of the ground. He felt...rigid but free. He heard the woman's voice again and saw her approach. Instinctually, he shuffled back and briefly wondered why he was reacting this way towards her. Her face, when he pulled away, was confusion and a trace of hurt. Why would she look that way? No one cared about him.

That look on her face is what kept him in the area after he had run off. Fear of Boss is what prompted him to run in the first place. He feared punishment and being alone...but he was alone now, and Boss was not here to punish him, so he stayed in the woods...until he saw her again. After that moment, everything changed. He didn't realize it at the time how his whole world had shifted.

When Kagome dropped into the well, he could sense that she had left. Shippo had jumped down to confirm that she was indeed gone. "She's gone!" he exclaimed as if he hadn't believed she would go. Miroku only scratched his head and muttered to himself. The trio returned to the village in silence. On their trek back, Inuyasha wondered what Kagome's home. She had spoken to him about her home several times. She made it sound peaceful and loving, much different than how things were now. His life had always been tumultuous, whereas hers was calm and predictable even. So much different...just as Kagome was different.

Inuyasha did not have much experience with women, which was an excellent way to say none at all outside of his mother and the female servants who lived on his mother's estate. The servants were all cruel, but his mother was always gentle and kind. He hadn't thought of her in so long. While he was practically a slave, he had shoved the memory of his mother deep down into the recesses of his memory until he could no longer recall how she even looked. Kagome had unlocked those memories with her patience and gentle words.

A few days had passed since Kagome had left. Inuyasha's time had been occupied with assisting Miroku with several village duties. Many of these duties included checking or helping female villagers with mundane tasks. Inuyasha didn't understand Miroku's constant need to solicit smiles and attention from the women. The monk tried hard to inaugurate Inuyasha into his ways but had little success.

"So basically what you're saying is that you've never felt the touch of a woman?" the monk asked, wide-eyed at the revelation. When Inuyasha did not respond Miroku gave him a conspiratorial look, "Oh, my inexperienced friend, this we must fix."

Inuyasha did not understand what Miroku had meant, but he was soon to find out. Miroku attempted to have Inuyasha converse with some of the lovelier village maidens, but the women were too timid to speak to him in that fashion, him being a hanyo and all. That and Inuyasha was not comfortable talking to people any more than necessary. The villagers were not openly hostile to him, but he could sense from their standoffishness that wasn't entirely comfortable having a half-breed in their midst either.

After Inuyasha's failed attempts to speak to the more gentle sex, he became frustrated with Miroku's unabashed forwardness. Dealing with all of these new emotions was also foreign to him, and he did not know how to deal with them so he would often brood in silence. He was tired of Miroku pushing him to do all these things that he was uncomfortable with, and he was sure the villagers did not appreciate it much either. Shippo must have sensed Inuyasha's mood one day after Inuyasha had tried and failed to follow Miroku's instructions on talking to a girl. The kitsune, who split his time between Kaede and Miroku, jumped up to Inuyasha's shoulder, "Just tell him to stick it in his ear."

Inuyasha looked over at the Kitsune, wide-eyed at the suggestion, "It's what my papa used to say when people were getting on his nerves. I've heard people say other things, too, like, 'Go away, leave me alone, go to hell, fuck off,' stuff like that. You don't have to do anything you don't want to." Shippo nodded sagely.

Inuyasha regarded him for a moment and nodded. "Ok," he said before the kitsune dashed off again, leaving him alone with Miroku. This notion of speaking his mind would take some getting used to, but Shippo assured him that it was perfectly reasonable to do so. He turned and watched as Miroku shamelessly flirted with one of the girls who Inuyasha had failed to speak to, pondering on Shippo's advice.

Days passed, and Inuyasha felt that he was getting the hang of this "speak his mind" bit. It took a couple of days for his patience to wear thin, but Miroku prodded a little too much. The monk had taken it upon himself to introduce Inuyasha to the world, and his approach was a tad heavy-handed, not to mention somewhat misogynistic.

Today, Miroku had led Inuyasha over to the stream that bordered the village. Several village women and younger girls labored with laundry by the edge of the stream. Miroku smiled as if he had just come upon elusive prey. "Alright, Inuyasha, now take a look at this beauty," he gestured to one of the women closest to them, "Take a moment to appreciate her subtle beauty. The way the light hits her hair, allowing it to glisten, and her kind eyes. I've seen that one eyeing you. You should go and speak to her," Miroku instructed. Inuyasha glanced at the girl in reference. He'd seen her looking at him, too, but it was not in the alluring manner Miroku presented. He knew fear when he saw it, and this girl exuded fear in abundance. "No," Inuyasha said shortly, crossing his arms into his sleeves.

The girl peeked over at the pair, aware that she was being watched, and withdrew into herself. Her shoulders hunched over and she began to wring out an article of clothing more than necessary.

Miroku gave Inuyasha a cross look, "What do you mean 'no'?"

"I don't wanna," Inuyasha shrugged. He studiously avoided Miroku's gaze.

"Come on Inuyasha. Just walk over there and say hello," Miroku urged.

Inuyasha had enough. He turned and leveled his gaze at the monk, arms still crossed, "I said no, monk. I don't have to have a reason, so, FUCK OFF!" Turning on his heel, Inuyasha growled and jumped off into the distance leaving Miroku to ponder what had just transpired. The monk scratched his and shrugged before walking down to the water's edge.

More time had passed with Miroku avoiding Inuyasha for several days before finally overcoming his aversion. Inuyasha had sat down to a meal with Shippo one evening when Miroku arrived and joined them. "I've been wondering when Lady Kagome will return," he paused, "Or if she will return at all."

Shippo stopped from gobbling down his meal, his mouth still stuffed, "She said she would!" he exclaimed. His tiny face looked offended that Miroku would even suggest that Kagome would abandon them.

"Think about it. She has no reason to return if she has truly traveled to another time, as inconceivable as that is," Miroku explained.

Inuyasha did not look up but merely grunted before taking another bite of his meal. He had worried about the same thing. Kagome had left him to "look after things" and he intended to, but he still felt drawn to her warm presence and was disheartened that she had not yet returned.

"I cannot wait any longer," Miroku continued. "I'm afraid it is time for me to move on."

Shippo's unchewed food fell from his gaping mouth, "What do you mean?" He padded across to Miroku. "You're leaving again?"

Miroku looked solemn for a moment, withdrawing into himself for but a second before clearing his throat. "Yes, I must carry on to complete my journey."

"What is your journey exactly?" Inuyasha asked. "Since you've been here, all I've ever seen you do is chase accost women."

Miroku chuckled, "My intentions are nothing but pure." That revelation cause Shippo to snicker. Even Inuyasha had to suppress an urge to pique an eyebrow. "That doesn't explain what you're doing here. There are plenty of girls in the world, so protecting their integrity can't be why you're here or why you've stayed," Inuyasha said.

"Yes, I understand why you would question my quest. I have not been exactly forthcoming regarding my true intentions," Miroku said with a sigh.

Shippo nodded, "It's obvious that it has something to do with your hand." He pointed at the monk's wrapped hand. "Plus you're always staring at it when you think no one is looking. Do you have warts or something?"

A shocked look passed over Miroku's face, and Inuyasha did snort in amusement. "Warts?!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's okay if you do," Shippo assured. "My Papa always told me that humans are covered in warts. I'm surprised that I haven't seen any humans with warts until now."

"I can assure you that it is not warts," he said with a shudder as if it were beneath him to carry such a disfigurement.

"Then what is it?" Inuyasha asked out of curiosity.

"It's a curse. One that has been passed down paternally from generation to generation. If I cannot remove the curse," Miroku took a deep breath, steadying himself, "I am destined to be swallowed up by it."

Shippo had crossed back over to put more food into his mouth, "Swawowed?" he asked, his mouth full of food. He gulped, "By what?"

Miroku held his covered hand to his face and took a deep breath, but said no more, obviously lamenting over his own predicament. While it was uncharacteristic for Shippo, he did not attempt to press Miroku any further for information. Inuyasha picked at his food slowly and deliberately.

The small hearth fire in the room crackled and provided a break to the silence that permeated throughout the small dwelling. Inuyasha stared into the flames, contemplating everything. Had he really expected Kagome to come back? What was so important about her returning? He assumed that once she left, she would be gone for good, taking the Shikon Jewel with her. Now that it was gone there was no reason for him to stay just as there was no reason for Miroku to stay.

"I suppose you could come with me," Miroku suggested.

Inuyasha pulled from his thoughts, regarded the monk. "Nah, I'll stay."

"Hmm," was all Miroku replied.

Shippo jumped up and exclaimed proudly, "Inuyasha and me promised Kagome we would stay at the village and protect it!"

Miroku chuckled, "I think I understand." He gave a knowing look to Inuyasha. "I shall depart in the morning then. I wish you well, Inuyasha." The monk stood up and dusted off his robes before leaving the dwelling.

Shippo rolled his eyes, "He's not gonna leave."

"And what makes you think that?" Inuyasha questioned. Shippo had been rescued by Miroku and traveled together for a time, but they were not close. No, Shippo had formed more of a bond with Kagome, but she was not here either, leaving Inuyasha as a surrogate.

"He's always blustering on about leaving, but he never does. He's waiting for Kagome to come back," Shippo answered. He crossed his arms beneath his chest, imitating Inuyasha.

Shippo had turned out to be correct because Miroku had not left the next day. Nor the day after, nor the day after that. Perhaps he indeed was waiting for Kagome to return with the Jewel, though Inuyasha was not sure why.

The people of the village continued to avoid Inuyasha. At least until the yokai came. Lesser yokai began to assail the town in increasing numbers, which was odd given that the Shikon Jewel was not there. Inuyasha dispatched each menace quickly, and the villagers began to warm up to his presence, calling him their savior. Their behavior towards him was entirely unexpected and made him uneasy. In all of the long years of his life, people had always shunned him, used him, or abused him. No one ever accepted him. It was not until he'd met Kagome that he began to let down his guard and feel like something more than a nuisance or a tool. She was the real reason that he stayed. Though, that was no secret.

It had been nearly a month since Kagome had left. Miroku was convinced that she would not return now and had begun courting a young woman in the village. Shippo had taken to following Inuyasha around, which Inuyasha found annoying. He'd found solitude to be comfortable and Shippo found loneliness unbearable. There was no middle ground, and that was how Kaede came upon them one morning, bickering.

"Inuyasha!" she huffed, out of breath from running to find him. "Hurry! Mononoke ambushed the east side of the village."

Inuyasha jumped up, throwing Shippo off to the side, who had been pulling at his ears during an argument. "Where's Miroku?"

"I could not find the Hoshi," Kaede responded.

Inuyasha nodded and leaped into the air to cover more ground, leaving Kaede and Shippo behind.

He sailed over the small huts and houses of the village and could see a small horde of lesser yokai assaulting people by the riverside. The men from the village had poured out to hold off the assault with pitchforks, slings, and the odd bow, but their successes were few. As he landed, he could see one young woman being molested by a demon, it's forked tongue wrapped around her wrist, and it's maw open to devour her. Before he could intervene, he heard a yell. "Umi!"

Inuyasha's head swiveled towards the sound, and he saw Miroku sprinting in his direction with his staff in hand. Inuyasha looked back at the woman, and it dawned on him that this was the girl that Miroku had been courting. Shippo told him that Miroku began their courtship by asking her to bear his children and when she did not respond by slapping him, they began to see each other. Inuyasha had never met the girl, but she was dangerously close to losing her life to the yokai. He hesitated for a moment, wondering of Miroku would thank him or resent him for intervening when it was possible that the Monk could save her. He remembered from his time with Boss how the gang would hate to be one-upped and have their pride damaged. The outcome was never right. But Miroku was not part of that world. Inuyasha finally resolved to step in and made to destroy the demon but stopped when he felt a pull at his clothing and his footing.

Inuyasha's head whipped over to see Miroku remove the charm from his covered right hand and his eyes widened at the vortex that pulled everything in its path inside of the tiny black hole. The sound was deafening, and Inuyasha froze to see the horde of yokai sucked into that hole. Miroku's face contorted into one of anger and he casually moved his aim to suck in every last one of the marauding demons. The demon that had its hold on the girl Umi had stopped attempting to eat her but did not release its grip. Miroku saved that demon for last and expertly positioned the vortex to pull the demon within. In seconds the demons snakelike body was pulled up off the ground and into the tunnel. However, it still had its forked tongue wrapped around Umis wrist, and she was also pulled up. Miroku noticed this a second too late and moved to cover his hand. The deafening roar silenced leaving Inuyasha's ears ringing, and the remaining villagers began to pick themselves up from the ground. Most had gone to their knees once Mirokus weapon had been revealed.

Miroku stared at the ground, his mouth agape. Instead of Umi, was nothing more than the sandal from her foot. Miroku had unintentionally sucked her up into his tunnel. The monk sunk to his knees at the realization.

Inuyasha jumped over to where Miroku sat motionlessly. His hands balled into fists at his knees, and he did not look up at Inuyasha's approach. "I killed her," he said matter of factly.

"It was an accident," Inuyasha consoled. He really could think of nothing to say. Loss was not new to him so he could not easily empathize.

"My curse assures that I shall die alone and with no one to carry on my name," he lamented angrily.

It was at this time that Kaede hurried to the scene with Shippo at her side. "What has happened?" she asked.

"The Mononoke are destroyed," Miroku said quietly.

Inuyasha looked over at the old woman and shrugged, not quite sure what he had seen. Shippo had the sense to keep quiet but looked at Miroku worriedly.

Kaede observed the area, noting that there was no trace of yokai. She rested her gaze on Miroku, who still sat white-knuckle upon the ground. "Let us retire to my home and discuss the matter."

They walked in silence to Kaede's hut. Once they got closer, Inuyasha detected a familiar scent, causing him to run ahead of the group. The sudare was rolled up, and Inuyasha stopped in front of the small house, peering into the doorway.

Inside, Kagome stood up, still dressed in her strange garb. "Hey guys, sorry it took me so long. I had to wrap some things up and I..." she trailed off, sensing the mood. "What's going on?"

The rest of the group also stopped once they realized what had stopped Inuyasha in his tracks. Shippo bounded forward with glee and launched himself into Kagome's arms. "Kagome! You're back!"

"Yeah, I'm back. I said I would, didn't I?"

"Why are your clothes so weird?" the kitsune asked, taking in her strange attire. "Is that people wear at your village?"

Kagome put Shippo down and giggled half-heartedly, "I suppose it is a little strange." She had returned wearing a sweater and denim jeans which had not been invented yet. She looked around at the group standing before her...something had happened. She instantly gravitated to Miroku's pained expression. "Miroku?"

The monk said nothing but walked in and knelt, looking at nothing and no one. Kagome's brow furrowed, and she looked to Kaede for answers. The old woman closed her eyes and nodded. "That is what we've come to discuss, Kagome." Kaede gestured for Inuyasha to enter her home and followed him in. Once everyone was seated, Kaede brewed a pot of soothing tea and then finally sat while the water was heated.

Kagome was having a difficult time with the silence. "WIll someone please tell me what's happening? Miroku is acting as if someone died."

Miroku's eyes widened at the words and Kagome could see a twitch in his cheek. "That's exactly what happened," he supplied.

"What? How?" Kagome asked. She looked over at Inuyasha who's eyes rested on Miroku, but not his face, his clenched fists.

His voice cracked when he spoke, "My curse...the Kazaana. It is a wind tunnel that is going to swallow me up if I do not break the curse."

"What curse is this Hoshi?" Kaede inquired. She had risen to pass cups out to those who wanted it.

"One that has been passed down from my grandfather. He was a very powerful monk that battled against the demon Naraku for many years. This particular demon could shift-change into different forms, whether that be an unsuspecting old woman, to an innocent child. They would waylay each other with my grandfather prevailing the victor, but never being able to finish the bastard off before Naraku would slink off to lick at his wounds. The last time that Naraku and my grandfather came upon each other, Naraku came in the form of a beautiful young woman." Miroku took a cup of proffered tea from Kaede and took a sip. "My grandfather, ever the lady's man, was taken aback by the woman's beauty."

Shippo had sidled up to Inuyasha and whispered, "He means his grandfather was a lecher." Inuyasha absently flicked Shippo in the head, urging the kitsune to keep quiet.

Miroku continued, "He was unable to attack the woman and she, actually being Naraku, pierced his hand in his hesitance, inflicting the Kazaana curse upon him and all males within his line to bear the curse until they are eventually consumed by it."

"I still don't understand," Kagome interjected. "You said that someone died?"

"Umi…" Miroku said.

"Who's Umi?" Kagome asked.

Kaede shook her head, "Ah, child. I am sorry for your loss."

"It's my fault. I killed her," Miroku said with another break of his voice. "I didn't know her that well, but...I…"

"Did you love her?" Kagome asked. She still was not quite sure what had happened, but judging from Miroku's reaction, it impacted him significantly.

"No...but I cared for her in a small way. I had not had the opportunity to...I may never have the opportunity to…"

"How do you break the curse?" Inuyasha interrupted.

"I have to find Naraku and kill him. Only then will the curse be broken," Miroku said. "I don't know if I will make it until then. So, my only alternative is to assure that my line lives on through my heir."

"So, you've given up on looking for Naraku? Is that what you are saying?" Kagome asked.

Miroku shot her a defensive look, "I have no choice. Naraku has been dormant since my grandfather received the Kazaana. I've spent my entire life searching for him and have not even heard a rumor of him."

"Quit yer bellyaching and go find him then," Inuyasha said matter-of-factly. Everyone turned to look at Inuyasha quizzically. Miroku looked annoyed. "You make it sound so easy. It is not your life in the balance."

"It _is_ easy," Inuyasha emphasized the word, "Kagome is back, and she has the Shikon Jewel with her. That's supposed to draw yokai ain't it? Well, let's use that to draw this Naraku and kill him."

* * *

 _Until next time…_


	8. Just Fine

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the LOA. Busy as always, but I am still inclined to write when I can. Happy reading.

As always, I appreciate any reviews you deign to leave me.

* * *

 **Chapter Eight** : **Just Fine**

Rated - M (for suggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Shippo put a hand to his head in a thoughtful gesture, "That doesn't sound like that bad of an idea. Coming from Mr. Talkative." Inuyasha growled his annoyance at the kitsune and raised a fist until he saw Kagome looking at him with questioning eyes. He quickly put his fist down, hoping not to offend her. Kagome did find Inuyasha's behavior curious. He was not the same from when she had departed, and he seemed to be coming out of his shell, though he was a little more rough around the edges than she would have hoped.

"Inuyasha does have a point, Hoshi," Kaede said. All turned to the woman as she settled into a sitting position. "The Shikon Jewel being present in this age is unfavorable, but with Kagome here to act as the purifier and Inuyasha to protect her, I grant that Inuyasha's suggestion - that evil will flock here - may likely come to pass."

Miroku placed a hand to his chin, "It would make more sense for the Jewel to stay in the same place. Lure Naraku here and then end him."

"I agree. Staying put places us in the most advantageous position. If we leave then we will be on anyone else's terms but our own. Not knowing exactly what this Naraku is capable of is our key issue," Kagome said.

"Shape-shifting is naturally one of his capabilities. He is cautious and will not risk himself for something he does not deem a sure thing," Miroku supplied.

"Then let's make sure this is a sure thing," Inuyasha said.

The rest of the evening was spent planning and strategizing. The plan was simple on its face: stay put and let Naraku come to them. Miroku had decided to resume his travels in order to spread the rumor with the hopes of drawing Naraku out sooner. Shippo, though reluctant, felt he should embark with the monk to assist in his journey and hasten the rumors. Kagome was uncertain about that part of the plan, as neither she nor Inuyasha had any idea of what the demon Naraku looked like nor what to expect. However, Miroku was adamant that his departure was necessary.

"Naraku is cruel and calculating. He will likely use whatever he contrives as your weakness to beguile and entreat you and finally, once your defenses are down he will strike where you are most vulnerable." Miroku advised as he shouldered a small pack and knelt to retrieve his staff.

Kagome grimaced, looking over to Inuyasha who's eyes were on her. She felt warmth creep into her cheeks under his intense gaze and shifted her own back to Miroku. "I...I wish you'd both stay, but I understand why you feel it is best to go. Though I am uncertain how you plan to return in an instant if Naraku is successfully lured here."

"Lady, I am confident in your abilities and also in the fact that while Naraku is power hungry, he is also vengeful. He will want me to witness his triumph and my demise." Miroku gripped his staff tightly.

Shippo jumped to his shoulder, always looking to offer a moment of levity, "Don't worry, I'll keep the lecher in line and we'll be back lickity split if we get a whiff of Naraku." Miroku sighed and brought the top of his staff back to knock the kitsune in the head. Shippo grimaced and rubbed at the spot on his head, "Hey!"

Kagome brought a hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle. "Shippo, I almost hope you don't know what a lecher is, but I appreciate the gesture."

Still rubbing at a lump forming on his head he looked at Miroku through the slits of his eyes, "Well you guys say that about him enough."

Miroku sighed and pushed Shippo off from his perch with his free hand. "We shall return in a fortnight. Good luck Lady Kagome….and you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nodded, his arms crossed. He seemed quite stoic today, but given the circumstances, Kagome could understand why. He had been quiet the night before as well.

The pair left rather unceremoniously, waved off by Kaede, Kagome, Inuyasha, and some of the villagers. Once their figures had receded into the distance, the departing entourage left to go about their ways. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and placed a hand on his shoulder tentatively, "I suppose we should carry one as usual?" and offered a small smile.

Just as she had suggested, life did carry on as usual. Nothing out of the ordinary happened for the first few weeks. Miroku and Shippo had returned and departed again, all as planned. A couple of minor demons had shown up, drawn to the Shikon Jewel's power but Inuyasha had dealt with them promptly before even Kagome had the opportunity to sense their presence. Kagome was astounded by his ability to deal with every threat so efficiently. At first, it was disconcerting to witness his cold, almost animalistic approach. However, Kagome realized that not all demons were like the few she met in the Feudal Era. These minor demons were driven by a single-minded desire to possess the power that the jewel contained. They slew and devoured anything in their path to attain it.

The second time a yokai broached the outer edge of the village, Kagome had been conversing with Kaede on an ailment that had befallen one of the village children with Inuyasha leaned against the side of a house and pretending not to hear every word shared. Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome saw Inuyasha's ears swivel on his head and his arms drop to his side. She broke off the conversation, nearly feeling the tension emanating from Inuyasha. Turning her head she saw his eyes focused off in the distance and in an instant he jumped up, vaulting high and over many houses at a time. That's when Kagome felt it, the faint dark aura of yokai. It was different than the aura that Inuyasha gave off. His yoki was wholesome and light, whereas the other yokai, outside of Shippo, had seemed tainted and sickly.

Kagome had rushed off to follow after Inuyasha. She wasn't quite sure why, it was not as if he needed her help, but she felt compelled to at least be present and assist if she could. It was her responsibility now to protect the village. After several minutes, she arrived outside of the village on the perimeter of the forest line and she could see the red of Inuyasha's haori flash by as he ran to continue his assault on the threat. Once he'd settled for a moment, Kagome caught a look of his face. It seemed emotionless and distant.

The yokai had come together in a mass of writhing bodies, scales, disproportionate limbs, disembodied heads, and amorphous figures. There was already a trail of bodies that Inuyasha had slain lying in fleshy heaps from where he had reaved through them in a blast of yoki focused in his clawed hands. Kagome came to a halt, having gotten close enough to smell the stink from the lumps of flesh laying at her feet. She took a step back, not realizing how close she had come to stepping in the goo. ' _Gross_ ,' she thought to herself before looking up to see a gaping maw with jagged teeth careening towards her. With a gasp, Kagome reached to her back for her bow only to find herself grasping at air. The blood drained from her face, realizing that she had forgotten to grab it and headed towards danger with nothing to protect herself.

The yokai made a gurgling sound as it broke away from the rest of the mass of yokai, " _ **SHIKKKKONNN".**_ Kagome gasped and tried to think quick, "STOP!" she yelled, stretching her hands out in front of her. ' _It worked once before with the centipede yokai…_ ' her thoughts trailed off.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called in alarm. Kagome's head snapped up and over. Inuyasha's eyes had widened with concern and he rushed towards the yokai, claws extended. With a savage snarl, he ripped through the creature, rending flesh from bone and sending bits and pieces flying. Kagome gasped again, this time in surprise as fleshy bits and dark blood had been sprayed on her. She looked down at her haori to assess the damage, bringing her hands up to wipe away what she could. "Disgusting!" she yelled, angry and embarrassed. Inuyasha smirked at her. He brought a clawed hand to her face and gently flecked a glob of flesh from her nose. When she flinched he gave a low chuckle.

Bemused, Kagome crossed her arms, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Inuyasha let his smirk drop and they both turned to regard the swarm of yokai that lingered several yards away. Clearly, the mass of yokai hesitated to attack and Kagome was sure a couple had already fled after the initial onslaught. Inuyasha did not wait for their hesitation to diminish before he lunged towards the group of yokai and continued to make short work of the remainder.

It was short work indeed, it had only taken moments. Once he'd finished, Inuyasha expertly flicked his blood-soaked claws and looked to Kagome, his face stoic again. Kagome still felt her cheeks flaming red with shame over her earlier mess up. It had nothing to do with Inuyasha looking at her or how close he had been. She couldn't figure out if he was cold and unfeeling or if he just had been so abused that he did not know how to act. His concern when she was in danger was intriguing, to say the least. Without realizing that she was staring at him, he flashed a small smile at her. Quickly, she turned on her heel and stalked off, leaving him to wonder what had happened.

"Kagome," Inuyasha called to her. He ran to catch up with her. "Where are you going? The village is in the other direction?"

Without stopping, her cheeks still red, she huffed, "I'm not going back there with all of this gunk all over me." She gestured to her hair and clothes, though nothing would wash the dark matter from her clothing. "There's a stream not far from here where I can clean off a bit. Follow me if you'd like, but once I go in you'd better not peep!"

Inuyasha's step faltered, "Peep?" he asked, almost too innocently.

Kagome looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Yeah, you know...look at me while I'm not dressed. It's indecent," she said matter-of-factly. He did not respond but followed her in silence until she reached the stream. She looked left, then right, ensuring that the area she had chosen was isolated and nothing or no one was around. She wasn't sure why anyone would be around out here - outside of the village - but old habits die hard. Growing up in a metropolis teeming with people, even in a vaguely remote area of that metropolis where her family's shrine was seldom visited by outsiders, prompted her to always have a subconscious feeling that someone was nearby. Here, in the Feudal Era, it was much more open and quiet.

The area she had stopped at offered a shallow opening to the bed of the stream. Secluded by trees and other flora on either side, the spot was deemed optimal for her bathing. The current was pushing along lazily here and Kagome walked up to the edge, daring to kneel and test the temperature of the water. She gasped, 'Cold!' Why that would surprise her, she did not know and shook the thought from her mind. Scanning the area some more, she spotted a nice

"Okay, I'm going to go in. You can wait over there behind those bushes and stay there," Kagome instructed, pointing to a copse of bushes further down the stream bed. Inuyasha nodded his understanding and walked the several yards until he'd reached the area and a safe distance away. Satisfied that he could not easily see her once she disrobed, Kagome removed the soiled, smelling clothes. She turned her head to check that Inuyasha's back was turned, but he had disappeared into the bushes and trees. With a slight grimace, she took a tentative step into the water. The cold shocked her senses, sending gooseflesh running up and down her arms, legs, and spine. ' _All at once then!_ ' she decided, taking several steps back and hurrying into the water.

In the middle of the stream, where the water came up to her waist, she stopped and began washing. The water was freezing cold and on its own did little to remove the gore from her hair and skin, but she did the best she could. Once she felt clean enough she moved to exit the stream, but pulled up short, nearly forgetting that Inuyasha was out there. She looked down to where she had instructed him to wait but saw no sign of him. Hesitant to leave the obscurity of the water, she strained to catch sight of his red suikan, but to no avail.

"Inu...yasha?" she called, almost too softly. He seemed to have a heightened sense of hearing but she doubted would have heard her nearly inaudible call over the sound of the running water. "Inuyasha?" she called louder this time. Still nothing, no response, no sounds of him moving through the bushes, no sight of him. "Inuyasha!" she yelled, panic filling her. Why wasn't he answering her? It was unlike him to disappear and leave her untended like this. Had another yokai come upon him and caught him unaware?

"Inuyasha!" she nearly screamed, stepping out of the water towards the edge of the stream.

With a crash, and a splash, Inuyasha appeared jumping into the water in a battle stance. He had that cold, determined look on his face while he scanned the area for any threats. Kagome gaped at him, startled by his dramatic entrance. His gaze turned to her after he found nothing amiss. For a moment he stared, his mouth open a little, his ears turned towards her. It was within that moment that she remembered and screamed, attempting to cover herself with her hands. "INUYASHA!" she yelled in a rage. "I told you not to look!"

Confusion swept over his features, his brows coming together. "But," he started before Kagome continued. "Turn around dammit!" she yelled, her cheeks once again flaming red. Once he turned, still in the water, Kagome darted to grab her clothes only now to find them completely soaked. Inuyasha's arrival causing a wave of water to drench them. She cursed herself for leaving them so close to the water's edge. With a groan, she turned and found Inuyasha's back still turned towards her. "Inuyasha…"

He began to turn towards her voice. "Don't turn around!" she said speedily before the motion was complete. He stopped moving, hands slack at his sides. "Can I...borrow your suikan?" she hesitated before adding, "my own clothes are soaked."

Without a response, he quickly removed his outer jacket, holding the red suikan in an outstretched hand. Kagome trudged through the water and grabbed the proffered garment with a grumble of thanks before slipping it on and tying the excess around her waist. Thankfully the garment extended past her thighs resting as modestly as possible mid-thigh. Once she felt decent, she began her verbal assault.

"I told you not to look!" she yelled, nearly furious with her hand clenched at her sides. Inuyasha still stood with his back facing her and standing knee deep in the water. "Turn around when I'm yelling at you!"

He turned, as she commanded, the confusion wiped from his face, replaced by a nearly blank expression. Kagome felt taken aback. He looked withdrawn...distant...and shamed. She gulped down her fury. Instead, she tried a different direction, "Why didn't you answer when I called out for you?"

"You told me to stay," he answered matter-of-factly. She groaned, "Yes, but only so you wouldn't see me naked Inuyasha! You still could have answered."

"I didn't know I was supposed to. And when you screamed, I thought something had happened and came." He finally strode to the bank and out of the water. "I don't understand why it upsets you to be naked around others," he stated. He faced her fully, looking down at her with his amber eyes. "You look fine without clothes," he told her.

Kagome felt her jaw go slack and the flame that had been in her cheeks spread out. First, in anger, which moved to embarrassment, and finally turned into something else that she couldn't put her finger on. Rather than berate him more for something he clearly did not understand she sighed. "I...You...It's not proper for a man to see a woman without clothing. At least not until they are married," she explained.

Inuyasha seemed to be working it out and Kagome turned on her heel, kneeling to grab her clothes. "Let's just get back." Wordlessly, he followed.

After that day, Kagome tried to avoid Inuyasha but was never successful. She was angry at him for many reasons, but none that she could voice aloud and some that she didn't quite understand herself. His child-like understanding of things, as annoying as it could be at times, was not his fault after all. Whatever had happened to him before he'd become pinned to the Goshinboku tree had prevented him from learning integral things about the world. Humans had many intricacies that even fully capable individuals had a difficult time grasping. Kagome only wished that Inuyasha would open up about his past but he was very tight-lipped, usually ignoring the question or giving her a blank stare. If only Inuyasha would not stare at her so much. "Stop it," she said out loud one day.

"Stop what?" he asked, his ears swiveling towards her slightly. He was crouched down - nearly on all fours - a few feet from where she worked in a small garden, doing her best to recall which of the green tendrils were weeds and which were the shoots from the plant she was cultivating. With a frustrated sigh, she threw down the gardening tool in her hand. "Nothing," she grumbled. Kagome could not admit that she worried he might be thinking about seeing her unclothed, bare to his probing eyes... and all that he had said was that she looked fine!

As if reading her thoughts he turned his gaze out towards the village, away from her. "Are you still angry about the river?" he asked unabashedly. Turning away from him, she grabbed up the small spade and began stabbing the soil, murdering the weeds. She hoped they were weeds. "Yes!" she blurted out, then changed her mind, "No." Her mind was reeling over something as stupid as a man seeing her naked and it had not fazed him in the slightest. "I'm fine. Just fine."

She stabbed at the burgeoning green tendrils some more for good measure, focusing on the task at hand. She heard a small chuckle from behind her and whipped around, spade in hand, perhaps to throw it at his head even though she doubted it would do any good.

"You don't seem fine," Inuyasha replied. He stood and took a few steps over towards her and peered down at the small garden. "You stabbed the shoot, a lot. I don't know much about growing things but killing them doesn't seem correct," he observed.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm fine," she assured him, lowering the spade but gripping it tightly. He looked prone to say more but was cut off by the toll of a bell in the distance. They both became alert at the sound, signaling a warning, and Kagome quickly rose to her feet. Bells had been installed around the village perimeter, at the suggestion of Kaede, so that if anyone unusual - or any _thing_ unusual - appeared, Inuyasha and Kagome could be quickly notified and deal with the issue. The bell tolled in the northwest, the opposite end of where they were positioned now. Kagome knew that Inuyasha could reach the signal in moments, if not seconds, with his speed, but it would take her much longer to get there. Their eyes met and Inuyasha knelt, "Get on my back. I can get us both there quicker." He gestured to her with a clawed hand.

She'd never rode on anyone's back, not to mention a hanyo's who could leap incredible distances making it seem as though he could fly. She hesitated for a moment and then, grabbed up her bow and quiver of arrows and rushed over to climb on his back. Inuyasha tucked his arms under her knees while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Kagome was not sure she was ready for this and dipped her head into the corner of Inuyasha's neck. His silver cropped hair had grown longer over the past months, now beginning to brush his shoulders. With her head buried in the crook of his neck, she could feel the soft warmth emanating from his body. She inhaled deeply, preparing herself for flight but instead found Inuyasha's scent to be pleasant. Many earthy scents, wood, grass, and even the slightest bit of mint spiraled through her senses. And before she could fully register, she felt the stomach-dropping sensation of gravity pushing against them once Inuyasha vaulted into the air, followed by the feeling of wind blowing through her hair. The only way she could describe it would be like riding some crazy rollercoaster, except on a roller coaster there was always the added feeling of security knowing you were strapped down. As they glided through the air, Kagome risked a peek. Looking down she could see the tiny doll-sized village houses beneath them. It was nearly as exhilarating as riding a roller coaster, she thought to herself. She looked ahead and could clearly see the bell stand, and next to it, a villager waiting as he spotted the pair soaring through the sky.

Within a moment, the flight was over and Inuyasha knelt to allow Kagome off from his back. It had only been a moment, but her knees still wobbled. Inuyasha pointed to the wood line, bringing Kagome back to reality. She followed to where he pointed and saw a man kneeling among the grass; watching...waiting. Upon closer examination, Kagome could see that the man did not look like a man, but a baboon.

The villager who had sounded the alarm ran up to them. The man panted, though he had only run a few paces towards them. "Thank goodness you've come. I...it's over there," he told them with a shaky voice, pointing with an equally shaky hand towards the creature Inuyasha had already pointed out. Kagome looked to see the figure still perched beyond the boundary of the village. Inuyasha had not taken his eyes off of the figure and Kagome could have sworn that he was emitting a low, rumbling growl. "What happened?" Kagome asked the villager. The man shook his head, "Well, nothing. That thing has been sighted at different sections of the village all morning, never moving any closer. No one sees it move so it has to be an angry spirit!"

Inuyasha stood, saying nothing and Kagome looked up to him before soothing the villager. "Okay, thank you for sounding the alarm. We will take care of it if there is a threat. Go back to your home and protect your family," she told him. The villager ran a hand through sweaty hair and trotted back towards the sanctity of the village where he was met by a gathering crowd of onlookers, some armed with rudimentary weapons, ready to fight off a threat should there be one. Kaede's village had still not grown used to having a powerful protector such as Inuyasha. However, they had no reason to call to arms as heavily as they had since Kagome had brought the Shikon no Tama back into existence.

Kagome made to move forward towards the man, but Inuyasha put a hand out to stop her. When she looked up at him in confusion, he merely shook his head and gestured for her to stay behind him. He approached the ominous figure slowly, feeling out the situation with caution. Kagome followed close behind, not yet drawing her bow. She did not want to appear threatening to this individual without knowing the reason he or she lingered. They stopped several feet away and Kagome moved to stand beside Inuyasha, this time he made no attempt to stop her. Kaede was normally the one to lead these types of discussions but she had not arrived yet. "Who are you? And why have you come?" Kagome asked.

The figure did not move save for the head, which turned in her direction. The man, or spirit, or whatever it may be was wearing a baboon skin draped over his body. The stillness, despite the intentional head turn, was eerie and sent shivers down Kagome's spine. The creature did not answer.

"Is there something we can help you with?" Kagome tried.

"Yes," a quiet voice said from beneath the fur.

"What can we help you with?" she asked, feeling annoyed at the pretentious behavior. Inuyasha still said nothing and remained poised to jump should that become necessary.

"Inu," the man said with finality. His head, that of the robed creature, turned towards Inuyasha. "Inu…" he said quietly.

Kagome looked up to see if there was a spark of recognition or anything from Inuyasha beside her. His face remained unmoved though she could feel him tense next to her.

The creature stood and took a few tentative steps forward. Inuyasha's claws were prone and ready. Human hands reached out from under the fur to move to the hood, pulling it away to reveal his face. The man the stood before them, garbed in a robe of baboon skin was old, grizzled and wore a smirk on his face. "Inu," the man said again.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, the breath stolen from him. "Who is that Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "He seems to know you."

"Know me he does, girl," the old man said in a condescending tone. "Come to me Inu. Boss beckons ye."


	9. The Jewel of One Soul

**Author's Notes:** First off, thank you for reading and those of you who have taken the time to review. I truly appreciate it.

I hope not to jinx myself, but I am back in the flow of writing. I've been having a little fun - hopefully you can catch that in these past few chapters. Also, I'm going to try something new and share my song inspirations for certain scenes. I hope it can give insight and share the musical emotion I'm trying to portray as I write.

Happy reading!

Song inspiration: "The Night King" by Ramin Djawadi from GoT for the first half. (I really enjoyed that song so much! It's so morose and full of despair; it gives you this sense of hopelessness. I love music that makes me feel things so deeply!)

* * *

 **Chapter Nine** : **The Jewel of One Soul**

Rated - M (for suggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Utterly confused and wary, Kagome pulled her bow from over her shoulder, not taking her eyes off the man. "What is he talking about Inuyasha?" The only response she received was the steps forward that Inuyasha took towards the man. "Wait? What are you doing?!"

Inuyasha's head had fallen in defeat and he walked slowly towards the man who called himself 'Boss'.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called. She watched as he reached the man and fell in behind him, crouching down; his eyes aware but his face completely blank. Kagome felt dumbfounded. "What's going on?"

The old man chuckled and rubbed his chin, "Another priestess, eh? So like the last one."

' _Last one?_ ' Kagome wondered. "Who are you?" She still held the bow in her left hand but refrained from drawing an arrow from the quiver at her back. The last thing she wanted was to spook this stranger. Who knew what he was capable of. She felt pretty confident in her abilities but this was not the time. At least not yet.

"Why, I am Inu's master. He is my dog," Boss told her. He reached down and began to pat Inuyasha upon the head like a dog. With a wicked leer on his face, he leaned a little further to finger at the nenju that overlaid Inuyasha's suikan. "Even still has his collar," he declared with a little too much alacrity for Kagome's taste. She'd often wondered the origin behind the necklace but had never received a response from Inuyasha outside of a sad, faraway look.

"Collar?" Kagome tested the word softly. She then pulled an arrow out and nocked it, aiming it at the man's chest. She'd changed her mind about spooking him. "Whatever it is you came here for," and she had an inkling as to what that was, "you will be leaving empty-handed. Now leave before I lose this arrow into your heart." She could feel a soft breeze billow out strands of her hair around her face, but the tickle of those strays did not deter her. The thought of Inuyasha being commanded as an animal did.

The man chuckled and patted Inuyasha's head again. "Ye know full well what I've come for the girl. I won't be leaving without it this time." Removing his hand from Inuyasha's head, he crossed his one arm and held out an expectant hand. "Best do yerself a favor and hand it over now. I would hate to have Inu hurt his new " _friend_ "," he emphasized the word, implying something else.

Kagome did not lower her weapon. "Inuyasha wouldn't hurt me. I know him."

"Do ye now?" the man laughed in a barking manner, spittle flying and grabbing at his sides. He laughed as though Kagome had told the greatest joke and took a moment to settle."No, I don't think you do," he told her. "Inu, fetch."

Inuyasha stood to his full height and began to walk slowly towards her. Kagome could not believe what was happening. _Was he really doing this? What was happening?_ The thoughts whirled through her mind. _Who was this man ordering Inuyasha around like a dog?_

Inuyasha stood in front of her and reached his hand to Kagome's chest, where she wore the Shikon no Tama. Kagome's arms had dropped to her sides, unable to point her weapon at him, and she stared up at him in confusion. His own eyes were cold; his face blank. Kagome let out a shaky breath and steeled herself, willing her eyes not to falter. She felt anger seethe into her at this betrayal but it was washed away by a wave of calm. Calm in her knowledge that this wasn't Inuyasha, this was something else, but she still had nothing to fear from him.

His fingers stopped just inches from their prize and his hand began to tremble. Kagome's eyes flitted down to catch the movement and back up to find Inuyasha's eyes now closed in his hesitation. The old man, Boss, must have noticed, too, calling out in a growl, "Inu! Now!"

The golden eyes snapped back open but no longer looked cold. They seemed full of sorrow, yet, the resolve wavered and Inuyasha pulled the Shikon no Tama from Kagome's neck. He turned around and walked back to his master, pausing only to drop the jewel into the man's waiting hand. "Good," Boss chuckled. He brought the jewel up to his eyes, holding it between his finger and thumb. "Hmm-hmm-hmm" he continued chuckling. Without taking his eyes off the jewel he absently patted Inu's head. "Kill the girl, Inu."

Kagome's head snapped over to Boss and she instantly raised her bow, pulling an arrow taunt. "What, no! You've got what you came for!"

Boss smirked at her and her drawn bow, not seeming to worry that she could lose the arrow and end his life in a second. Yet, she hesitated, afraid that with his sudden change in behavior Inuyasha may shield the man, or more likely stop the arrow from hitting its target. "Yes, but I want ye dead as well. Seems fitting," Boss smugly replied. "Inu!" he barked.

Inuyasha hesitated again, not moving from his place by Boss's side. Boss looked over at Inu, a sneer warping his face. "Do not make me utter the command…" he warned impatiently. Inu gave a visible shudder before rising up and flexed his claws. He began to take those steps forward again. Kagome turned her aim to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha," she pleaded. "Don't do this." Her hands shook on the bow. "You don't have to listen to him. You're not an animal!"

He stalked towards her slowly, his face unreadable.

"Inuyasha!" she cried.

"Do it slowly, Inu. I am in the mood to watch her bleed," Boss called from behind. The Shikon no Tama was now hidden beneath the baboon cloak and he watched on with mirth.

Like a predator, Inuyasha circled Kagome in a slow manner. This was madness, she thought. Ultimately, she decided to lower her bow. If Inuyasha was to kill her, an arrow wouldn't stop him. Not now that he was this close. She let the bow and arrow drop to her side and land harmlessly on the ground. Again, she steeled herself. "Fight it Inuyasha. That is your name. Inuyasha. Inu-Yasha. Not Inu. You're not a dog. You're not an animal. You make your own choice."

More dark laughter erupted from the baboon-skinned old man. "No, he does not. He must do as I say. He is collared. He is a dog - my dog! And when I say KILL I mean _**KILL**_!"

Inuyasha stopped circling and raised his hands, the claws menacingly sharp. Kagome continued to entreat him, "No! You know you're not a dog. You're more than that!"

"You're right. He's worse. He's a half-blood. Beneath even the weakest of yokai and the most pathetic of humans. Cast out by both, wanted by none. Except me," Boss said. "Inu, do it now. Quick."

"I thought you wanted it slow old man!" Kagome yelled towards him. She looked back into Inuyasha's face, "He's taking advantage of you. He can't hurt you or he would have."

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at Boss slightly. Boss caught the motion and knew his grip on Inuyasha was slipping. "Inu," he warned. "Don't make me say the word," he threatened.

Those golden eyes flashed and Kagome could see a lifetime of fear, humiliation, and subjugation written within them. She knew from Kaede that demons were long-lived, even demons whose blood had been thinned by a human's. She also knew that despite Inuyasha's youthful appearance, he had experienced several lifetimes and they had been full of nothing but pain and despair. Yet, she had seen him experience joy in her short time here in the past. She'd seen him laugh and tease. There was more to him then he had been trained to see.

"Inuyasha," she said quietly. His hands were still raised, poised to strike and he still hesitated. Before she had a chance to change her mind, she threw herself against him and wrapped her arms around him. She felt his sharp intake of breath and his body go rigid.

"Kill her now!" Boss screamed from behind them.

Kagome buried her face into Inuyasha's chest and mumbled, "you can do what you want to do..." She tensed when she felt his hands lower to her back as he returned the embrace. A breath she hadn't known she was holding escaped in an exasperated gasp.

"No," she heard from his chest. It was soft but firm.

"No?!" Boss repeated incredulously. He glowered at the pair and pulled his hood back over his head. "I will say it," he threatened again from the darkness of his hood.

She looked up to find Inuyasha's gaze settled upon her, a look in his eyes she couldn't quite put her finger on. She stepped out of his grasp and snatched her weapon back up. "You sound like a child! ' _I'll say the word', 'I'll say it_ '" she mocked. "You can't do anything. You're not even who you say you are! Inuyasha's old master is dead. He was human. There's no way he'd be alive right now."

Inuyasha's ears piqued when he heard that declaration. He'd not pieced that together, only assuming that this man in the form of his master was exactly who he had said. Years of subjugation leading him not to question command.

"Kekekeke," the baboon-cloaked man chortled. "I still got what I was after. Even if I didn't get to have any fun."

Kagome loosed the arrow only to watch as it was plucked harmlessly from the air. The baboon-cloaked man casually chucked the arrow to the side. Kagome gasped, "Inuyasha, that's no man!"

"Keh, I know," he said, his eyes glowering with hatred.

"What? You know?" she yelled, then admonished herself. "Now-now's not the time," she said out loud, "We have to get the jewel back."

"Yeah, I know," he replied from her side before dashing towards the imposter. With his claws raised he lashed out at the demon in a swiping motion. The motions were easily dodged and Inuyasha continued to strike and miss.

"This isn't working, Inuyasha!" Kagome called. She had nocked another arrow and waited for an opportune moment to lose.

Inuyasha grunted and continued trying to land a strike on the man. "No shit!" he said through gritted teeth.

Kagome noted the interesting change in Inuyasha's demeanor but looked for her opening. She also noted that the demon was not actively fighting back, only dodging attacks. He seemed to be just as fast as Inuyasha, who was becoming aggravated with each passing second. "Stay still!" he hollered.

' _There! There is my shot,'_ she thought, exhaling as she released an arrow charged with spirit energy. The arrow flew straight and true, puncturing the demon's baboon cloak. Kagome filled with excitement and then despair when the Shikon no Tama fell from the cloak, with the tip of the arrow lodged in it.

"No," she gasped before her legs set in motion, launching her forwards to the item she had sworn to protect.

The demon had not noticed his prize had been lost upon the ground, his attention focused on Inuyasha. Surprisingly enough, he had not noticed the arrow that had dislodged the jewel from its hiding place either. He did, however, notice her dashing forwards in an attempt to retrieve it.

Inuyasha saw this, too, and began his assault anew, hoping to kill the distracted demon. The imposter was quick, though, dodging the attack and moving to the Shikon Jewel in a swift motion. Kagome knew she wouldn't get there quick enough so she jumped forward the remaining feet and grasped for the arrow shaft, hoping to pull the jewel from the demon's grasp. But the demon was too quick and wrapped his greedy hand around the jewel just as Kagome tugged from the other side. For a split second, they seemed to play tug of war, but ultimately, the arrow gave and broke away. Kagome fell backwards with the arrow in hand. The demon gave a breathy, triumphant laugh. That was until he noticed the lump that still protruded from the arrow tip. She brought the arrow up and saw that a sliver of the jewel, a shard, had broken off from the Shikon no Tama.

Before she was able to fully register what had happened, Inuyasha sliced through the demon's middle with a clawed hand. The demon did not yell out in pain or react in surprise. The bottom half of the cape fell to the ground leaving a floating head that swiftly flew off to the north along with the majority of the Shikon no Tama.

"What...what just happened?" Kagome asked from her position on the ground. She still held the arrow in her hand, looking at the shard in disbelief.

Inuyasha seemed annoyed that the demon had not been killed and merely flew away. "He was a yokai that disguised his appearance."

She looked up at him, "I got that part. But you cut him in half and there was...nothing." He walked over to her and helped her up. Together they walked over to where the bottom half of the cloak had lain but found only dust and hair. Shaking her head, Kagome plucked the shard from the tip of the arrow and placed the shaft back into her quiver. It was a sinking feeling that finally hit her, allowing her to realize the implications of what had happened.

"So, you broke the jewel?" Inuyasha questioned, inspecting the sliver in her hand.

"What? It was an accident. I didn't mean to crack it!" she said defensively. He studied her face for a second and turned away. Kagome threw her arms together, gripping the shard in her fist and narrowed her eyes at his back. To think she had just felt sympathy for him but moments ago before he almost tried to kill her. With a sniff, she stalked back to the small garden to kill more weeds.

* * *

Only a day had passed before Miroku and Shippo returned. The monk seemed agitated and on edge when they arrived, only giving clipped answers and gripping his staff tightly. Shippo, on the other hand, was delighted to be back.

The young kitsune bounded over to Kagome with a gleeful smile adorning his face. "Kagome! We're back!" he yelled happily. "Boy, do we have some news for you!" he bragged.

Miroku did not seem as thrilled as his young companion but nodded his agreement. Before Kagome could open her mouth, Inuyasha spoke up. "What's happening? He asked. "Why is he so happy?" he questioned, pointing to Shippo.

"That still has yet to be rationed out," Miroku replied. "As for what's happening, it seems as though Naraku has reemerged."

"Naraku?" Inuyasha repeated. "That explains it…"

"Explains what?" Miroku inquired.

Kagome pulled the Shikon no Tama out and displayed it to him between her two fingers. At first, he did not register what he was seeing. "What is that?"

She gave him an urging look, a little uneasy over the situation. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head when the realization hit him. He still could not bring himself to admit it. "Is that?" he stuttered.

She confirmed with a nod and Miroku sighed, running his free hand through his hair. "How?"

Shippo came close to inspect the shard. "That's a piece of the Shikon? What happened Kagome?" He looked over at Inuyasha accusingly. "You were supposed to protect her Inuyasha!"

"What?! She broke it!" he said aggressively. "How do you know I didn't protect her?" he added.

Shippo looked from Inuyasha to Kagome. "It's written all over your face."

Inuyasha glowered and curled a fist in anger. Kagome saw his look and made an attempt to smooth things over. "He did! It's my fault it broke." She told them of the baboon-cloaked man and how he had gotten a hold of the jewel but not how Inuyasha had fallen under his command so easily. Something told her that was better left unsaid at this point.

Miroku swore. "Our plan has worked all too well. Now Naraku has most of the Jewel. All of that power. Who knows what he can do with it." He paced back and forth. "Damn."

Shippo tried his best to be helpful. "Yeah, but he doesn't have the whole thing. He can't make any wishes or nothing like that."

"The jewel has to be intact, true, but it is still capable of causing more harm than good being in the hands of that monster." Kagome returned the shard to its resting place.

The monk stopped pacing. "This exacerbates things a bit."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"His news…" Miroku trailed off. They waited for him to continue before Shippo jumped in. "Oh yeah! So, while we were gone, we found this demon exterminator village."

"What?" Inuyasha asked, put off by the word ' _demon exterminator_ '.

"I said 'exterminator'. Pay attention," he chastised. "We found this village where everyone hunts and destroys Yokai."

Inuyasha blandly pointed out, "You're a demon."

Shippo growled in aggravation. "Quit interrupting. I'm nice and they liked me." He beamed in self-satisfaction. "Anyway, we found this village and talked to them and they are going to send their best warriors here to help!" he said proudly.

Kagome shook her head, the kitsune's news coming too quickly; like rapid-fire. "Slow down."

"The village is a clan of Yokai Taijiya. They are like mercenaries who specialize in yokai." Miroku explained.

Shippo began to make punching and kicking moves. "They are like ninjas!" He twirled around with a kick and accidentally hit Inuyasha near the junction of his thighs. "Dammit! Watchit!" Inuyasha snapped, issuing a punch to the Kitsune. "OW!"

"Really? Boys. Can we please not do this right now?" Kagome rubbed at her temple.

Even Miroku smirked at the scene before continuing. "I found that they know of the Shikon no Tama and were the ones who had entrusted it into the former priestess's care. They were, displeased, to say the least, when I told them that the jewel had returned and you were protecting it."

Kagome gnashed at his words. "Displeased? How so?"

He seemed reluctant to continue, somehow sensing her displeasure or merely discovering it on her features. "They entrusted it to the priestess Kikyo because of her renowned spiritual powers. They still tell stories of it 50 years later. They did not seem convinced of your...abilities...when I shared my experiences from my time here. They were even less pleased when I told them of Inuyasha."

Inuyasha did not say anything at the mention of his name, though his features did belie a hint of annoyance at Miroku's words.

Kagome crossed her arms, something she seemed to be doing a lot of lately, "Well, that seems to explain why they would send 'their best warriors' here."

Shippo jumped up, recovered from the blow he had taken from Inuyasha, "I can't wait to see the guy they send. I bet he is super strong. I want to see him fight Inuyasha!"

"In your dreams, fox. I'd rake the grass with that human," he said confidently.

"Wanna bet? I bet he wouldn't even break a sweat in a go around with you! You didn't see them!" Shippo argued, showcasing his ninja moves some more.

Kagome excused herself from the arguing pair and walked back to her dwelling. The day was growing late and her stomach urged her to feed it. She soon felt Miroku fall in step with her as they walked away from Shippo and Inuyasha.

"He seems...different," Miroku remarked.

Kagome knew that Miroku would pick up on Inuyasha's not-so-subtle change in behavior. "Yeah," she responded, "he has really made progress." She'd noticed it, too. Though, it had become much more pronounced within the past twenty-four hours.

He was no longer a sullen, withdrawn and pitiful creature. Originally, she had felt sympathy for him. Now, she recognized different traits in him that made her feel something else. Some traits that intrigued her. Some that seemed a little irritating. None of that dulled Inuyasha's natural strength or determination to persevere, which Kagome did admire.

"Did something happen between you?" Miroku asked suddenly.

A blush blossomed across her cheeks at the question. "What?! No!" she said. Turning her face she began to outpace Miroku, leaving him intrigued.

* * *

A couple more uneventful days had passed. Miroku had no reason to leave the village at this point with Naraku already successfully being drawn out. The results from that meeting had been nearly catastrophic and coupled with the loss of the complete Shikon Jewel. So, he stayed along with Shippo.

It had been decided that they would await the arrival of the Taijiya warriors and go from there. While they waited, Shippo and Inuyasha bickered and Kagome remarked on the development. She was duly surprised when Inuyasha threw in a few curses that she herself only reserved for the worst situations. When she'd asked him where he picked up such foul language, he gave her a sullen look before responding that was the least of her worries given his upbringing. Kagome could not really even chastise him for it, either, so with each new unusual mannerisms, she could only roll her eyes.

One day, when the sun was at its zenith, the Taijiya came. The bell was rung to announce their arrival. Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede went to greet these warriors. There was already a small throng of villagers, curious to see the renowned Demon Slayers, congregated around them. The villagers moved aside once it was announced that Kaede - their de facto leader - had approached. Kaede led the way to assess the warriors.

When Kagome was close enough, she was sure her jaw dropped at the sight. Standing in front of her was indeed a warrior, but not one from her expectations. This warrior was clad in a dark skin-tight suit with pink armor plates over the shoulders, knees, elbows, abdomen and a huge boomerang carried over the right shoulder. It wasn't the outfit that had thrown Kagome, but the fact that beneath the skin-tight suit was that of a very attractive woman. The woman Taijiya assessed the crowd before planting her large weapon in the earth beside her with a mighty, yet graceful thrust. How much the weapon had to weigh and she handled it with practiced ease.

She turned her head back and forth, looking for someone. "Where is the Miko?"

Kaede and Kagome both stepped forward. Kagome walked behind Kaede as they approached the Taijiya. Kaede made a welcoming gesture, "Welcome to our village. I am the miko you seek, and this," she gestured to Kagome, "is my apprentice."

The woman looked them both up and down. "I am told you are in possession of the Jewel of Four Souls."

Shippo scoffed from beside Inuyasha, "Not anymore. Maybe one soul."

Her head snapped towards Shippo. "What?" she demanded.

Inuyasha gave the kitsune a kick. "Keep yer yap shut kid."

"It is not I, but Lady Kagome," Kaede gestured again to her, "that is its protector."

Kagome stepped past Kaede and offered her hand. The Taijiya woman raised a brow but gave a crisp nod of acknowledgment. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Kagome."

Eyeing her hand, Kagome quickly dropped it and gave a brief bow.

"My name is Sango," she said. "I've been sent to retrieve the Jewel of Four Souls."


	10. Thunderstruck

**Author's Notes: Happy Independence Day!** I'm happy to be able to bring you this chapter today. Sorry it was posted so late, but I had to binge Stranger Things S3. Anyway, I'm really trying to bring Inuyasha back to OC self, at least as much as I can given his circumstances. Just know that he will not totally get there in this story, but hopefully enough to be satisfactory. As always, happy reading and thank you! If you can, please leave a little review to let me know your thoughts. They are appreciated and thanks to those of you who have taken the time to do so already.

Song inspiration: This chapter's song inspiration is in sections. Look for the characters to distinguish which parts.

*** Rime - A New Friend (looped)

\- Emotions Series - Anger | Most Epic Angry Dark Music Mix coupled with Heavy Thunderstorm Sounds.

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Thunderstruck**

 **Rated - M** (for suggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome wasn't sure why she felt so nervous. Perhaps it was because the Taijiya, Sango, was so intimidating standing there with a weapon larger and heavier than Kagome herself. She refrained from the urge to shift from foot to foot. "The Sacred Jewel has been entrusted into my care," she said with forced authority.

Sango sized her up. "It is the responsibility of my clan to guard the Jewel. It was placed into the Lady Kikyo's care to purify and guard it. After her death, the Jewel left the mortal plane. Now that it has returned, my clan will guard it until we declare someone whose spiritual powers are worthy to cleanse it yet again."

Kagome glowered, attempting to keep her face passive unsuccessfully. Kaede could feel the tension, "Sango-sama, perhaps you are aware that Kikyo was my late sister?"

Sango turned her attention to the older miko. "Yes, we are aware."

"Then you must also be aware that as her sister - and a miko in my own right - my decision to entrust the Jewel to Kagome's care is sound," Kaede said with authority.

Sango gave Kaede a level stare. "The priestess in training is too young and her skill is…" she paused, searching for the right word, "speculative at best. It was a unanimous decision to bring the Sacred Jewel back into our care until a suitable replacement can be found."

"Suitable replacement?" Kagome repeated incredulously. More of the replacement crap. She'd heard enough of that from Kaede to make the idea irksome.

"It's also been made plain that a troublesome yokai has become interested in the Jewel. With the young priestess being untried, it is best that the Jewel is returned."

Inside, Kagome rippled with anger. ' _Young?! This woman couldn't be much older than her, and she had the audacity to speak down to her like some child wearing her mother's shoes!_ '

Sango's attention then turned to Miroku and Inuyasha, who stood silently to the side, perhaps a bit taken aback by the woman's brash accusations. "Lord Monk," Sango called. "Is this the hanyou that you spoke of?" she nodded towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gave Miroku a side look and crossed his arms, looking rather menacing.

Miroku caught the glance. "Yes, Lady, it is."

"And it is safe for him to be here? So close to the Jewel's temptation?" she asked.

Inuyasha's eyes widened at the implication and his lip lifted in a sneer. He opened his mouth to issue a snide remark before Miroku elbowed him.

Miroku cleared his throat, "Ah, yes. It is perfectly safe. Inuyasha here is particularly talented at offering up his own form of protection."

Sango sniffed and turned her attention back to Kagome. "As it is, thank you for your dedication to keeping the Jewel safe, please hand it over so I may take my leave."

Clearly, this was not what Miroku had in mind when he had spoken to the people of the Taijiya clan, but Kagome couldn't help but feel a bit contemptuous towards him. He could have at least painted her in a better light. "No," Kagome said adamantly. "I brought the Shikon no Tama to the world and I've sworn to protect it at great cost to myself. I appreciate that you've come to 'relieve' me of it, but that will not be necessary." The mention of taking the responsibility off her hands was intriguing. She could leave and return home to her family and her life. Of course, that would have been before the Jewel was cracked. Even had it been whole, she couldn't fathom leaving now.

Sango narrowed her eyes at Kagome. "I apologize if my speech has been misleading for it was not a request, it was a demand."

"Boy is she gonna be pissed when she finds out," Shippo blurted out. He was all too entertained by the scene, a wide grin plastered on his face.

Sango's attention turned to the kitsune. "What is the yokai-child saying? He said something before, too."

Kagome gave a nervous laugh and scratched at her head. "Well, you see...the demon you mentioned earlier...he's already been here."

Now it was Sango's turn to look surprised. "Speak plainly."

Kagome reached into her hanjuban to retrieve the shard, pulling out the small piece and displayed for Sango to see. "He was nearly successful at taking the Jewel. I was left with but a piece. So, now it's my duty to retrieve the Jewel and make it whole."

Sango gasped, "You-you broke the Jewel of Four Souls?" she uttered in a near whisper. "Kami save us!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "As I said, I will find the Jewel."

"You will do no such thing. You've done enough!" Sango accused. She turned and pulled her boomerang up. Without a word, she began to walk back the way she had come.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Kagome called. "Where are you going?"

Sango stopped and looked over her shoulder, "I must take this news back to my people. You've no idea the evil you've unleashed."

"I thought you were supposed to help us!" Kagome accused. She made sure to give Miroku her another glowering look to which he responded by raising his hands up.

"I came to take the Jewel. The complete Jewel. That was your help. Now, I must go."

"Maybe we can help each other," Kagome pleaded. Something told her she would need all the help she could get and having the animosity of an entire clan of people wasn't a step in the right direction.

Sango turned and scoffed, "I mean no offense, but how can you help me?"

Kagome riled at the comment. She certainly did mean to offend. "I can sense the Jewel."

That piqued Sango's interest. Kaede quickly added, "Tis true. Kagome has spiritual powers rivaling that of my sister's. She can find the Jewel, purify it and then erase the Shikon's existence from the world."

Kagome felt a small swell of pride. Kaede said that her powers rivaled Kikyo's. Usually, when Kaede compared her against Kikyo, it resulted in Kagome feeling inadequate. She hoped that Kaede truly meant this and was not just saying it to enlist Sango's help.

"I see," Sango said. She pondered for a moment and then bowed her head. "Then I will remain to assist in any way I can."

Miroku walked up and took Sango's free hand, bowing his head to her. "Our thanks to you, gracious lady."

Sango seemed inclined to snatch her hand away but refrained. "If you wouldn't mind escorting me to a place where I might rest, I would be obliged, Lord Monk."

"Of course," Miroku said, and motioned for Kaede to assist.

Kaede led Sango off to her house, leaving Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo alone as the quiet crowd that had gathered dissipated.

Miroku watched the woman Taijiya leave and then excused himself as well, claiming his need to attend to holy matters.

"That's strange," Shippo remarked.

"What's that?" Kagome asked.

"That's the first time I've ever seen him **_not_** ask a pretty lady to 'bear his children'," Shippo explained.

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah. He did that here, too, until that one girl…"

"Maybe he respects the Taijiya enough not to ask such a lude question?" Kagome speculated.

Shippo began to laugh hysterically. "Hahahahah! Yeah right!"

Kagome and Inuyasha chuckled as well, knowing that there was likely an alternate reason.

* * *

Later that evening the group convened at Kaede's house, invited by Kaede herself. "Lady Sango requests that we speak of the matter at hand. I've explained to her the events from days ago and she wishes to know more."

Once everyone was settled in an almost cramped circle around Kaede's hearth, they began to talk. Sango had changed from her exterminator's outfit into a more relaxed kimono tied with a maekake giving her a more typical look for a woman in the era. Kagome noted the large boomerang propped up against the wall behind Sango, showcasing that while the Taijiya was not dressed the part she was still capable of exterminating yokai at a moment's notice.

Sango was flanked by Miroku and Shippo and the latter seemed to really enjoy her company. He questioned her incessantly and she responded without any hint if annoyance. In fact, she seemed to enjoy his casual, youthful banter. She even went so far as to tell Shippo that she had a younger brother close to Shippo's age and was used to the behavior; missed it even. Shippo gave a grin at that revelation.

"So, this Naraku," she said, testing the name and bringing the conversation back to the matter at hand, "is responsible for splitting the Jewel."

"Yes," Miroku answered. "He is capable of shifting his shape and can appear as anyone. Perhaps anything."

"And you have experience with this demon?" she questioned.

Miroku grimaced at the inquiry. He had not told her of his curse. He seemed reluctant to do so, for some reason. "Not directly," he answered. "He has plagued my family for generations, and I've sworn to take vengeance." Even Shippo, knowing of Miroku's curse, did not divulge the secret.

Sango considered his words thoughtfully, "I see." She thought for a moment more. "Tell me of your encounter with him," she said to Inuyasha and Kagome. The pair sat near each other and looked to one another before Kagome began to answer.

"He appeared in a baboon-skin cloak. It covered his face and his body."

"Were you able to see his face at any point?"

"Once," Kagome answered quickly.

"And? How did he appear?"

"As an old man. He was shorter than me and balding. His face seemed almost kindly."

"Did his appearance hold any significance to you? Miroku has said that he uses the appearance that gives him the best ability at taking advantage of his prey."

"No," she answered quickly, again, looking over to Inuyasha, who had his arms crossed and appeared uninterested in the conversation.

Miroku saw the glance but said nothing of it, "Perhaps Naraku thought that the appearance of a defenseless old man would cause hesitation. He is very cunning and a master manipulator."

"Yes, that has to be what it was. I did not recognize him," Kagome told them.

"It still astounds me that a defenseless looking old man was able to get past you and Inuyasha's defenses. Even if he was a yokai in disguise, I find it troubling that neither of you was able to resist. Especially seeing where the Jewel is kept," Sango looked to Kagome's chest. She was not having the explanation as unlikely as it was.

Kagome hardened her eyes, "I'm not opposed to assisting the less fortunate, even if they are strange, little old men. When I went close to help, he grabbed the Jewel. It was Inuyasha who distracted him after that happened so that I could attempt to retrieve the Shikon. It was my own fault, my own powers, that led to the Jewel being split. At least we can be glad that it is only in two pieces rather than hundreds or thousands."

That seemed to satisfy Sango and, thankfully, she did not press any further on the matter. "You say that you can sense the Jewel. How can we use that? Can you sense it now?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, it doesn't work like that. I can sense it, yes, but it has to be close."

"How close?" Sango inquired.

Kagome had never really tested this theory. She'd never been apart from the Jewel except when the larger piece of it had been taken. "About a kilometer, give or take," she guessed.

Inuyasha's eyes had closed, making it look as though he were bored, but they snapped open. "We need to go in search of the Jewel," he said suddenly, joining the conversation.

Everyone in the room looked at him. "Is it as simple as that, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked.

"Why not? You lot seem to over complicate things. Let's pack up and go."

"Oh? And what do you suggest we do once we find Naraku and the Jewel?" Sango asked, unconvinced of the simplicity.

Inuyasha brought up a clawed hand and looked at his sharp claws, insinuating their use in the situation, "Cut him down."

The rest of the evening was spent debating minor things and the end resulted in everyone parting ways to prepare for the morning where they would travel until they either found Naraku and the Jewel or the former found them.

After the men had left, Kagome excused herself from Kaede and Sango's company.

She felt the need to clear her mind, and a brisk walk could aid with that.

There was no light in the sky save for the stars and moon, but Kagome held no fear. As she walked in silent contemplation she felt, rather than heard, Inuyasha join her. He had not taken up any residence preferring to slumber in large branches of the Goshinboku tree, so he accompanied her on the path in that direction. Kagome had been unable to convince him to sleep in a house or upon a bed. He'd mentioned that he'd never had a bed of his own before and did not feel comfortable sleeping on the floor when his enemies could walk in and kill him. He'd told her, in a rare moment, that he'd done this for his masters all too often; kill people in their sleep that is. When they were most vulnerable.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called.

"I'm here," he responded.

She continued walking but gave a small, unseen smile. "Is there something you needed?"

"I…" he paused and stopped, grabbing her arm so that she stopped, too.

It was dark, but she could still make him out in the moonlight. His silver hair billowing in the wind. It continued to grow from the short mop it had been upon their first meeting. It looked wild and untamed, yet soft as she recalled her ride on his back. She urged herself to quit looking at him like that.

He continued, "I want you to know that when we find the Jewel and complete it, I am going to use it to become a full yokai."

His words flabbergasted her. "What?" she uttered.

"I was...I was unable to protect you back then. When Naraku appeared. I let my weakness get the best of me. I will not let that happen again. Once I am a full demon I cannot be controlled," he explained.

She was taken aback by his explanation. "Inuyasha, it's not your fault." _Had he thought this the entire time?_

"Yes, it was. If you had not been there. If someone else had the Jewel…it would be in his hands now…and so would I." His eyes looked so tormented that it pained Kagome.

"Inuyasha, stop." She needed him to stop trying to take responsibility for something beyond his control. She didn't blame him for his past and she didn't blame him for what had happened with Naraku.

"No, once you purify the Jewel I 'm gonna use it. Then you'll be able to return to your own time and not be stuck here anymore."

"I'm not stuck here," Kagome said defensively. _Did he think so little of her? That she was in such a hurry to get home and leave them all behind?_

"You are. You deserve better. I won't be a pawn as a full demon and the lecher monk won't be cursed. I see this as a win," he seemed resolved and determined.

"So that's all I am to you then?" she asked, her heart filling with mixed emotions. _Why was this bothering her so much?_

"What?" he seemed confused.

"Someone to find the Jewel for you so that you can become a full demon?" she supplied.

"That's not what I said."

"Clearly I am, Inuyasha, so I can just leave when this is all done and over with."

He growled in frustration, "No, that's not what I'm saying. I failed to protect you. I won't fail again. As a full demon, I will never fail anyone again."

She felt angry and confused, but there was nothing left to be said. "Fine." Perhaps it would be best if she did return home after everything. She did miss her family. What reason did she have to stay in the Feudal Era? Inuyasha did seem sincere in his desire to become a full demon. Maybe his wish would erase the Jewel. He was not doing it for completely selfish reasons. He wanted to protect people and he needed the power to do so. He was being selfless, so why couldn't she?

He opened his mouth to say something else but was cut off. Thunder rumbled and lightning struck in the background, several kilometers from where they stood. The snap of a distant tree resounded like another peal of thunder. Kagome whirled her head to the sound and took the oncoming storm as a sign that the conversation was over, and her walk had ended before it even began.

Inuyasha watched her turn around and head back to Kaede's house, clenching his fists at his side.

Kagome sighed after entering the house. Kaede had retired for the evening and Sango remained seated by the hearth, sharpening a blade. "Oh," Kagome said when she noticed the woman, "good evening."

Sango gave a slight smile, "It sounds like a storm is rolling in," she remarked. "Unusual for this time of year."

Kagome was still thinking about her earlier encounter, "Right. Unusual."

"You seem distracted," Sango noticed verbally.

"A bit I suppose," she revealed. "I have a lot on my mind."

The taijiya nodded her understanding. "I wanted to apologize for earlier. I came across too harshly. I recognize that as one of my flaws and I wanted you to know that I am sorry."

Kagome was unsure how to take this apology, but she wanted no bad blood between them, "It's okay. I understand that you don't know us or what we are capable of. But I do want you to know that I will do whatever it is I have to do to protect these innocent people from the Shikon no Tama and the evil it's capable of."

A loud crack was heard closer to the house, followed closely by a blinding flash of light. The noise made Kagome jump. She had a strange sensation wash over her and noted its peculiarity. Sango also seemed to feel it. "The storm is right above us," she said quietly, looking towards the door. Both women walked to risk a look outside. Stepping outside they saw the roiling clouds even in the dark of night. Kagome looked around. "It was just clear a few moments ago."

Another peculiar thing began to happen; some strands of hair on Sango's head began to raise up. Kagome's subconscious knew something was happening. Something she'd learned long ago in primary school that had been filed away under interesting but useless information. Almost too late it registered and Kagome gave Sango a hard shove, pushing her out of the way. A shocked, angry look passed Sango's face until a bolt of lightning struck inches from where they stood, leaving the side of the house and the ground where they had stood black and singed.

" ** _MURDERERS_**!" an angry voice bellowed, echoing through the night.

The women raised themselves up, looking for the source. Sango turned and ran inside, supposedly to retrieve her weapon and Kagome followed suit. Her bow and quiver lay just inside and they both reemerged ready for whatever awaited them.

Kaede also burst from the house with a bow drawn and ready. Her hair was disheveled as she had been roused from sleep. "What manner of beast assails us now?" she asked them.

Only a moment passed before Miroku and Shippo appeared. "What has happened?" Miroku asked.

"The storm," Kagome said, pointing up to the dark clouds. Lightning forked through the sky in vicious flashes. The crackle of electric discharge could be heard from where they stood. "It's unnatural," she pointed out.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Shippo asked looking around.

Kagome's head swiveled from side-to-side searching for him. "He's...he's…" she stuttered, at a loss for where he was. He had to be near the Goshinboku tree, she figured and began to dash off in that direction. She could hear her friends call out to her, but she ran single-mindedly towards where she knew Inuyasha had to be.

She could hear the sounds of battle as she ran. Lightning peeled through the air in wicked displays lighting up the area with each flash so that she could catch a glimpse of the battle ahead of her. Her sides heaved and her lungs ached by the time she arrived in a clearing. "Inuyasha!" she cried, spotting him. He looked wounded, dark blood staining his side, but his face belied no pain.

She looked over to see the assailant wielding a blood-smeared spear. He was a tall man, wearing his long hair in a single braid down his back. Lightning bolts struck the tip of the weapon in rapid succession, but the wielder did not flinch. Kagome rationed that the assailant was the reason for the storm. Now that she was close she could see his deep red eyes, pointed ears, and feel the demonic aura wafting from him. A yokai!

The yokai's red eyes flashed alongside the lightning bolts being summoned from the sky. He leveled his spear at Inuyasha, who grimaced and returned a level stare. "You shall die hanyou scum!"

"Who are you? Why have you come?" Kagome yelled, hoping to distract the demon.

The demon swiveled to face her. "Pathetic mortal. I am Hiten and I have come to avenge the death of my brother!" he roared.

' _Brother_?' Kagome mouthed. Certainly, they had not killed anyone resembling the yokai standing before them. Even for a yokai, he wasn't unfortunate looking. Lightning struck again, this time very near to her. "Aiyeah! We did not kill your brother!" she yelled.

"Do not insult me, bitch! Of course, no mere mortal could slay Manten!" he cursed with barely suppressed rage.

It dawned on her that this yokai was the brother of the reptilian yokai that Inuyasha had slain upon their first meeting. Inuyasha smiled, his fangs gleaming with each flash of light. "You look nothing alike," he jeered. "I'm willing to help you with that by rearranging your face. Or perhaps you'd like to reunite in hell, bastard?"

Hiten turned his attention back to Inuyasha and snarled. "Admission! Brave of you, half-breed scum. Now you shall burn!" Hiten twirled his spear around, sparks flying as it appeared to charge for an attack. Hiten lifted up in the air, flying on spinning wheels of flame, and unleashed an attack of lightning upon Inuyasha. There was barely time for Inuyasha to dodge the assault, but he managed, leaping away from the jolts.

Kagome could feel the wind coming from behind her. Fearing a rear attack, she turned, ready to unleash an arrow. She had not been prepared for the sight she saw as a large demon cat flew directly towards her. Flames burned beneath the creature's paws while it sprinted through the air towards her. The demon quickly banked to left and Kagome could see Sango, Miroku, and Shippo seated upon it. She released the tension of her bow string and ran over.

Sango was again wearing her demon slayer outfit, her large weapon at her back. The trio jumped off the back of the large cat yokai who roared loudly. "What is that?!" Kagome called, but was answered by Hiten instead.

"I see you need help to try and take me on half-breed. After I'm done with you I will burn the men into cinders and feast upon those mortal beauties flesh!" Hiten said upon the arrival of the others. "There is nothing that Raigekijin and I can't handle," he said, referring to his spear, lifting it slightly. The flaming wheels spun upon his heels and he rose higher into the sky.

Sango broke in, "This is Kirara, my loyal companion and that," she pointed to Hiten, "is a thunder demon." She continued, "I know this one: Hiten and his brother Manten have been pestering the land for centuries."

"Well, his brother is dead. Inuyasha killed him," Kagome told her.

"That explains it," Sango responded. "The pair are the last of the Thunder Demon Tribe. Rumor has it that they came out in force after the Jewel of Four Souls reappeared in the world."

Miroku gripped his staff tightly, "Do you know his weaknesses then?"

She looked at Hiten in the sky, charging up for another attack, then back down at Miroku. "Dodge the lightning attacks. Go for the heart."

"Simple enough," Shippo said from his spot on the ground. "Go for the heart Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled the advice through cupped hands.

Inuyasha shot the kitsune an incredulous look. "Sure! Why the hell didn't I think of that?" he said mockingly.

Kagome looked up at the thunder demon again. "He's flying."

"We've established that," Miroku said.

"Those wheels!" Kagome pointed out. "If-If I can hit one of the wheels…" she cut off and aimed an arrow at the spinning wheel. She exhaled and loosed the arrow, praying it would hit its target. The wheel on the left of Hiten's foot shattered into splintered pieces.

"Fuck!" Hiten shouted, stumbling in the air. Inuyasha used the opportunity to strike, launching forward and grabbing the spear, pulling Hiten in close and issuing a hit to the gut.

Hiten groaned at the impact and was propelled into the air before landing with a thud. He rose slowly, generating heat. "You'll pay for that you bastard." Rather than retaliate he jumped up, using his one foot to speed over to where Kagome and the others waited. He spun his spear, Raigekijin, in the air and leveled it in their direction, causing a blast of lightning to issue forth.

Sango pulled her boomerang and whipped it mightily through the air. It spun in a horizontal arc and knocked the weapon from Hiten's unsuspecting grasp. The blast continued to peel through the air towards them. Miroku took the precious few seconds and ran in front of everyone, removing the ward from his right hand to expose his curse-turned weapon. A vortex erupted from his hand and pulled the charged lightning energy into it. Miroku braced himself, holding his right hand up with his left, grunting as he bore the reverberations of the impact.

The boomerang whipped around and returned to Sango who expertly caught the weapon, preparing to throw it out again. After the last of the attack had been sucked up, Miroku covered his hand. The pair stood nearly side by side, ready to defend against any more attacks.

Hiten snarled at them, insulted that they would deter his attack and unarm him. He put forth an open hand, wearing a wicked grin. His weapon was called to him and sprang up from the ground, flashing with flashing zigzags to his waiting grasp. "I won't miss again," he said darkly.

He still wore that wicked grin when Inuyasha came up behind and plunged two clawed hands through his chest, pulling his arms apart, ripping flesh, bone, and visceral material outwards creating two halves of the thunder demon. Inuyasha callously whipped his hands down, ridding himself of the mess still clinging to his arms.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo looked at Inuyasha, mouths agape. "Impressive," Sango said quietly. Not even Miroku nor Shippo had the opportunity to see Inuyasha in action. "But it's all power, no finesse."

Inuyasha continued to wipe the muck from his hands and sleeves, "Whatdya mean?" he questioned. "It's dead ain't it? And he died just like his miserable brother. Fitting."

"You got lucky with that one. The demons who appear in the form of humans are the deadliest. You may not be so lucky in the future. Especially if this Naraku character is as cunning as Miroku says," Sango advised.

"She's right," Miroku added. "Naraku should not be underestimated."

"Keh," Inuyasha said with a roll of his eyes. "Whatever. I'm getting some shut-eye before we leave in the morning." He looked over to see the large cat demon waiting several feet away, but paid it no heed, turning to walk in the opposite direction of the Goshinboku tree.

Kagome ran to Inuyasha, "You're hurt!" She put her hands toward the area on his side that had darkened with blood.

Inuyasha glanced down to his side, as if noticing it for the first time. "It's nothing," he said.

"Nothing? That is a lot of blood," Kagome worried.

"It's fine. It will be gone by tomorrow," he told her and turned and walked away.

The rest of the group looked to one another. "I guess we will try to get some sleep, too," Kagome replied to his back. It was strange how easily she had grown accustomed to the battles, the gore and all, as long as it was something that deserved to die. However, seeing someone she cared about hurt did bother her. She continued to watch him walk away.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm too 'charged' up to sleep right now," Shippo joked. Miroku lightly knocked the kitsune on the head in rebuff. "Ouch! That was funny."

Sango stepped towards Kirara and scratched behind her ear. "Thank you, my friend," she said to the large cat. A loud rumbling purr sounded from the beast's chest and then it shrank down to the size of a small cat; a cat with two tails and red eyes, but very small and insanely cute. Kagome felt herself gush with joy at seeing the small yokai, forgetting her earlier discomfort. She squealed in delight before running to scoop up the creature.

"She's a nekomata," Sango supplied, smiling at the scene.

Kagome stroked the nekomata's fur and felt the yokai begin to purr again. "She's too cute. So, she serves as your steed? Where was she hiding all this time?"

"She had only recently joined my company before you sprinted off to a battle alone. And yes, she has been fighting alongside my family for generations."

"That's so cool!" Kagome responded. Kirara settled into Kagome's arms, content with the attention and closed her eyes.

"Great! Now it looks like we are walking back to the village," Shippo complained.

"I don't mind," Kagome cooed, still rubbing the small kitten-like creature. She'd needed something to take her mind off things anyway.


	11. Mysteries at Midnight

**Author's Notes:** This is going to be a longer chapter. It started out as one chapter and I had to split it up into two which I will post next week with luck. I hope you enjoy.

Thanks for reading.

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven** : **Mysteries at Midnight**

Rated - M (for suggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

The next morning, as the sun rose, Inuyasha was at the doorway of Kaede's house, waiting. Kaede was an early riser, so Kagome had reluctantly fallen into the same habits. Without all of the stimuli of a modern world, Kagome found it easier to fall asleep and wake early, baring certain occasions such as the night before. Though, she did miss sleeping in some days. Unfortunately, her new life was unrelenting and demanded her time, just like Inuyasha now demanded that they leave during the early morning hours.

The night prior was one of the few where Kagome had difficulties drifting off. Her mind kept going back to the battle. She'd had trouble falling asleep after each time a demon had tried to kill her. Who wouldn't she'd wonder? When she had been roused by the sound of movement outside it seemed as if she'd only just closed her eyes. She forced herself up and dressed, packing things into a modern bag she'd brought with her as she moved around. The futons where Kaede and Sango had slept were already put away, indicating that Kagome had slept in compared to their standards. She sighed and hurried outside.

Everyone was prepared and waiting for her. Even young Shippo cast her a look indicating it had been for a while. "Why didn't anyone wake me?" she questioned. Their annoyed looks were grating on her. Sango was the one to respond, leaning close to Kagome.

"I told them to let you sleep. You seemed to be upset once we'd returned."

Sango wasn't wrong. She had been upset, but she couldn't tell anyone way. "Thanks," she said in return.

The group departed after Kagome had grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. Kaede issued a farewell and they began their trek westward. Miroku had picked up a rumor of a yokai in a larger settlement located towards the west.

The journey was relatively uneventful. They traveled, making good time, with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo upon Kirara's back and Kagome riding on Inuyasha's. The trip only took a little over half a day, and they arrived on the outskirts of town as the sun began descending. Stopping in a field, the rises of rooftops could be seen from the distance. Kagome slid down from Inuyasha's back and watched as Sango and Miroku jumped from Kirara's. The nekomata transformed down into her smaller form, mewing happily. Shippo jumped from Miroku's shoulder over to Kagome's.

Sango was not wearing her exterminator's uniform yet. Opting for the comfort of her kimono. Plus, she said that she did not want to raise any alarms within the town. Miroku agreed and they all looked to Inuyasha. "What?" he asked. "Why is everyone looking at me?"

Kagome looked at his ears. "Well, you do stick out like a sore thumb."

Inuyasha threw his arms together. "What about him?" he nodded towards Shippo who was still perched on Kagome's shoulder.

"I'm cute. People like me. And I don't have ears on the top of my head," Shippo replied. He stuck two fingers up and put them on the sides of his head, mimicking Inuyasha.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "It'll be fine," he grumbled.

Miroku shrugged and began to lead the way. "Perhaps it is best if I take the lead on this one? We don't want to scare people."

"What is the rumor you heard during your travels, Lord Miroku?" Sango inquired. She walked directly behind him, Kirara padding along happily at her side.

"Just that people are disappearing at an alarming rate. It is the type of rumor that I usually act upon and offer up my services. I'm hoping that one of these leads is Naraku," he declared.

The settlement ahead bustled with people. The houses and businesses were all situated along the main route in and out of the town. Once they had gotten close enough, a castle could be seen shrouded by trees, built into the hilltop to the west. Kagome vaguely wondered what lord lived there and governed a town plagued by some evil threat.

Miroku, congenial to the townsfolk, inquired at each peddler's stand and any passerby of the rumor. Many confirmed the rumor; people were disappearing and never seen again. No one had yet mounted an investigation with this being a post town. Many travelers came through the town and no one would bat an eye at the disappearance of a stranger. Towards midday, a particularly haggard old woman approached the group and began lamenting. "I hear ye asking about the disappearances, eh?" she croaked.

Miroku nodded sagely, "Yes, Obaasan. Do you know anything about it?"

The old woman nodded and clasped Miroku's hands, "Please Houshi-sama, my granddaughter…"

Miroku seemed intrigued, "Your granddaughter, yes? Is she in trouble?"

"Nay," the woman replied. "Please follow me, Houshi-sama." She still had Miroku by the hand and pulled on him urgently. He looked back at his companions miserably and followed. The woman dragged Miroku down the road and over to a stall where a young woman stood over her wares. The young woman had dark smudges on her hands and the sleeves of her clothes. She reached into a bowl and pulled out a dark lump of charcoal to show to passersby, calling out to them. As they approached she turned and exclaimed, "Baba! Have you brought customers."

The old woman shook her head fervently. "Nay child, nay. I have brought a houshi that has promised aid."

"Oh thank you!" The young woman cried and ran around the stall to embrace Miroku. He stiffened at the gesture and his hands began to drift down her back. Kagome caught the movement and interjected, "Miroku!" Hearing his name snapped him to attention, his wandering hands pulling back up and he stepped away from the young woman.

"Ah," he stuttered, "what assistance is it that I have promised? I did not catch your name."

"I am Cho, pleased to meet you Houshi-sama. Baba, you did not explain before bringing him?!" She asked, scolding the older woman.

"We don't have time for this monk!" Inuyasha growled. Kagome shot him a look, "Hush!" Inuyasha bristled but settled down with an annoyed sigh.

"Nay, child. Ask now," the old woman implored, ignoring Inuyasha.

"Gracious monk, it is my fiance," Cho began.

Miroku seemed to droop a little at the mention of a fiance. The young woman, Cho, was quite pleasant looking. To find that she had a fiance was not what the monk had wanted to hear.

"He disappeared days ago - my fiance Hisao. He was on his way here and we were to travel back to his family with Obaasan to be married, but he never arrived," Cho told him. "I fear the worst with the rumors…" she trailed off, looking around. "It's either that or he caught one look at my face and decided not to continue with the wedding," she began to tear up.

Miroku grasped her hands, similarly to how her Obaasan had held his but moments ago. "That cannot be true. For any man foolish enough to refuse you, is a fool indeed. Perhaps if he does not return you would do me the honor of bearing my children." Cho blushed and pulled her hands from Miroku's. She shook her head politely.

There were some groans from Shippo and Inuyasha while Sango looked on with a sneer. Kagome rolled her eyes, having had enough of Miroku's lechery, stepped forward, "What exactly are the rumors? All we've heard is that people are disappearing."

Cho looked from Miroku to Kagome. "Is this your woman, Houshi-sama? She's quite pretty."

Kagome felt her jaw drop and she sputtered, "N-no!" Miroku also put his hands up defensively. "I'm afraid you are mistaken, miss."

"I see," Cho said. "In any case," she directed her speech to Kagome, "It's only men that have been disappearing. Young men."

"Attractive young men," Cho's Obaasan interjected. "Cho's Hisao was quite the looker," she cackled. "Almost as cute as you, Houshi-sama," she added. Miroku chuckled nervously. The older woman began to fawn over him, grabbing his hand and kissing it reverently. Cho looked at Miroku pleadingly, "Please Houshi-sama, I beseech you to help find my fiance."

Miroku gave a sage nod, pulling his hand from the grandmother, "I will do everything in my power to find him, my lady." Cho smiled and gave a small bow.

He continued to question the women for a few more minutes before thanking them and reconvening with his friends. They walked a down the road to find a wakihonjin, an inn for travelers. The sun had begun to set at this time, and the people lining the roads were beginning to dissipate for the day. No one usually stayed out past dark in these post towns. Once rooms had been procured by Miroku, they settled in one of the rooms.

"It is not a coincidence that it is only young men that are disappearing," Sango told them. "Especially that they are considered attractive. That fits the mode of operating for many yokai, though I am unsure if it fits for Naraku."

Miroku put a hand to his chin in consideration, "No, it does not. He is not discriminatory in that matter. It must be something else then."

"Then why are we hanging around here?" Inuyasha asked. "We should be outta here looking for him." He was in a rush to be out of this place, it seemed. Unusual for him, he paced about the room.

Kagome felt for him and stood to soothe him. "Inuyasha, these people need our help. We can't just walk away from their pleas."

Inuyasha let out a low grumble from his throat, "Egh!" He continued to pace.

Shippo had been snoozing by Miroku's side but felt interrupted by Inuyasha's pacing. "Just go outside already. You're making me dizzy with all the walking back and forth."

With a growl, Inuyasha stalked from the room. Shippo asked out loud, "What's his deal?"

"I don't know…" Kagome said softly, following his exit with her eyes. She stood up, smoothing her skirts, before following. She paused at the door, "I'll try to find out. Let me know if there is anything more you can glean from your speculations." She received nods from Miroku and Sango, acknowledging that she was leaving.

It took her a few moments to locate him. The sun's rays were suspended in time, embracing twilight. She felt out for his unique yoki using her spiritual powers and found it moving off towards the outskirts of town. She followed, picking up her pace to try to catch up. Where was he going in such a hurry she wondered? He'd wandered down off the path to a secluded area that held many trees and nothing else. Kagome watched as he jumped into the branches of one of those trees. She walked to the tree and looked up to see a clawed foot hanging down. The branch he had settled on was just overhead, so his foot dangled within her reach if she stood up on her tip toes. A smile crept on her face and she reached up to tickle his exposed footpads. He quickly pulled his foot back up but did not call out.

"What are you doing up there, Inuyasha?" she called up to him. This behavior was unlike him. Usually, he stuck near to her. Today, he was more grumpy than usual. He ignored her calls to come down, so she decided that she would go to him. Finding a branch she could reach and wrap her hands around, she scaled the tree. Probably not too gracefully, either. She'd finally made it to the branch where Inuyasha lounged with his back against the base of the tree. Using a branch below, she hoisted herself up, using her upper body strength to pull up. She'd nearly gotten her knee below herself before she slipped on the fabric of her hakama. Kagome's arms wheeled behind her, but she did not fall backward. Inuyasha had moved with his quick speed to stop her fall. He pulled her close and then released her. She let out a breath she had not known she'd been holding. "Thanks," she uttered, confused by his behavior. "Is something the matter?"

"No," he said without looking at her. He'd returned to his position against the base of the tree.

"Sure there is," she told him. "If there wasn't you wouldn't be out here on your own."

He responded with a "Keh. You should go." Kagome wanted to throw something at him. Why was he being so difficult right now? Fine. If he wanted to act like a child, she'd leave him out here. If he wanted to talk, he would talk. She threw her legs over the branch and prepared herself to leap down. However, it had grown dark. The dying rays of the sun were snuffed out over the horizon leaving the only light in the night sky the stars above. Under the shade of the tree, Kagome could see nothing below her and began to second guess jumping. She could not remember where the branches were that she had used to climb up and the last thing she wanted to do was break a limb unnecessarily. Usually, the light of the moon would provide enough illumination to view the surroundings, but tonight was different. Tonight was a new moon.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, barely making out some of his features. The darkness washed out everything. His usually warm amber eyes that seemed to glow on a normal night had diminished. His silver hair nearly always shone brightly, reflecting any light that may have touched it. Now there was darkness. Had she not known any better she would have sworn there was a different person in front of her. "Inuyasha?" she called tentatively.

He shifted and sighed, running a hand through his hair. It was at this point that Kagome noticed that his ears were missing from the top of his head. She gasped, "Inuyasha! What's going on? You-you're human?" she declared in a questioning tone. "I don't understand."

"It's my human night," he said blandly. He threaded his fingers together and put his hands behind his head, pillowing it against the tree. Kagome scooted closer, as close as she could on the thick branch in the darkness and knelt before him. Using her hands to see she felt his face, pushing her fingers back to where two human ears now rested. Inuyasha removed his hands from behind his head and grabbed hers, taking them away from his face. She could feel his fingers hardened with callous but lacking the sharp tip of claws. She looked back up to his face to see his dark eyes scanning her own. "Being only half yokai, I have a night where I turn human once a month. The night of the new moon is my human night."

Kagome felt incredibly sheepish that she had not noticed in the months she had known him. But then, she usually did not search him out after dark and it was not out of the norm for him to disappear for the night. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

He steeled himself, his face turning towards her and looking her square in the eyes. "This is my night of weakness. I can't protect you...or even myself as a human."

She felt a small smile creep on her face. He was so concerned with protecting her that he had hidden on the nights where he felt he was not a worthy protector. "You know, us weak humans can take care of ourselves sometimes. I mean look at Sango. She's human and she can wield that huge weapon. She can even hold her own against demons. I don't think you earn the title of demon exterminator by being weak."

"It's not the same," he said. "If I become a full demon I won't have to worry about being weak, or anyone else taking advantage of me."

He'd never pulled his hands from hers and she squeezed them, "I'll protect you." Inuyasha gave her what she thought might be a skeptical look. "I may be human, but I can defend myself. I've become quite a good shot with my bow." She heard him chuckle. Her smile deepened and she was happy to know that he had trusted her with this information. He could have done more to send her away, but he hadn't. Still, she wondered how his human nights had affected him in his past. "What was it like? Before..." she asked.

Inuyasha pulled his hands from hers swiftly. She instantly regretted asking and they sat in silence for a moment. "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"No," he replied. "There's nothing much to say…" he stopped. "My masters kept it a secret. They knew that my weakness could be exploited if anyone knew. That didn't stop them from exploiting me themselves." Kagome could hear a sneer in his voice. "They used that night to punish me for whatever they thought I did wrong or just to amuse themselves." He said with malice. Then his voice softened, "I nearly died once…" He broke off and turned his head to look at nothing. Anything but her.

Kagome felt pity and anger swell through her. Feeling nearly overcome with sadness, she launched herself towards him, pulling him into a hug. He went rigid again from the contact, just like he had done before when they had discovered Naraku. He was so accustomed to this type of contact that he reacted with unease. She felt tears well up in her eyes thinking about all of the cruel things that had happened to him in the past. Hurts and wrongs that none had ever paid for. Some of those tears spilled down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry you had to go through those things Inuyasha...it's-it's not fair."

"Are you-are you crying, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. She had her head against his chest and she stifled a sob against the fabric of his suikan. A blush crept into her cheeks and she pushed away from him, furiously wiping her cheeks.

"Well, yeah," she responded. "Am I not allowed to care?" she asked defensively.

Even in the darkness, confusion was clear on his face. "Wha? That's not what I'm saying. I-I just…" he gave up, losing the words to say.

Kagome moved her arm up and used her shoulder to wipe the excess wetness from her face. There was only a hand's span of distance between them. Looking up into his eyes, she could see that he looked into her own with an intensity that was disarming. Why was he looking at her like that? Why was she looking at him? Even without his distinguishing yokai features, he was strikingly handsome. Had she not noticed before?

Another tear slipped from her eye, but before she could move to wipe it away, Inuyasha raised his hand to her face. Gently, he used the pad of his thumb to remove the tear. Now her cheek burned along the trail his thumb had taken and she truly noticed how close their faces were. His lips looked so inviting in this instant, slightly parted and she was not sure if she imagined them moving closer to her own. There was a part of her that wanted to lean into those lips and claim them. That part of her blocked off rationality and reason, but the feeling in her stomach could only be described as delicious longing.

She hadn't noticed that she'd leaned her face into his hand, her face tilted and her breathing suddenly hitched. Kagome jerked back and cleared her throat. "We..uh...I should get back," she choked out, scooting away. She couldn't see Inuyasha's face after she'd pulled away, she couldn't see the flash of pain that crossed his features at her recoil.

What was going through her head, she wondered. She mentally chided herself for having such unpure thoughts. Perhaps the monk was proving to be a bad influence. This time she was going to jump down from the branch and test her luck. Preparing to slide down, she was stopped by Inuyasha's hand on her shoulder. "Wait," he called. He'd moved to his knees and knelt before her.

She did not dare turn her head and risk him seeing her face burning red. She waited but did not look at him. "Stay. Here with me...just for a while," he said.

Kagome turned, her fear of him seeing her face dissipated by his sudden plea. "What?"

He sat back and had drawn his knees up and crouching against the base of the tree. His stance seemed very primal and animalistic, despite his now human features. "It's soothing...having you around," he told her.

"Okay, I'll stay," the words tumbled out of her mouth before a second thought. Carefully, she moved back from the edge and shifted towards him. She thanked the gods above that the branch was wide enough for her to move on without fear of losing her balance. Inuyasha let his legs drop and Kagome leaned her back against his chest. Feeling the steady rise and fall of his chest was soothing, a mutual feeling she supposed. "What if we fall asleep and I fall?" she asked suddenly.

"I won't let you fall," he told her. His voice coming from above.

She smiled to herself. "See? You can still protect me. Even as a human."

Kagome felt rather than heard, the "hmph" come from his chest. Letting out a breath she hadn't known she was holding, she settled into her position against him. Her eyes felt heavy but her mind raced with questions. ' _What was she doing?' 'Was this right?_ ' The difficulty she had reconciling her own feelings did not hinder consciousness from slipping away.

The sounds of morning woke her. Birds chirping happily in the distance coupled with the gentle rustling of leaves permeated the area. The rays of dawn's light broke over the horizon and caused Kagome to pull from slumber. The steady rhythm behind her and warmth encircling her attempted to pull her back into that carefree place of darkness. A snap of a twig close by caused her eyes to snap open. Somewhat disoriented, she jolted awake. Just as quickly, she realized she'd just spent the entire night with Inuyasha and made to move, but a pair of arms stopped her before she could unseat herself and fall down several feet.

With a steadying breath, she swiveled around, the arms falling away. Golden eyes regarded her solemnly. "Good morning," she said. "I guess I fell asleep." She moved to the edge of the branch and looked down. It was only several feet drop. Looking at it now, she realized she could have made the jump with no trouble last night. Mentally chiding herself she pushed off and landed below. She'd need to hurry if she could get back fairly unnoticed. Although the others would have definitely noted her absence by now.

Another branch snap was heard and she could hear footsteps approaching. She looked to her right and saw Sango emerge armed with her boomerang, Kirara at her side. "Oh!" Sango exclaimed. She gave Kagome a once over, noting her disheveled appearance and then up at Inuyasha who took the opportunity to jump down at that moment. "I was wondering where you two had gone off to, but Lord Miroku said not to worry. I suppose I should have taken him at his word." A small, knowing smile crept onto her face much to Kagome's horror.

"It's not what you're thinking," Kagome said quickly. She glanced over at Inuyasha who's face gave no tell. She smoothed her hakama out nervously.

"It's none of my business," she shrugged. "I came out to fetch you with Kirara's help. It seems Lord Miroku has promised himself to another woman." Sango rolled her eyes and implied she had already grown tired of his behavior. "I find it troublesome that a holy man can offer himself out as a courtesan."

Kagome waved her off. "He's fairly harmless. He asks everyone to ' _bear his child_ '," she said in a mocking town. "But perhaps we'd better go save this woman from his advances before she agrees to something improper."

"I fear it has already gotten to that point. Let's hurry, though I would be certain he is right where I left him. Shippo is with him. I hope the kitsune can keep him in check."

Kagome began walking back towards the village, following Sango's lead with Inuyasha tailing quietly behind. The distance to the town wasn't far, but the trek allowed her to reflect on the evening prior. She risked a look back at Inuyasha to see if his face gave away his thoughts. Just as she suspected, he seemed fairly stoic and she cursed herself for letting her thoughts and feelings run rampant. She didn't have long to chastise herself. Once they had rounded a corner that marked the road leading through town, Kagome spotted Miroku chatting up a remarkably attractive young woman. The pair stood near a bridge that spanned over a small stream that ran parallel to the town. The bridge had to be crossed to exit the road continuing west and it seemed as though the woman had just returned from the trail as she was carrying bundles of sticks in her arms and strapped to her back. As they drew closer, Kagome confirmed the woman's allure. Her dark hair cascaded down her back, a stark difference from the other women seen dotting the streets whose hair was worn up or covered. Her large chestnut eyes gleamed in the morning sun alongside her exuberant smile that shone for Miroku.

She erupted into a fit of giggles at something Miroku said as they approached. Even when Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha were standing in front of the pair, neither took their eyes off one another. Inuyasha groaned in annoyance and cleared his throat, finally breaking his silence this morning. "Monk. Whatdya do with Shippo? Bore him to death?" Miroku scowled and waved him off.

The woman gave him an annoyed look of her own and Miroku seemed to notice the group for the first time, "Inuyasha, there you are! I was wondering what had detained you and Lady Kagome yesterday evening." His eyes twinkled with delight and he gestured to the woman in front of him. "Meet Aiya," he said.

Inuyasha gave the girl the barest nod of acknowledgment and crossed his arms. He looked down his nose at her before crumpling his nostrils in an auditory sniff. Unsatisfied with the situation he stalked off to where Shippo sat dazed, leaning against a wall. Shippo did, in fact, look bored to death and he made several audible groaning noises to emphasize his boredom. Inuyasha leaned against the wall of the building beside him, crossing his arms and watching them through narrowed eyes.

Kagome looked at Aiya and could have sworn that the woman had a sneer on her face for a second, but once Miroku offered an introduction her features transformed into a jubilant expression. "Pleasure," she said softly. "I am grateful to have met your Houshi-sama."

"Please, call me Miroku, Lady." Aiya had taken the opportunity to set her bundles down and Miroku took up her hand.

Aiya did not pull her hand out of his grasp but smiled. "I could never assume such familiarity Houshi-sama. Though I would love nothing more than to treat you to dinner this evening in thanks for your help."

"What help? Did something happen?" Kagome interjected. Sango had not mentioned anything.

"Your friend staved off unwanted attention," she batted her eyelashes. "I seem to get too much of it these days since my husband passed away." Aiya fanned her face to exemplify the woes of her beauty.

Sango put a hand to Kagome's ear and whispered. " _Poor thing. It must be such a misery._ "

Kagome felt her own face go deadpan alongside Sango. Miroku was infatuated with this woman but they had work to do. "Tell your new friend you will see her later, Miroku. We have important things to attend to. _Remember_?" she said putting emphasis on the word. Miroku responded by staring into Aiya's eyes, drinking in her smile. When he didn't move Kagome walked up to him and shook her head. She'd seen this done on television but had never witnessed it in real life. It was worth a shot so she grabbed Miroku by the ear firmly and began to lead him away. The pinching seemed to pull him out from the spell he was under and he reeled back a bit before exclaiming to Aiya that we would find her for the dinner she promised.

"She's a widow," Miroku commented as they walked the path through town.

"You said that already," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Did I?" Miroku asked, genuinely confused.

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied sarcastically. "Just like how her hair is so nice and her eyes are so beautiful, blah blah blah."

"It's true, I've never seen such beau..."

"Oh, my ga….just stop! Nobody cares that much Miroku. Jeesh!" Shippo complained. The kitsune had taken to riding on the shoulder of Sango when he was not walking rather than Miroku's. For obvious reasons. The monk finally quieted for the moment, content to live in his own imagination.

They had traveled the perimeter of the large settlement, looking for clues and hoping Kagome would pick up on the larger Shikon fragment. However, whatever rumor had brought them here was likely not Naraku. It had been decided that they would rest for the night at the town again and depart to the south where more rumors of unrest were unfolding.

Miroku continued to speak incessantly of Aiya to the point where Shippo began throwing things at him at the mere mention of her. To say that Miroku was infatuated was an understatement. He was smitten and it was a bit out of character for him but maybe he had fallen in love with this woman. _'A love at first sight deal'_ , Kagome contemplated with skepticism. But who was she to deny him that? Even if he had grown more annoying as the day progressed.

Towards the end of the afternoon, they arrived back at the town. Miroku had procured lodgings for them for another night and remarked that they should try the hot springs nearby. It was the first time all day he had not mentioned the new woman and the group was thankful for it. Weary from a day walking on foot, they made their way to the springs.

The hot springs were an attachment of the inn where they were lodging and had separate areas cordoned off for men and women. The man-made divider were large rocks that had been mined from the surrounding hills and brought to the springs. Large wooden poles had been embedded into the rocks with fabric draped on a line that ran along the tops of the poles, creating a primitive privacy fence. The illusion of privacy was granted, but anyone could still hear the conversations from one side to the next if they sat close enough to the divider.

"Honestly, Miroku probably just wants to bathe so he can be fresh for tonight," Kagome remarked. The sun had not begun to set, allowing the group natural light to see by. She peeled her clothes off and folded them, setting them aside and clear of the water. There was no way she was going to risk another scenario where she ended up with soaked clothes again. She took a toe and stuck it into the steaming water, testing it. "Ahh. Perfect." Taking a quick peek around, she submerged into the warm, soothing waters. Sango joined her, removing her layers and folded them neatly, placing them beside Kagome's pile. The woman sighed in unison, allowing the hot water to soak into sore muscles. They both giggled at their coinciding sigh and cringed when a tailed cannon ball plummeted into the spring, soaking them with warm water. "Shippo!" Kagome scolded. "Is that necessary? What are you doing over here anyway?"

Shippo grimaced and groaned. "There's no way I'm staying over there with moon eyes. Though Inuyasha did promise to drown him if he kept it up. That could have been entertaining," he said. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and pushed her hand through the water, splashing the kitsune.

Sango eyed him, too, but shrugged and smiled. "Is he always like that? The houshi?"

Shippo swam around lazily on his back, "Yep."

"Is this the first time he's asked women to bear his children? So uncouth and unbecoming of a holy man," Sango questioned tentatively. The attempt to cover up her curiosity with a jab at Miroku's behavior was a testament to her true goal. Kagome wondered if they had spoken the night prior or immediately retired after she'd left.

"Nope. He asks every lady he meets," Shippo said. He'd stopped doing the backstroke and was now floating near Kagome, staring up at nothing and enjoying the hot springs. His small belly protruded from the water while his arms stroked the water gently to keep his body afloat. Kagome glanced up and saw a face that Sango made. Miroku hadn't asked her to bear his child, she'd noted, and that seemed to make Sango question herself or at the very least her physical appearance. The exterminator didn't seem like the type of woman to let vanity rule her, but she was attractive enough - Kagome thought - to never worry about being considered homely. Kagome doubted that Miroku thought her unattractive. She'd seen the way he'd eyed Sango's backside the first day they'd met. Kagome casually reached out to Shippo's head and shoved it under water. He was usually better at reading the situation, but this time things were going over his head. The kitsune flailed for a moment then popped up, "Hey!" Kagome and Sango laughed at the young boy.

Inuyasha lounged at the other end of the hot spring. Miroku had finally quieted and they enjoyed the silence companionably. It was true that Inuyasha had threatened to drown the monk in the springs if he brought up that woman once more. Mirkou only chuckled and said something under his breath that Inuyasha did not care to catch with his heightened senses. He could hear the women chatting and splashing from beyond the divider and Miroku had mildly suggested that they go see if the cloth of the divider was sheer enough to see through. Inuyasha's face was response enough that Miroku threw up his hands in mock defense.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I realize you've never truly been with a woman before. You are so timid around them."

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and began to regret coming into the springs with the monk. "What makes you think that monk?"

"So, you and Kagome? Last night?" Miroku implied.

His face heated and he sat up in a quick motion. "Nothing happened!" he exclaimed defensively.

"Well, well, well...Someone seems particularly paranoid over their nocturnal activities. So you didn't go all the way." Miroku threw his arms behind his head and leaned back against a rock.

"I'm not paranoid…and I don't know what you mean. I'm not a lecherous monk." Inuyasha was rigid, his face still burning.

Miroku laughed. He was really having fun poking at Inuyasha. "Going all the way means that you…" he pulled his arms from behind his head and began to make obscene gestures with his hands.

Inuyasha felt his jaw go slack at the insinuation. "No, you sick fuck!"

Miroku only snickered. "Calm down, Inuyasha. I'm only teasing you." He quieted for a moment and Inuyasha allowed himself to breathe and settle back into the water The mind of the houshi was obviously plagued with perverted thoughts. It would be a lie for Inuyasha to say that he did not have unchaste thoughts of his own, but he wasn't sure if he could talk to the monk about them.

"I suppose you are interested in her though," Miroku asked.

Inuyasha looked at him out of the corner of his eye. Miroku was not going to let this go, it seemed. "What's it to you?"

"Nothing. I'm merely curious. I see the way you look at her," he explained. "I just thought you may like some pointers seeing as how you are a virgin."

"I'm not a virgin," Inuyasha blurted out angrily before he caught himself.

Miroku sat up, intrigued. "Oh, this is too good. You're not, eh? Tell me...who was it? What was it like?"

"I don't wanna talk about it. Drop it."

"That bad, huh? Well, you could probably use some pointers anyway."

"Get it out of your head. I don't need any of your pointers."

"You say that now, but it doesn't seem like Lady Kagome is as interested in you as you are her. She's a miko, a holy woman with spiritual powers much like myself, and it will take more than you silent, brooding, puppy-like behavior to woo her."

Inuyasha's ears perked at the mention of Kagome not being interested in him. Was it that obvious he wondered, that he thought about her like that. He knew he cared for her safety and enjoyed her company, but he'd never thought it would extend beyond that. Love was a luxury and not something afforded to him during his lifetime. He could only remember his mother. He'd loved her surely, but in truth, he was afraid to feel. Anytime he'd ever grown attached to something, it was taken away from him. Usually in some cruel fashion. And any time he'd rebelled, he'd been punished in a heinous manner. Memories of those punishments crept into his mind. He closed his eyes and pushed them back.

Miroku noted Inuyasha withdrawing into himself, "I can tell this comes as news to you, my inexperienced friend. Never fear, I will provide the utmost guidance."


	12. The Golden Orb-Weaver

**Author's Notes:** I wanted to post this last night, but things did not work out as planned. Here it is. Happy reading all!

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve** : **The Golden Orb-Weaver**

Rated - M (for suggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

The sounds from the other side of the springs had diminished. Inuyasha must have had a far off look on his face, he finally noticed that Miroku was waving his hands in front of him to get his attention. "Come back to reality, Inuyasha." Miroku glanced over in the direction that Inuyasha had been staring, a smile creeping onto his face. "Thinking about going over there, eh?"

Inuyasha snapped back, "No, monk. My thoughts don't always drift to the land of perversion."

Miroku chuckled, "You're too easy to rile."

"And you're too easy to lead on," Inuyasha countered. Miroku shrugged, "What can I say? I'm ever the ladies man. We'll see where that gets me tonight."

Sweat had begun to bead upon Miroku's forehead, Inuyasha noticed. The springs were hot and steam rose from the water, but the air outside was cool with autumn at its end. The pairing was quite fitting yet Miroku seemed off-put by it all of a sudden. He used an arm to wipe the sheen from himself absently. Inuyasha was unsure if the springs were too hot for his human body, he was certainly more resistant to extreme temperatures than a human, but the women on the other side had made no complaints that he'd heard. In fact, the audible sighs he'd heard would suggest that the temperature of the water was relaxing. Whatever it was, Miroku had not seemed to notice, so Inuyasha did not bother bringing it up.

Miroku's eyes shifted towards the distance and he looked as if he were going to say something before he closed his mouth and his eyes. He adjusted his position in the water, moving to a shallower spot where he could stretch his legs out behind him. "So you've been with women before," Miroku stated.

"And I told you I don't want to talk about it," Inuyasha grumbled. The interrogation was becoming excruciating. He should never have agreed to come to the springs.

"Was it that bad?" Miroku asked.

From the look on Miroku's face, Inuyasha could swear that the monk was asking about the experience because he, himself, had never done it. The inquisitive look in his eyes spoke volumes. "Monk, I really think ya should learn the meaning of the word 'no'."

"Come on, I thought we were friends," Miroku pleaded.

"It's not that simple."

"Oh, my ignorant friend, it is remarkably simple."

"If you gotta know. I don't remember much, so there's nothing to tell." The truth of the matter was that he remembered everything...down to the last detail and that plagued him every waking moment. The experience had probably been pleasurable to some baser, more primitive part of himself, but it was mixed with disgust and shame. Sometimes when he closed his eyes all he could see were their ashen faces and their warm, red blood all over his claws. Then the 'word' echoed through his mind. He shuddered and wondered if just the thought of the word would turn him.

Whether Miroku could sense Inuyasha's unease was doubtful. He was too wrapped up in his mind to see anything else at the moment. "You're no fun. Guess I won't share my experience tonight with you later on," he threatened.

"Drowning is still on the table. It will be 'remarkably simple'," Inuyasha mocked. He stood, done with the springs and the conversation. Miroku laughed, despite the threat being aimed at him and threw out apologies. Water poured down Inuyasha's body in rivulets and he stomped out towards his robes, throwing his feet into the fabric with an angry force that would have torn any lesser fabric than that of his nu-bakama made of fire-rat. He pulled the hakama up and tied the hikigoshi in brisk, angry movements. Snatching up with rest of his clothes he stalked off to the room to finish dressing in the silence offered by a monkless room.

In another time, Inuyasha would not have let Miroku's teasing and proddings get to him. It was nice to have a 'friend', even if that friend's mind was a little tainted around the edges. He had only just trusted Kagome to share his human night with her and was not ready to share his other memories. He feared they would reject him if they knew. The memories of all those years ago were still fresh and raw, jagged to the touch. No, it was better if they did not know.

Kagome and Sango had finished soaking, their digits resembling prunes were an indication that they had spent long enough in the springs. Shippo had decided to float for just a bit longer and assured them that he was coming in soon. "Five more minutes," he pleaded. Kagome nearly felt like a parent bargaining with a child and wondered if she and her brother Sota had given their mother this much trouble as youngsters. "Fine, but don't come running to me when you are wrinkled beyond recognition," she chided in a joking manner. Sango added, "Plus, at nightfall, the hot spring oni - called the Suiko - come out and eat up any unsuspecting yokai children who happen to be trespassing in their waters."

Shippo's scoffed, "Yeah, right Sango." He continued swimming around, unphased. Sango folded her arms, "Why believe me? I just exterminate them for a living. What do I know?" She turned and waved a hand in dismissal. Kagome stifled a giggle, covering her face with a hand, and turned, too, following Sango away. Kagome took a peek back to see Shippo casting wide-eyed glances around the pool of water.

Both had finished dressing and were on the path back to the rooms when Kagome saw Inuyasha stomping unhappily towards the same destination. They stopped but he had not seen them on his way into the inn, instead of brandishing a look of cold contempt upon his features. He held his red suikan and inner garments in a hand, leaving the rest of his top half exposed. Kagome had not ever seen him half-dressed and marveled at the work of his body. She'd just glimpsed him from the side but her imagination could fill in the gaps. With his back towards her, she could see the outline of muscles flexing as he walked. The long indentation of his spine was evidence of his lean, but well-formed figure. Her eyes walked down the length of his spine to…

"Kagome," Sango called her out of her trance. "Is that drool?" she teased. "Are you sure you didn't do anything last night?"

Kagome stopped herself from wiping her mouth and gave an awkward laugh. Before she could say anything, Miroku walked the same path following in the direction of Inuyasha. From the distance, she could tell that he was not upset, but the set of his shoulders marked that he was moving with steadfast determination. He, too, had not noticed the ladies coming up the path. Kagome eyed Miroku with just as much intensity as she had Inuyasha, albeit for a different reason. From the back of Miroku's neck, Kagome could have sworn that she saw the glimmer of a thread in the setting sun. She squinted her eyes and saw the glimmer again for a split second before Miroku slid the shoji door open and closed it behind him.

"Really? Miroku, too?" Sango poked Kagome's shoulder.

"Huh? No, I just saw something on Miroku. He must have walked through a spider web or something," she replied. It had seemed like a spider's line of silk. Kagome had accidentally walked through enough of those troublesome spider webs in her life to recognize one when she saw it.

They continued walking ahead and Sango shook her hands out in front of her in a nervous gesture. "Ick. I hate spiders."

"You're a taijiya and you hate spiders? Don't you have to deal with those kinds of yokai?" Kagome asked.

"Those are yokai. Spiders are bugs. Big difference," Sango explained. At that moment Kirara bounded up and mewed lightly at Sango's side. The nekomata had been off enjoying her own type of bath far from the water of the hot springs. Kagome guessed that even being a yokai, her cat-like traits, such as avoiding water, prevailed.

"If you say so," she replied to Sango.

Miroku had left to take Aiya up on her offer for dinner. He said it would have been rude to decline such a generous offer and scolded his companions for suggesting otherwise. He'd assured them with a wink that he would return soon and if he had not returned within a couple of hours, not to come looking for him. Inuyasha protested that this was an inopportune time to go mingle with a woman, but Miroku gave him a silent reproving look. There was no need for words to remind Inuyasha that he had been out all night just yesterday and with Kagome no less.

No one had asked him to share any details when he was to return and no one had wished him farewell. He left the silence of his companions in an amenable mood, humming as he departed. He left before the sun had made its final descent, working his way through the throngs of people still out running errands and completing daily chores in the post town.

The rest of the evening was spent conversing over small things, sharing stories and an evening meal. The night was fairly peaceful without Miroku there and no one brought him up in conversation. At the end of the night, Kagome prepared her futon and watched Inuyasha as he settled against the wall of their room. He did not sleep on a futon like everyone else, preferring to sit up with his legs and arms crossed. She'd offered to find him a futon but he declined to state that he didn't need sleep and only closed his eyes to rest them. ' _Sure_ ,' she thought to herself. She'd heard that excuse before and had even used it herself, but she wasn't going to argue.

Kagome woke the next morning to the sounds of Sango rising and putting her futon away. She stretched a bit and began to turn before realizing the small warm body nestled up against her. Shippo claimed to want to sleep on his own, but he usually found someone to curl up with. Kagome got up, careful not to disturb the sleeping kitsune. She looked around the room to see that everyone else had already risen and left the room besides Shippo. Sliding the shoji door open and tiptoeing out, she slid it closed quietly.

Sango had greeted her when she exited the room. "Good morning, Kagome."

"Good morning, Sango," she returned the greetings. To her right, leaning against the wall she spotted Inuyasha.

"The monk never returned last night," Inuyasha said, matter-of-factly.

Sango scoffed, "Did you expect him to? Honestly?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "We need to get moving. The longer we stay here, the more powerful that Naraku can become with the Shikon jewel."

"I agree," Kagome said, "But we don't even know where he is exactly. He didn't tell us the directions to her house. I don't even know how he found her again."

"It seems as though we have no choice but to wait for him to return," Sango said.

"I say we leave his ass behind. We don't need him to find Naraku," Inuyasha growled. His features were contorted in annoyance.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her hand and back up at her face. "We can't leave him Inuyasha. He is our friend."

His eyes softened a bit but he turned his head with a "Keh."

They waited. Several hours passed and Miroku still had not returned. Kagome had begun to feel worried once midday rolled around. She paced around their rented room speculating. "Why hasn't he come back?" she asked out loud.

Shippo had taken up a game with Kirara to pass the time but stopped to answer her question. "He's probably is just sleeping. I bet he stayed up all night."

Kagome shot him a glare. How could a child know so many adult things and then she remembered who his traveling partner had been for so long. "That's not helpful, Shippo. Has he ever done this before?"

Shippo put a hand to his chin in consideration, "Hmmm, no. I don't think so. Usually, girls don't invite him over and the ones that do aren't his _'type'_."

Inuyasha was also aggravated, more so at waiting around doing nothing than being worried for the monk's well being. He growled again, "That's it!" He stood up, having been sitting for the better part of the morning. "I'm going to go find his ass and drag him back so we can leave. This is stupid!" His hands clenched into fists by his sides he took off towards the main road leading through town.

"Inuyasha, wait!" Kagome called. She threw a look to Sango who shrugged and shouldered her huge boomerang. "Kirara, stay here with Shippo lest Miroku returns while we search for him," Sango instructed the tiny kitten yokai. Her small head bobbed up and down in understanding. "We'd better hurry before Inuyasha gets too far ahead and we lose both men," Sango warned.

Kagome nodded. "Right."

They were able to catch up to Inuyasha who was sniffing the air, searching for Miroku's scent. "Maybe we should have brought something of his for you to use," Kagome suggested. Inuyasha glanced at her, "What?"

"You know...something to help pick up his scent to follow?" She asked. That's what she'd seen people give to their bloodhounds, an article of clothing or something that carried a person's smell.

He shook his head, "No, I know what he smells like. Desperation and pheromones."

Sango nearly guffawed. "Is that a joke?" she asked.

Inuyasha gave her a serious look, "Why would I be joking?" He bent down and sniffed the ground, almost resembling a dog who was onto a lead. "He came this way" he pointed north. He continued to sprint down the road, stopping every few feet to pause and sniff the area.

Inuyasha led them towards the end of the post town's main road and stopped at an inconspicuous house. The house was built between two businesses and seemed quiet and relatively untouched. "The scent ends here," Inuyasha said, "but it doesn't go anywhere else. Not inside, or anything. It just stops in the middle of the road."

"Well, I doubt he flew off without being seen in such a busy place," Kagome observed. "Logic proves that he has to be inside."

Sango walked to the house and knocked on the door well three times. After a moment, the door slid open to reveal Aiya, holding a bundle that she was bouncing up and down, "Yes? Can I help you miss?"

Sango eyed the bundle and noticed the way she cradled it. Clearing her throat she carried on, "Has the houshi-sama been by? Perhaps he is still here?"

"The houshi-sama? No, no. He is not here." The woman responded.

"He did not come yesterday evening?" Kagome asked from over Sango's shoulder.

"I am sorry miko-sama, Lord Miroku did come by, but..." She paused and looked around outside. "Please come in for a moment so I may put the child down," she said dipping her head to the bundle in her arms.

"Oh, thank you," Sango replied.

The three entered the woman's home at her invitation and gathered in her front room. The woman's late husband must have been well off to leave her with a home that hosted more than one room. Kagome looked around and noted the many well-kept items that decorated the room. Aiya continued rocking the bundle, making shushing noises. Once she'd settled the already quiet child onto a small pallet near the entrance to the back room, she came and knelt beside her hearth. "I apologize for you coming all this way, but the houshi-sama departed shortly after arriving. Has something happened?" She looked concerned and scanned each of their faces.

Inuyasha had a puzzled look on his face and scoped out the room. He eyed everything but said nothing. Kagome wondered why but turned her attention to Aiya. "That is strange. He was looking forward to coming here all day after meeting you. He spoke of nothing else."

Aiya blushed and turned her head slightly. "I see. I'm afraid that Lord Miroku was…" she searched for an appropriate word, "unprepared for my predicament." She nodded towards the cradle and a sad look washed over her. "You see, I am a widow and I was left pregnant. I...I must have scared him away. He...he left shortly after," she explained. Her voice was shaky and she seemed shamed by what she divulged.

Kagome ran a hand through her hair, "I see."

Aiya covered her face with her hands and began to cry. "I-I did see him make off with another woman directly after he left here," she sobbed. "I'm sorry I cannot be of any more help to you."

Sango made to comfort the woman but hesitated, "please do not cry on his account miss. We appreciate your time. We-we will let ourselves out."

Sango stood and gestured with her head towards the door. Aiya still sobbed quietly into her hands while the trio made a hasty exit. Before closing the door behind them, Kagome risked a look back at the prone form of Aiya, she still held her hands to her face, but she could have sworn that she saw a wicked grin through Aiya's splayed fingers.

They walked away down the road towards the outskirts of town and Inuyasha was unable to pick up another scent. "This doesn't make any damn sense," he said. They continued to walk and Inuyasha would pause to sniff the air.

"What's that?" Sango asked. She hadn't said much since they'd left.

"The trail ended at that house...and it was like it had been wiped clean," he told her, scratching at his head.

It hadn't sat right with Kagome either, "Yeah, not only that but if Miroku is always asking women to bear his children, why would he pass up the opportunity to be with a woman who can clearly have children and carry on his line? And I don't buy the bit about leaving with another woman."

"I don't follow," Sango stated. It hadn't occurred to Kagome that Sango did not know about Miroku's curse. She'd seen the wind tunnel during their battle with Hiten, but no one had bothered to explain it nor had Sango asked.

"The reason that Miroku is so hell-bent on finding Naraku is that he cursed his family. All male descendants are destined to be swallowed up by their wind tunnel once it becomes too large. That's why Miroku asks every...nearly every girl he meets to bear his child. As a precaution." Kagome explained it as well as she could and the taijiya took it all well. She was accustomed to unusual things in her line of business.

"Then I concur the fact that something is amiss," Sango said shortly after. "That woman is paltering with the truth. We should go back." She turned around and began to head back the way they had come.

Kagome ran a few feet to catch up with her friend, who sauntered at a quick pace back to Miroku's last known location. "Wait up! We need a plan" She called.

Inuyasha stepped in front of the taijiya, stopping her in her tracks. Sango pulled up short, looking bemused, "I'm sorry, I was getting ahead of myself."

Kagome huffed and grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder for support. The taijiya could really book it when she was focused on something. "I mean, even if she did lie, Miroku could have left for all we know. She is probably just an innocent woman who got in a little over her head."

"Then we should rule her out and go from there," Inuyasha said while they walked back to the house. His tone suggested that he had no faith in that statement and the way he flexed his claws indicated his true feelings. Kagome noticed how he cracked his knuckles and his focused gaze.

They arrived at the house again in short order. Sango approached and rapped on the door well several times. Her stance was firm and confident; her face composed, aloof even.

The door slid open a few inches to show Aiya's lovely countenance. She looked bewildered at the return of company she had dismissed not long ago. "May I help you?" she asked tentatively. Her face turned nervously from person to person standing outside and giving cold stares.

"The houshi. We have reason to believe that you may know where he's gone," Sango said. She had her boomerang strapped to her back and she had a thumb hooked underneath the strap. She looked rather imposing, Kagome thought. Not someone she would cross, even on a good day.

The woman gripped the door tightly, her knuckles white. "I-I told you...he left. He had no interest in me."

Inuyasha scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Yeah right. If you knew this monk, you'd know he wouldn't pass that up!"

Sango shot Inuyasha a glance and turned her attention back to the woman in front of her. "His trail stopped here and has not gone anywhere else. You must have seen or been told where or why he was leaving. More than you are letting on. Please, speak truthfully and we can go about our way."

The woman's face went from concerned to irked, her eyes narrowing and her brows relaxed. With a sneer she reiterated. "I have spoken the truth. There is nothing more I can do for you. Good day." She slid the door closed with a solid thud.

"That went well," Inuyasha said facetiously. "So, do you want me to break the door down?"

"No!" Kagome said. "That won't be necessary, right Sango?" Kagome pulled Inuyasha away from the small house towards the road. If she left him close, he probably would burst through the screen door.

Sango remained planted by the door, her head lowered and peering intensely at something on the ground. She shuddered in disgust and retreated several paces back with a stumble. "Aieee," she gasped.

"What is it?!" Kagome asked. She reached for the woman and grabbed her by the shoulders. Sango's eyes were wide and she pointed a shaky hand towards the ground near the door of Aiya's home. "Th-there," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Kagome followed her gesture and saw nothing for a moment. When she focused she could see tiny black dots moving in a line from the side of the house and through a crack that led inside. She looked over at Inuyasha who squinted at the sight. "Spiders," he said.

Sango began to brush off her arms in a nervous gesture. "I hate spiders! Anything with more than four legs should burn!"

Kagome recalled the day before when she thought she'd seen a spider's web attached to Miroku. This had to be more than coincidence. "Inuyasha. I think the woman may be a yokai in disguise."

Inuyasha stalked to the door. "Way ahead of ya," he said and kicked through the screen door. He pulled the remnants away with a swipe of his clawed hand and led the way inside.

Though Sango seemed to hold a deep fear of spiders, she strode in behind as if the earlier scene had not happened. Apparently, she had trained enough not to let her phobias get in the way of demon-slaying. As soon as Kagome mentioned yokai, a switch had flipped for Sango. "A spider yokai," she said and pulled her boomerang from her shoulder.

When they entered the room, it was dark. The only light available poured in from the remnants of the doorway. Scanning the room, nothing out of the ordinary could be seen. Even the small bundled child was still sleeping by the back doorway. The three stood and looked around the room and finding nothing. "So, um. What do you know about this spider yokai, Sango?" Kagome asked.

Before Sango could answer, a hiss could be heard from the corner of the room. Kagome looked over and saw nothing, but when she looked up to a darkened corner near the ceiling, the woman could be seen clutching to the wall, her limbs contorted behind her. "Oh my…"

"Jorogumo…" Sango said and readied her boomerang.

The woman hissed again with throaty emphasis, "Hhhhcckkkk. Charlatans! Interlopers! Leave at once and you shall be spared!"

"Not a chance!" Inuyasha retorted.

The woman's beautiful features began to contort and change into a grotesque representation of her former self. Her body elongated and three sets of limbs burst through her sides. Her kimono tore away as her thorax expanded into a greenish-yellow bulb held aloft by her new legs. Flesh melted away and she scratched at her face to reveal a second set of red eyes. "You shall pay!" the yokai yelled. Her long fangs gnashed together and she pointed one of her remaining hands towards them. "Attack, my children!" she keeled.

Spiders began swarming down the walls, onto the ceiling, and the floor, blotting out the room. They amassed in the center of the room and began to swarm towards Kagome and her companions. Kagome shrieked. Her bow was useless here and even though she was not afraid of spiders, the thought of being covered in them was very unappealing. Inuyasha jumped in front of her and began to use his claws to rend the spiders into gooey nothingness. Sango had issues of her own, using her large boomerang to sweep the horde of spiders away. All seemed to be going well and the spiders finally stopped swarming.

Aiya scuttled along the seam of the ceiling. "Attack them!" she screamed.

The spiders began to spread out and away from the group. They seemed to realize their swarming tactic was not working. Kagome took a deep breath and nearly thought they had the upper hand. At least, until the spiders began to bellow out a wall of fire that closed in on the trio. Inuyasha scoffed, unperturbed by the wall of flames. Taking a clawed hand, he slashed his chest and left deep rends in his flesh. His blood flowed freely and he flung his hands outward. The blood droplets his fingers worked as daggers and killed scores of the fire breathing spiders. This attack coupled with the expert swings of Sango's boomerang kept the fire at bay.

A scream of pain and terror bellowed from the Jorogumo above. Kagome looked up and saw her clawed hands at her fanged mouth in horror. She then remembered the child that lay near the flames that licked the room, scorching any part of the room it touched. Without thinking, Kagome dashed towards the quiet child. Inuyasha did a double-take, "Kagome! What are you doing?!"

She called over her shoulder, "The baby!" The fire was so close to the tiny child. Maybe it was already dead, it was so quiet even throughout all that was happening. Still, she had to try. She reached the small bundled baby and lifted it tenderly. The swaddling covered the baby's face and Kagome pulled the fabric tentatively away to see if it was breathing. Holding the bundle in her arms, she froze. Horror and unease washed through her. The bundle began to move in her arms, but what she held was not a baby. At least not a human baby. Instead, Kagome held a squirmy sac of eggs. "AIYEEE!" she screamed and threw the bundle of eggs away from her. Another shrill scream erupted from the Jorogumo, "NOOOO!"

The spider yokai crawled down from her safe perch towards the bundle that ignited in the fire it had been thrown in to. Unnatural high-pitched squeal could be heard from the sac as they simultaneously began to explode like dozens of slimy bombs. The yokai reached towards the bundle only to be dissected by Inuyasha during her distraction. The Jorogumo did not seem to notice her own death, her sections sliding onto the floor in sickening thuds.

With their mother gone, the remaining spiders retreated into corners and cracks until none were left, leaving Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha alone in a room that sizzled with heat. The fire that had licked up the floors, ceiling, and walls were extinguished just as quickly as they had started. The body of the spider yokai twitched one final time before going still.

Sango looked around the room and once she was satisfied that the spiders were either dead or gone away she let out a shudder. "It had to be spiders."

"We still don't know where Miroku is," Kagome stated.

Sango leveled a serious stare in her direction. "The Jorogumo is a very old yokai whose favorite meal is tender young men."

She gaped at Sango in shock, "She ATE him?"

With a smirk, Sango let out a small laugh. "I doubt she could stomach such a lecherous man."

"Well, I'm glad you are so optimistic about this," Kagome remarked snidely.

Inuyasha walked over to the door that led to a back room. He grabbed the straw divider that hung over the doorway and yanked it down. He strode into the room and let out a soft whistle. Kagome and Sango hurried after him. She gasped at what she saw. Hundreds of skeletons piled everywhere in various states of decomposition. The newer bodies littered the front of the room; some still somewhat wrapped in silk cocoons. Inuyasha strode over to a handful of intact cocoons. There was no movement from any of the pods to indicate life within. Coming up to one closest to him, Inuyasha peeled away the top of the cocoon and found a mummified corpse. The man's once youthful and attractive face had blackened and sunken in on itself. It was as if the yokai sucked the life from them. Inuyasha moved to the next cocoon and removed the other layer. This body looked relatively fresh, but when Kagome looked, she could not tell if the man was alive or just a fresher catch. Inuyasha answered her thoughts. "He's alive. I can hear the slow beat of his heart."

They carefully removed the rest of the silk webbing from the man while Sango approached the remaining cocoon. She pulled the threads away to reveal the peaceful visage of Miroku. Unlike the other man they had found, Miroku's eyes popped open while Sango removed more webbing. "I never thought I'd see such a beautiful face again," he said weakly.

Inuyasha and Kagome stopped working on the other man to see Miroku alive and as well as could be, given his circumstances. Miroku pulled his arm from the cocoon and started to try to peel himself out, albeit unsuccessfully. He looked down at Sango and smiled. "Will you do me the honor of," he began, pausing to inhale slowly. Sango's eyes looked hopeful. "Helping me out of this cocoon?"

She looked crestfallen. "What does it look like I am doing Houshi-sama?" she snapped and continued to peel away the sticky web.

Once they had successfully removed Miroku and the other young man from their cocoons, they searched the remaining pods to ensure no one else was left alive to be saved. The young man remained unconscious and Miroku required assistance to move about.

"They should be fine with rest," Sango assured them. "The Jorogumo uses her venom to weaken her victims. She sucks them dry quite slowly."

Inuyasha threw the man over his shoulder and waited for the others. Kagome searched around the room with corpses and skeletons to find Miroku's staff which was stashed in a corner along with several other possessions from the more unfortunate victims of the Jorogumo. She handed the staff over to Miroku who'd been leaning on the wall with his eyes closed. He took the proffered staff from her feebly, grabbing the staff as if it were a walking stick. Using both hands he put his weight on the shaft and rested his forehead there as well. "Do you need assistance, Lord Miroku?" Sango asked.

He waved her off with a weak hand. "I appreciate your concern, but I can make it."

"What are we going to do with him?" Inuyasha asked. He shifted his shoulder up to emphasize the dead weight he carried. They had no idea who the young man was or where he came from.

"I think I know who that is," Kagome said.

It took only half an hour of walking to find the stand where the young woman, Cho, and her grandmother were selling charcoal. The group received many stares with Inuyasha toting around an unconscious man, but no one bothered them. Any stranger who even looked their way would get a pointed glare from Inuyasha.

When they reached the stall, Cho looked up at them in confusion. "Think this belongs to you," Inuyasha said. He lowered the young man down and laid him next to the stall. Cho had a bewildered look as she looked down at the young man and back up at Inuyasha. It took her a second to put two and two together, her shock overwhelming her.

"Hisao!" she yelled in exaltation. Cho's grandmother shuffled from behind the stand and wrapped Miroku in a tight hug. The older woman only reached up to his waist and her grasp put the still weak monk out of balance. He swayed dangerously before trying to pry the grabby woman off.

Cho kneeled beside Hisao, crying with glee. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" She sniffled and shook him. When he didn't rouse, she looked up at the group, "Why won't he wake up?"

Sango knelt beside her. "He shall be fine with his fiancee to care for him."

Cho smiled and gazed back down at her fiance. She looked back up, gratitude plastered on her face, "Thank you!"

It was not even midday when they reached the room where they had left Shippo. As they walked up the path, Shippo ran out. "What the hell guys?!" he shouted. He was livid from being left behind without the choice to tag along.

"Shippo!" Kagome exclaimed. "Watch your mouth."

The young kitsune scowled and Kagome looked over at Inuyasha with narrowed eyes. It seemed that the child had been spending a little too much time with foul-speaking role models.

"You guys have been gone forever and then…" he was cut off by a loud smacking noise.

Inuyasha had smacked the side of his face and then pinched something - or rather someone - in between his thumb and forefinger.

"Master Inuyasha," the tiny yokai said.

"A flea yokai?" Sango questioned, looking at the diminutive-sized demon.

Shippo nodded, "Yeah, while you were gone this flea yokai calling himself Myoga came by looking for Inuyasha. He said he was a loyal servant of Inuyasha's dad or something."

* * *

 **AN:** I've been working on the first chapter to another (possible) story. It's going to be titled Nocturne and is a SessxKag pairing. Check it out if you like my work, but be prepared for some near explicit stuff. No worries, this story is still my priority until it is done, but I just wanted to get some thoughts out and see if there was any interest.


	13. Pieces

**Author's Notes:** Woohoo, we've made it to lucky number thirteen! We are really starting to see how the red string of fate pulls our characters down similar paths, obviously with some twists and turns along the way.

Happy Reading! Please don't forget to review if you can! Those are nice little smackrels and offer me much inspirational sustenance.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen** : **Pieces**

Rated - M (for suggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

 _Inuyasha had smacked the side of his face and then pinched something - or rather someone - in between his thumb and forefinger._

" _Master Inuyasha," the tiny person said._

" _A flea yokai?" Sango questioned, looking at him._

 _Shippo nodded, "Yeah, while you were gone this flea yokai calling himself Myoga came by looking for Inuyasha. He said he was a loyal servant of Inuyasha's dad or something."_

* * *

Inuyasha inspected the tiny yokai in between his fingers closely. "You served my father?" he asked.

"Yes, Master Inuyasha. I was his loyal servant. Tasked, after his death, to watch over his most prized possessions, you included," the flea yokai said. His tiny, engorged body swelled grossly from between Inuyasha's pinched digits.

"I don't think you did a very good job of that then, flea," Inuyasha stated. His fingers pinching a little tighter.

Kagome tensed. She could tell that Inuyasha was aggravated and not in a very forgiving mood. "Inuyasha," she said, bringing his attention to her, "Why don't you hear him out?"

Inuyasha's brow piqued in annoyance but released the yokai. "Blessings upon you, beautiful lady!" Myoga said graciously. He hopped up into her waiting palms. "I have searched for my Lord Inuyasha his entire life. It was also because of my primary duty, that of protecting the knowledge of the entrance to Lord Inu Taisho's grave, that I failed in my second duty." His tiny head sagged upon his shoulders, his eyes closed in solemness. "It is difficult for someone of my stature to be in two places at once. Please forgive me, my Lord!"

Inuyasha threw his arms together and cocked his head to the side, indicating that he was listening. Myoga continued his plea. "My Lord! It was because I had to protect that knowledge that I was not present when your mother passed. How unfortunate that was. But I had been instructed not to interfere unless your human mother was no longer able to care for you." He hopped from one of Kagome's outstretched palms to the other, which was closer to Inuyasha. "When I came, you had already been taken and I could not risk myself lest the location be compromised."

Inuyasha sneered at Myoga. "So, yer telling me...that a grave...the location of a dead man...was more important than me?"

"No! Lord Inuyasha, you do not understand!" the flea insisted.

"Oh yeah? What don't I understand, flea?" Inuyasha snapped. His ire rose and Kagome nearly feared for the flea's life. What could have been more important than ensuring a small child was cared for? She wondered. Inuyasha's early life could not have been easy. Especially from the little she knew of his past. This Myoga character had a lot to explain if he expected Inuyasha to hear him out. "I was kept like an animal! Hardly becoming of the great Inu Taisho's spawn!" he spat.

Myoga's head dipped again, "Yes, I was very desolate to learn your fate. However, I had the utmost faith that you would be liberated from such a life. I, myself, could not intervene. Not without risking your father's grave's location."

"I don't think you understand, flea!" Inuyasha's hackles rose. Kagome didn't think she'd ever seen Inuyasha so worked up. "What could possibly be worth protecting at a dead man's grave?" he softened for but a moment. He turned his back towards Myoga, done asking questions for which he felt there was no answer worth hearing.

Myoga pleaded, "You don't understand! The safety of the location was also entwined with your own. Had the location become forfeit, so would your life, Master."

Inuyasha turned his head, "What?"

"You need to visit your father's grave, Lord Inuyasha. You will find the answers you seek there," was all that Myoga said.

Inuyasha considered for a moment. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes in thought. "How do I get there?" he asked softly.

Myoga let out an audible sigh and hopped to Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha seemed to restrain himself from flattening the yokai. "I will tell you that you must be resolute. The path is in plain sight, as it has always been. You need only look to your right."

Kagome's brow crumpled in confusion. "Wait...what? That was as clear as mud, Myoga."

He waved one of his sets of arms at her. "It is not supposed to be, lest others chance at the answer. Lord Inuyasha must find it on his own, as his father intended…" Myoga's proclamation was cut short when Inuyasha plunged his fingers into his own eye.

Kagome gasped in shock and Myoga jumped away. "Inuyasha!" she called.

"What is he doing?!" Sango called, watching on concerned. Miroku had taken a step in front of her in order once Inuyasha maimed himself.

Inuyasha's fingers had extracted a small black object. His right eye was closed, bruised and bloodied now. Myoga looked on in disbelief, "How-How? The black pearl. Even your brother had not determined the location."

He smiled quite arrogantly, "You make it sound like it was hard. You kept going on and on about protecting its location and how the location and my life were entwined. Honestly, it wasn't that hard. I'm surprised no one's found it sooner."

Myoga crossed both sets of his arms, "Hmph." He had not expected Inuyasha to ration it out so quickly, perhaps even not at all. "You still haven't opened the portal, Lord Inuyasha."

Inuyasha, squinting, leveled a glare at the flea who now perched on the ground. Blood poured down his face from where he'd plucked out the pearl. "Well, maybe that's because you haven't told me how."

He nodded sagely. "It will take a great amount of spiritual power to open the portal to your father's tomb." He jumped back up to Inuyasha's shoulder. "Great Lord Inu Taisho wanted to ensure that the way could not be opened by any mere means."

Kagome had pulled out an arrow from her quiver and channeled spirit energy into the head of the arrow. Honestly, this yokai was not doing a very good job at being cryptic. She snatched the black pearl from Inuyasha's grasp and placed it on the ground. Inuyasha did nothing to stop her, merely watching as she knelt before it and stabbed the round jewel with her energized arrow.

A black whirlwind erupted from the black pearl's opalescent depths. "The portal!" she exclaimed. Everyone took a step back from the turbulent winds.

Inuyasha regarded the portal cooley, contemplating what he may find within. Kagome grabbed his arm, "Let's go!" she called. She glanced over at Miroku, Sango, and Shippo who stood several feet away. Miroku nodded towards her, indicating they would wait.

She grabbed Inuyasha's hand and stepped through the black depths of the portal. She'd expected to come out walking on the other side but instead began to plummet headfirst down towards the tomb of Inuyasha's father. A scream nearly erupted from her chest, but Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her waist, tethering her to himself. She instantly felt safe with his arm encircling her. Their descent was quick but Kagome could see the skeletal remains of Inuyasha's father. It would have been safe to say she'd expected a grave marker of some kind, or a stone altar, or even a building that housed some bony remains. Nothing could have prepared her for the reality of the tomb and that being the tomb itself was Inu Taisho's colossal skeletal corpse. She gasped at the sheer size. "It's so big…" she whispered.

"Yes, this is Inu Taisho in his true form," Myoga advised. He'd hitched a ride on Inuyasha's shoulder and began to offer out his wisdom. "Being a daiyokai, he was remarkable, to say the least."

As they neared the tomb Myoga directed them that the true treasure was inside Lord Inu Taisho's chest. Inuyasha landed on his father's gaping jaw, dwarfed by even the sharp, pointed teeth, and jumped down towards the inside of the ribcage.

They landed one final time on a floor carpeted with skeletons. In the middle of the bones lay a pedestal that held an eerie shine to it. "What is that supposed to be?" Kagome questioned.

Inuyasha released her and approached the pedestal. An object looked to be lodged in the center of the pedestal, but Kagome could not make it out. She'd left Inuyasha to approach on his own. Even Myoga had moved to her shoulder. This was his father's tomb after all, so anything found within would rightfully belong to him. He walked slowly towards the pedestal, his face glowed with reverence and tinted with confusion. When he reached the foot of the pedestal he cocked his head to the side. "So, my father's legacy is...a broken, ratty old sword?"

Myoga jumped down and hopped over to the pedestal. "By Kami's grace!" he exclaimed.

There was a sword embedded within the pedestal. The blade stuck out and glowed with a fiery light, but the top half of the blade that held the hilt was broken off and laying to the side. "It's-It is not possible!" he continued.

Inuyasha stepped onto the dais and grabbed the bottom half of the blade, pulling it from the stone within the tomb. The blade was tattered and dull. He inspected it closely before throwing it down next to its other half. "Tell me, Myoga, what answers was I supposed to find here? I see nothing but a broken blade. Just like the broken promise!"

Myoga jumped down towards the two halves of katana. "No," he said quietly. "I don't understand."

"Welcome to my world," Inuyasha said coldly. He turned around and walked back towards Kagome. "Let's go," he said.

Kagome looked over to the dais and ran over. Myoga still knelt near the remnants, lamenting over the blade. She grabbed both pieces up and hurried back over to Inuyasha. "It doesn't hurt to bring these back with us," she gestured with the two halves of the sword. "I don't think that Myoga would be all bent out of shape if this was nothing."

Inuyasha shrugged and grabbed her by the middle again. She looked up at his face. He seemed distant, none of his questions answered. He likely had developed more questions now from this experience. His right eye was still shut and bloody from pulling the black pearl from its depths. She fought back the urge to touch at it with a soothing hand. She took a deep breath while Inuyasha launched them up and back towards the black portal opening.

* * *

When they arrived back Shippo bounded over. "What did you bring?!"

"Just junk," Inuyasha said blandly.

Kagome still held the two sword halves to her chest. She offered them to Inuyasha who looked at the blade pieces and tentatively accepted them from her grasp. He held them in his own hands and inspected them lightly.

"Tessaiga," a disembodied voice told him. Inuyasha looked over, noticing that Myoga had made it out of the portal. Probably hitching a ride on his robes.

"Wha?" Inuyasha asked. He returned his gaze to the blade. Something seemed to pulse within the blade despite it being broken into two.

Myoga jumped over to Shippo, who he deemed a safe distance from the foul-tempered hanyo. "The name of your father's blade. Tessaiga. Forged from your father's fang and...well...it was indestructible."

"Keh," Inuyasha dismissed the flea.

Myoga jumped back down from Shippo and grabbed something hidden within the taller grass, pulling it with all his might towards Inuyasha. "I managed to salvage the sheath of Tessaiga." How the tiny flea yokai had dragged an item 3 times larger than himself through the portal, Kagome did not know, but it was here now. The sheath looked new in comparison to the katana, which was truly odd, she noted.

"Useless junk," Inuyasha dismissed him. He still did not throw the blade halves away, eyeing them carefully.

"No, Master. You can have the blade forged anew!" Myoga exclaimed. He hopped up and down in his excitement. "Please!" He beckoned. "Your father wanted you to have this! It is part of his legacy," he pleaded.

There had been no answers waiting for him at his father's tomb. Kagome reckoned that Inuyasha was feeling mislead over what he would find. She looked at his face and wondered if this may all be too overwhelming for him or if these new facts hurt him somewhere deep down. But his face did not belie the truth. "I'll go with you and maybe you can find some answers there," Kagome said tentatively and interrupting Myoga's pleas.

Myoga jumped up in excitement, thrilled that someone could attempt to persuade Inuyasha. "Yes! Yes! That's perfect, my Lord, for the blade was forged to protect humans."

That seemed to pique Inuyasha's interest. "What?"

Finally pleased to be listened to, "Lord Inu Taisho forged the blade for which to protect your human mother."

Inuyasha scoffed, "A lot of good that did him."

Myoga finally quieted, not sure what else he could say to persuade Inuyasha of the importance of his father's heirloom.

"I know it's not my place," Miroku stepped up, "But what is the importance of reforging the blade? If Inuyasha does not want it, what harm is there in discarding the pieces?"

Kagome nodded. That was a very good question. The small yokai did seem a little too concerned about it and had not been very forthcoming with information up to this point.

"Well, I…" he began but hesitated. Inuyasha, in a quick movement, dropped the halves of the blade and caught up Myoga between his fingers.

"Talk before I give a good squeeze. You say that I'm your master, but you aren't following my orders and I order you to start talking," he demanded with a growl.

Myoga curled in on himself and gave a mighty sigh. "There is a rumor that your brother is searching for the blade. I believe he's figured out the location and is now trying to find you. "

"My brother?" Inuyasha questioned. The way he said the word indicated this was news to him.

' _So, Inuyasha's mother was human and he had a brother?'_ Kagome thought. This was about to become, invariably, a family reunion of sorts.

"What's the big deal about that?" He asked, which was a good question. Why would someone not want their family to find them?

"Lord Sesshomaru is not someone you want to find even on a good day!" Myoga explained. "He holds nothing but contempt for mortals and little better than disdain for you, my Lord."

"Hmph," Inuyasha responded. He was accustomed to the prejudice of both human and yokai alike. Learning that his own brother felt that way about him was not surprising in the least. "What do I care if he has this waste?"

"It is because Lord Sesshomaru seeks you out that you must make haste and the blade cannot fall into his hands. He will not hesitate to kill you," he looked directly at Kagome, "or any of your companions to get what he wants."

Inuyasha released Myoga and grabbed up the scabbard. He tied the scabbard around his waist then turned to find the halves but Kagome had already brought them up, holding them out to him. "You should listen to him, Inuyasha. He's only trying to help."

"Thank you, lovely lady," Myoga said, appreciative of her support.

Flattery would get him nowhere, but she understood the need for urgency. This Sesshomaru character did not sound like someone to mess with. Plus, Inuyasha may not be ready to face an adversary while he lacked finesse and style. Every time she'd seen him battle, his strategy had been bludgeoning his foes with brute strength. However, Kagome had no idea the extent to which Inuyasha was truly capable of battle. Much of his past was still a mystery to her, but with what she'd witnessed so far, he was able to take on even the more formidable yokai than anyone realized.

"I fucking guess," Inuyasha said aloud. "What the hell do I need to do then?"

"You must find Totosai. He is a master swordsmith. He will be able to reforge the blade." Myoga advised.

"Where can we find this guy?" Kagome asked.

"If you follow the setting sun for five days, you will reach a human village. Then travel north for five days more until you come to a volcano. Totosai can be found there."

"Easy enough," Inuyasha said.

* * *

Inuyasha had decided to take the journey alone, but Kagome had demanded that she come along and Inuyasha relented with a little persuasion. Shippo, Miroku, and Sango would remain behind and continue the search for Naraku. This was probably for the best, considering Inuyasha's elder brother, Sesshomaru, was now searching for them as well. Perhaps the elder brother had not gotten wind that Inuyasha was traveling with a monk, a kitsune, a taijiya, and a miko just yet. They hoped that by separating, it would throw both Naraku and Sesshomaru off.

The first five days passed relatively quickly, despite the circumstances. Inuyasha was able to make good time by leaping through the air with Kagome on his back. At first, he'd attempted to travel through the night to cut their time for travel in half, but Kagome had fallen asleep and nearly fallen off his back. After that night, Kagome laid down a rule that human's needed sleep and anxious hanyo's also needed to rest even when they assured her they did not. Inuyasha seemed to be in a hurry, but Kagome could not fathom why. He was relatively quiet so far despite Kagome's attempts to coax him into a conversation.

On the fifth day, they reached the village that Myoga had mentioned. They camped just outside the town's perimeter before they were to set off on the second leg of the journey. Seeing as how they lacked both Miroku's smooth-talking ability and money to rent a room made it the obvious choice.

It was nearly dusk and Kagome started a fire with wood Inuyasha gathered for her before taking off again. That seemed to be the ritual of their trek. They would stop once during the day to eat and so Kagome could rest for an hour or so, then they would continue on until evening broke. The process would repeat the next morning.

She stared into the flames, her eyes burning from some ash the wind had blown her way. Kagome could feel her eyes start to water and she turned her head to blink and rub her face. ' _How much longer will he take?_ ' she wondered, expelling an annoyed breath. Inuyasha had been gone now for about half an hour, leaving her only in the company of her thoughts. This trip had been ridiculously boring and not at all what she had anticipated. Though, what she'd expected to happen she was not sure. Her thoughts drifted to the smell of Inuyasha's hair and, finally, what he looked like beneath his red robes. A memory from several days ago popped into her head where she'd witnessed him coming from the hot springs topless. Reveling at the toned muscles from his back made her sink into an explicit fantasy.

Realization dawned on her and she waved the thought away. It's not as if she could actually have feelings for him, right? Inuyasha was her friend and companion, surely. He was protective of her and seemed to care for her feelings, but that just circled back around to friendship. However, Inuyasha did not seem to reciprocate those thoughts for her, so she tried to settle into complacency. There was no point in worrying over silly things, she told herself.

The setting sun painted the sky miraculous colors. Had Kagome any talent for painting, she would have wanted to transpose the dusk sky onto a canvas. Muted oranges and pinks splayed through lavender clouds creating a picturesque setting. She held a poker stick in the flames, poking the logs absently, and rested her chin on her fist while she stared up over the horizon. It was funny how the past - oft called the Feudal era in her own time - seemed so peaceful at times. She continued to watch the last rays of the sun reach up to the heavens before sliding down and ushering in the twilight. A loud rumble erupted from her stomach, begging her to be fed. "Yes, I know, you're hungry," she said aloud. How much longer would Inuyasha be? There had to be some game around and now she would have to wait that much longer for whatever he brought back to cook over the fire. How she missed fast food! The thought made her wonder if she'd had a granola bar of some sort squirreled away in her bag. She'd packed it full of supplies before she'd returned through the well the second time- though her stock of modern amenities ran low - and she vaguely remembered seeing one of her lesser favorite flavors of granola hiding in a side pocket. Kagome sighed when she spotted her bag on the other side of the campfire. That meant she had to get up and if she got up, her stomach was liable to growl again. With some gumption, she rose.

A loud snapping of a branch from behind startled her. She swiveled around, expecting to see Inuyasha only to find that three men had snuck up on her. The blood drained from her face and she cursed herself for letting her guard down.

The trio was dressed in ill-fitting robes and dirty, ragged armor padding. A look of desperation had settled over them but now that they beheld a prize, their faces had unsettling smirks creeping into their lips. Bandits then, she concluded. Kagome noted quickly that her bow and arrows were laying up against her bag on the other side of the fire. She contemplated jumping over the flames to grab up her weapon, but even though she was a good shot now, she doubted she had the skill to take out three men in close range. The man in the middle followed her gaze and raised a finger, waggling it from side to side.

" _Shit_ ," she thought. Where was Inuyasha when she needed him? How could he not scent the rancid smell emitted from this rabble? She covered her nose with a sleeve.

"Awe, she dinnae like our smell," one of the bandits said. He laughed, exposing several missing teeth.

The man in the middle gave the small camp another look over. "Ya alone, girl?"

"Of course not, idiot!" Kagome snapped. She'd just need to distract these poor cretins until Inuyasha returned, whenever that would be. He'd been gone for nearly an hour at this point but should be back any minute. At least she hoped.

The bandits laughed in unison causing Kagome to shiver in revulsion. "Bring er," one on the left grunted. Kagome could not truly tell the difference between any of them. Their attire was all in various stages of disarray and dirt crusted their limbs and faces. The man on the right stepped towards her, causing her to take a tentative step back. They already stood only 10 feet from her, not allowing much space for her to run. Kagome knew she would be overtaken quickly. The men did not look in the best health but seemed spry enough to give her chase. Also, there were three of them and one of her. Still, she decided to try.

They thought they had cowed her, that she would attempt to run. But rather than do that, she feigned to the right before doing a 180 and navigating around the flames, which bought her seconds. One of the men threw his arms out to try and put her in a bear hug, but he'd misjudged her movements and was sent stumbling towards the fire. The other two had paused to gauge her movements and were able to attempt to cut her off. A somersault would work well here and put her closer to her weapon, she thought, but she doubted she had the acrobatic skills to pull it off. Instead, she slid to the ground, wrapping her hand around the grip of her bow. Rising to her knees, she gripped the bow like a club and swung it high, grunting with effort. The bandit that come towards her left staggered back once the bow connected with his skull. It connected with a sickening thud and the man cried out, gripping his head in pain and falling backward. Before Kagome was able to get the bow back around for another swing, she was tackled from her left side. The impact knocked the air from her chest and her head knocked on the ground, causing her vision to erupt in stars.

* * *

Kagome's head pounded fiercely. She was sure that she moaned in pain but it was difficult to tell between a pain-induced sleep and reality. She dreamed that she was being half carried, half dragged through the brush. Stinging sensations brushed over her arms causing her to pull from her semi-conscious state. When Kagome opened her eyes the world was upside down. She dangled from over one man's shoulder and nearly retched all over his back.

"Look'it, Daiki! Miko's awake now," a voice said. Kagome hadn't noticed she was moving until they stopped. Blood had pooled in her head, her heart pounded in her ears, and it was becoming difficult to breathe. A grimy hand gripped her chin and forced her head up. "Purty one ain't she?"

Kagome snatched her chin away and tried to move her arms. "Drop her," a voice said. She was unceremoniously dumped to the ground and used her arms to break her fall. The impact jolted her but she was determined to stand. "What do you want? Who are you?" she stammered.

A peal of cacophonous laughter erupted around her. Six men stood around her, leering as she pushed up off the ground. "We just wanna play with our new toy."

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 **A/N:** Until next week! But, before you go, if you liked this - go and check out my new story Nocturne. Let me know what you think.


	14. The Father of My Father

**Author's Notes:** Late post, shorter chapter than usual. :( I've been busy this weekend. I hope to keep things trucking along for next week, though I cannot promise for a post next week due to family obligations. I'm gonna bust butt to get it done, but now you know.

Thanks for hanging in there with me!

Happy reading

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen** : **The Father of My Father**

Rated - M (for suggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

 _Kagome's head pounded fiercely. She was sure that she moaned in pain, but it was difficult to tell between a pain-induced sleep and reality. She dreamed that she was being half carried, half dragged through the brush. Stinging sensations brushed over her arms, causing her to pull from her semi-conscious state. When Kagome opened her eyes, the world was upside down. She dangled from over one man's shoulder and nearly retched all over his place._

" _Look'it Daiki! Miko's awake now," a voice said. Kagome hadn't noticed she was moving until they stopped. Blood had pooled in her head, her heart pounded in her ears, and it was becoming difficult to breathe. A grimy hand gripped her chin and forced her head up. "Purty one ain't she?"_

 _Kagome snatched her chin away and tried to move her arms. "Drop her," a voice said. She was unceremoniously dumped to the ground and used her arms to break her fall. The impact jolted her, but she was determined to stand. "What do you want?" she stammered._

 _A burst of cacophonous laughter erupted around her. Six men stood around her, leering as she pushed up off the ground. "We just wanna play with our new toy."_

* * *

The ringing in her head slightly subsided when she stood. It was just her luck to be surrounded by a group of hungry-looking men. Where was Inuyasha? Maybe if she called loud enough, he could hear and come, but something told her that if he were going to come, he would have already. Her heart sank into her stomach. Whatever was to happen here, there was no way she would come out unscathed.

One of the men stepped towards her, a wicked grin plastered on his face. He stood a foot taller than his companions and lacked any hair on his head. His garments were also of a finer quality, albeit still somewhat ragged. Kagome inclined that this man may be the leader of this rabble.

"Can we 'ave er? Please, Genji," one of the bandits asked, his head inclined towards the taller man.

The leader, Genji, scratched at his stubbled chin and considered for a moment. "No…" The other men all groaned in displeasure. "Not yet at least," he quipped, and the men all grinned. "But that don't mean we won't have no fun." He began to take several steps towards her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. She'd decided it wouldn't hurt to try. At the very least they may be thrown by her calling out for a savior and let her be.

The tall leader stopped and barked out a laugh. "I don't think he is coming," he chuckled. He whistled through his teeth, a loud and piercing noise.

Kagome threw her hands over her ears to dull the shrill call. This Genji fellow seemed to be signaling something, or someone. His eyes did not leave her face as she watched another bandit come into view, followed closely by Inuyasha. His head was lowered in shame, and Kagome knew that these men had some form of control over him. Just by the way, he would not meet her eyes; she knew he was guilt-ridden and powerless. What hold could they possibly have over him?

Looking at the leader's waist, she saw the katana, Tessaiga, strapped there. He must have taken it. Kagome wondered if the man knew that the blade was broken before settling on no. He must not, otherwise he would not be brandishing it so plainly.

The bandit leader seemed pleased with himself. Inuyasha was led over to him and left by his side. The seventh man who had brought him out gave Genji a look and joined his burly peers.

"Seems I finally found my Jiji's pet," he said. He looked over at Inuyasha and reached to the beaded necklace around his neck. "Imagine my surprise when your friend stumbled upon us. I knew his red robes and silver hair were exactly as Jiji described."

Kagome's brows knit together. "Who are you?"

The men all laughed as if she should know who he was, and her question was an insult. She looked around at each of the grimy men, all in various states of disarray. Genji threw an arm around Inuyasha's neck companionably. "I'm your buddy's Master." He pulled Inuyasha in close and smiled at her.

Kagome craned her head to catch Inuyasha's eye, "Inuyasha, this man does not control you!" She said with conviction. What made this drabble any more potent than Naraku when he pretended to be Boss?

"Actually," he began before removing his arm from Inuyasha, "I do." Genji's eyes narrowed, and an unhealthy smirk bloomed on his face. "You see, he has to listen to me because I know the word of subjugation."

Kagome's jaw gaped a little at the warning. She couldn't believe it.

"Your friend here didn't believe me either. I fixed that."

She gulped down the fear that rose in her chest, threatening to overwhelm her. "What-what do you want?" She asked.

A hand rose and pointed to her chest. Her own hands flew to her neck, covering up what could not be seen.

"Give it over, and I'll make sure my mates are gentle."

She steeled herself. She'd sworn to protect this world from the evil the Shikon no Tama was capable of, and she would not stop now. Not even when the Jewel was naught but a shard. "I think I'll hang onto it."

Genji sighed, feigning boredom. "Look, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. It's your choice."

"I'll take the hard way if you don't mind. I'll relinquish the Jewel over my dead body!" She threatened.

"Your choice," he said unphased. "One of my men chose the hard way, too. He's over there if you care to join him." He jerked his head off to the left. Kagome followed his gesture until she saw what looked like flesh rend from bone, and a gasp escaped her. "Well, what's left of him," he teased.

Kagome's eyes flew to Inuyasha's claws, finally noticing that they were covered in blood; the excess dripping off his fingertips. Her eyes widened, and she truly felt fear; fear for herself and fear for Inuyasha.

One hour earlier...

Inuyasha stepped silently through the woods, tracking a hare through the brush. It wasn't much, but it was close at hand, and he did not want to waste time nor effort in a massive kill that would need to be skinned and cleaned. Kagome would likely complain if he brought more than necessary, yelling at him for killing an animal needlessly.

The hare sat out in the open grazing on the clovers near a small copse of wildflowers. Its nose twitched while it scented the air. Prey animals were always on the lookout for predators. The small animal perked up and froze. Inuyasha waited to hear what the creatures sensitive hearing had picked up; it's own large ears designed to catch sounds. The smell reached him before any sounds did, and he absently swiped at his nose to eradicate the odor. The pungent smell of unwashed bodies, intermingled with sweat and other bodily fluids permeated around him. The hare dashed off, making a diagonal line towards some hidden area, once the crunch of foliage underfoot became audible. Inuyasha had no cause to feel fear from the mob that appeared before him. He showed no surprise upon his features, though the same could not be said for the men that pushed through into the clearing.

Seven men erupted, one after the other, loudly into the area. From the look of them, they had to be a band of miscreants. The men were all in various stages of disarray. Inuyasha had at first assumed the men to be bandits, but if that were true, business was not good at the moment. They barely looked fed as it were. They were attempting to travel to a hideout because there was no way they could be stalking game or burgling from any passerby with as noisy and grotesquely reeking as they were. Perhaps in the past, Inuyasha would have attempted to hide, but he had no reason to now. He had nothing to fear from these humans.

It seemed the men felt the same way. None reacted fearfully towards his presence outside of the surprise at happening upon a strangely dressed man. Collectively they stopped and fell silent, few of the men looking towards one that stood taller than the rest. "Ey, Boss," one of the bandits said to the taller man.

Inuyasha stiffened for a passing second. The name uttered caused him to pause, and he had to reassure himself that this was not his Boss. He would not be tricked again.

"Wots this fella think he's doing dressed like that? With hair all white?"

Inuyasha growled, and he flexed his claws in front of him threateningly. "Scram you lot. I don't wanna dirty my claws with your repulsive blood," he spat. It was correct on both fronts that he did not want to kill them or waste time getting back to Kagome. He'd left her alone while he hunted, but what if there were more bandits in the area?

The group of bandits broke out into loud laughter. The sound was grating to Inuyasha's ears.

"Who the fuck does this guy think he is?" another asked, elbowing his buddy next to him.

Inuyasha looked at each of the men. It was difficult to tell them apart, aside from the leader who was tall and had a scar that ran over his mouth, causing the side of his lips to pucker out. Humans all looked relatively the same, but these men took the cake. All were dirty, missing teeth and had a wild look about them. Inuyasha smirked when he thought, 'Not as wild as me.' "I'm the guy who's gonna fuck you up if you don't beat it!" he taunted.

The leader spoke, "Whoever he is, he can't count." He brought his arms out to his sides to gesture to his comrades, and the men began chuckling again.

Inuyasha allowed a grin to break out on his face. Kagome could wait just a little longer while he put these idiots in their place. "You could add ten more, and it still wouldn't be enough." This might be the fun he needed to pull him out of his dark place.

"Oh! What have we got here?" one of the rowdier men called out. "Did'ya hear that Genji? This runt can take us all and then some." He started to take steps towards Inuyasha, the others following closely behind. 'That's right, walk closer,' Inuyasha thought.

The leader, Genji, also had a smug smile. His brown eyes flashed with malice, but he put a hand up, "Wait."

"What?" some of the men complained.

"Come on, Boss! We can take em." one overzealous bandit whined. These men seem deprived of something: wits, food, bathwater, entertainment, the works.

Genji's head cocked to the side, analyzing Inuyasha. His dark, greasy hair fell into his face and covered some of his features but also gave him a more sinister look. "You look familiar," Genji said.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Doubtful, but you humans all look the same to me."

"So yer not human, eh? That would explain the…" he trailed off but gestured to Inuyasha.

"Ain't you a smart one. Must be why they made you the leader. That or they voted based on height!" Inuyasha taunted. Genji's eye twitched a bit. Perhaps his stature was a sore point for the man. Though why was beyond Inuyasha, he could care less.

Genji's sight settled on the nenju on Inuyasha's neck. His eyes bulged a little, and a smile bloomed on his face that pulled his scarred face into a malicious expression. "I can't believe it," was all Genji said. The bandits all looked to one another, confused by their boss' words.

Enough time had been wasted, and Inuyasha was getting bored. That and the longer he took, the longer he was away from Kagome. Who knew what trouble she could get into on her own.

Inuyasha took their hesitation as the opportunity to attack first. He jumped forward towards the man who first made a move to attack him. With lightning-quick speed, the punch he delivered to the gut of the first guy sent him flying several feet away. The man grunted at the impact and was unable to pull himself up right away. Inuyasha hadn't even put in all of his strength into that blow; merely a fraction of it to show these men what he was capable of doing. He smiled up at the bandits.

The six remaining men looked to their leader who gave the barest of nods. They rushed Inuyasha all at once, hoping their numbers would overwhelm him.

Inuyasha was able to dodge all of the attacks and counter attack reflexively easily. None of the ill-equipped bandits could avoid his fists, but it was clear that he was not trying to kill these men. Killing them would be messy, and Kagome did not like messy. She would likely berate him for returning covered in blood, only more if she knew it was human blood. It would probably be better anyway to teach these morons a lesson and let them spread a story not to fuck with him.

They rushed him a second time, attempting to grapple him to the ground but he let them pile on before he stood up and threw them off and sent them all flying. When one of the bandits assaulted Inuyasha from behind, he merely gripped the man by his grubby armor and flipped him over his head. The man fell to the ground with a thud and a groan. At that moment, another of the bandits ran over brandishing a massive club. With one hand Inuyasha stopped the club mid-swing and grabbed the man's throat with the other, lifting the bandit off the ground. With a squeeze of his hand, the thick club shattered into a spray of splinters. The bandit's eyes bulged in their sockets when Inuyasha's grip began to squeeze lightly. "See what I can do?" he announced and his threat hung heavy in the air. The other bandits hesitated, picking themselves off the ground and looking to their leader for further instructions. They didn't have any fight left in them.

Inuyasha held the man aloft in the air whose own hands grasped desperately at Inuyasha's arm. "Call off your men before I kill you all," Inuyasha snarled. These idiots were annoyingly slow at taking the hint.

"No," Genji, the leader, said. "Kill him for all I care." He had his arms crossed and a curious look on his face.

The bandit dangling in Inuyasha's hand began to kick feebly and gurgled something that sounded like no. Inuyasha's head snapped over to the leader. "Wha?" he asked incredulously. No wonder these men were such idiots if they were led by the ultimate moron who could not even see what of which he was capable. Maybe he was crazy. Perhaps he didn't care.

"I said, go ahead and kill him." The man had a vicious look to him now.

Inuyasha could feel the man's veins throb under his grip. It would be just as easy as obliterating the wooden club; more natural even. He looked over at the leader; his hesitation was markedly evident. He'd killed people plenty of times, but, he had never killed someone without being forced. Not someone defenseless compared to him.

Genji chuckled, "Cant' do it can ya?"

"If I wanted," he snarled, gripping just a little harder. The unfortunate man within his grip looked pleadingly towards Inuyasha and gurgled his entreaty.

"Do it," Genji repeated.

Inuyasha stared the man in the eyes, not looking away, and unleashed his prey. The bandit drew in strangled breaths and kicked away.

No one would order Inuyasha around. "I have no master you fuck," he said darkly. Maybe he should kill this leader, he thought. This one was odd and deserved it if he was willing to sacrifice his lackey.

Genji smirked, "I beg to differ. Do it! Kill him, or I will make you do it."

Inuyasha scoffed. This was becoming rather amusing. How this grubby human thought he could tell him what to do..Only one person had ever ruled him at a time; a man always known as Boss, who held his leash with subjugation and fear rather than loyalty. That man would pass down a single word to his successor to keep Inuyasha at eel. The word was usually passed down to the man that the current Boss had chosen to take over his gang, but a select few had gained it through more cunning means though it had been passed down from father to son, the son being the worst of his keepers during that dark time.

Thankfully, the word had died out long ago with his previous master over fifty years ago. No one could ever hold Inuyasha's leash again. Who did this idiot think he was to order him? The look on his face was familiar, and Inuyasha had thought it was just the sinister glean in the man's eye, but perhaps it was something more. Only the intensity with which Genji was looking at Inuyasha was starting to break down his resolve. There could be no way….

"Tokihanatsu," Genji shouted, his eyes wild. His followers were all in various states of disarray and had begun to pull themselves to their feet. They all turned to their leader in confusion, quite apprehensive of the hanyo standing before them.

'The word…the word…' The beads around his neck felt heavy and pulled him down into a crouch. His head began to fill with a dark voice that reverberated seductively. "Kill. Take. Kill."

He grabbed at his head, covering his ears in an attempt to drown out the voices, but that worked to no avail. From beyond the haze, he heard, "I knew it!" but he was too far gone to care. Inuyasha tried to fight the voices, tried to resist the red that seeped through his vision. Somewhere from the beyond that, his conscious had retreated to; he could feel his canines elongating, his claws lengthening.

* * *

Present time….

He could not look Kagome in the eye. Not now. So they'd found her. It couldn't have been difficult after he'd told them exactly where she was. When they dragged her to their encampment and threw her to the ground, he felt several emotions, a key one being the rage at seeing her harmed. He hadn't caught the scent of her blood, but when she staggered to her feet, Inuyasha could tell that she'd suffered a trauma of some kind. Maybe it had been ridiculous for him to hold out hope she would be delivered unharmed, but he'd known her stubbornness would cause her to put up a fight. And put up a fight she had judging from the large lump on the side of her captor's head.

He seethed inside, but he had to remain calm. He shook with his wrath, but the men around him probably thought he was cowering in fear. It was only the fact that he was powerless to do anything without repercussion that he stood stoically. Here he was, tethered to this excuse for a man whom he could not defy for fear of being compelled to obey.

From the corner of his eye, he could see that Kagome was looking at him with fear. He knew she could see the blood that dripped from his claws, and she was smart enough to piece together why. He could not hide his guilt any more than he could hide the blood. There was nothing that he could do about either. He knew that he would likely be instructed to kill Kagome as well. The difference between his prior masters and now was that he genuinely had something to lose.

Genji pulled Inuyasha in close again, "Last chance miko. Pass it over. Your friend here told me all about it." His smile was sickening, and his eyes roved up and down Kagome's body. She stood shakily up on wobbly legs. Just the thought of her wounded because of him, even if indirectly, made him fill with anger.

"Fuck off! Over my dead body!" she screamed.

Why was he not surprised. Well, he had been surprised to hear the language given how often Kagome yelled at him, but not surprised to listen to her alternative. He was oddly pleased to hear her obstinate remark.

A sigh erupted from the bandit leader. "As you wish, miko." He released Inuyasha and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Inu...Kill her...Slowly. I want to savor it." Why did these crazy fuckers always want to enjoy seeing him kill? That had been a resounding similarity between all of his masters.

Kagome did not cry out, nor did she look afraid to die. Instead, she looked fearful for another reason that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Her chin raised high, and she stared them all down. "You coward! Making Inuyasha do your dirty work for you! Afraid of a woman, huh?"

No one said anything; their fear more directed at Inuyasha than having their pride hurt. He'd been instructed to kill her, and if they got in the way, they could end up like their tattered companion.

He could not make a move further. Inuyasha knew that if he did not kill Kagome of his own volition that Genji would force it on him and the results would not be pleasant. He took a step forward. Perhaps it would be best to do this on his own. At least he could make it fast and accept any punishment bestowed upon him for disobeying. He took another and laughter erupted from the men who seemed to find the entire situation entertaining once they felt they were not the intended victim. "Stop," Genji demanded. Inuyasha did stop dead in his tracks and relief flooded through him.

"There's too much fun to be had here," he said with an evil smile. "Boyos," he called to his men. They all began to converge on Kagome slowly while Inuyasha stood helplessly by.

* * *

 **A/N:** Pfft. We all know IY isn't afraid of nothin! Right?

Right?! No way he is helpless.

I'm sure it will all be okay.


	15. Those Three Little Words

**Author's Notes:** Hello All! I did not die. I've just been busy, busy, busy. The end of summer/start of fall is always hectic, but the stories are always on my mind trying to fight their way out.

Anyway, please enjoy this long-overdue chapter of Unleashed! Happy reading!

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen** : Those Three Little Words

Rated - M (for suggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

 _He could not make a move further. Inuyasha knew that if he did not kill Kagome of his own volition that Genji would force it on him and the results would not be pleasant. He took a step forward. Perhaps it would be best to do this on his own. At least he could make it fast and accept any punishment bestowed upon him for disobeying. He took another and laughter erupted from the men who seemed to find the entire situation entertaining once they felt they were not the intended victim. "Stop," Genji demanded. Inuyasha did stop dead in his tracks and relief flooded through him._

" _There's too much fun to be had here," he said with an evil smile. "Boyos," he called to his men. They all began to converge on Kagome slowly while Inuyasha stood helplessly by._

* * *

Kagome's head darted around to look at each of the men that closed in on her. She had nothing to defend herself with, and Inuyasha was not likely to be of any help. The leers on their faces told a story of what their plans were for her. Never in her wildest dreams had she ever thought she could have been a victim to...she couldn't even think the word in her mind. Panic began to rise, causing adrenaline to course through her veins.

"Inuyasha!" she called desperately. He wouldn't meet her eyes. She knew that was because he felt guilty for being caught up once again. Kagome wanted to be angry with him for allowing himself to be ruled by these freaks. "Inuyasha, please!" Why wouldn't he look at her? Why wouldn't he break away from this mob and do away with them? Kagome did not know what this gang of men held over his head. Inuyasha claimed to be a pawn for his masters, but that was long ago, and even when Naraku had masqueraded as Inuyasha's old master, he hadn't known the word of subjugation to control Inuyasha. How could this miscreant know it?

The squabble of men was upon her, and they had seemed to forget the world around them, focusing on Kagome alone. A brazen man stepped towards her and groped her breast through her hakui. Incensed, she raised a hand and slapped the man hard enough to leave her hand stinging. He raised a hand to his stinging cheek, eyes full and outraged. His face contorted with fury and before Kagome could register her ears rang and her jaw felt out of place. When her head stopped spinning, she found that the men had grown several feet taller - or she had shrunk - then she realized that the blow had knocked her to her knees. A lean, greasy man walked up and grabbed her hair, forcing her head up. She grabbed at his hand to relieve the tension and grimaced, "Ahh."

"Now I got 'er where I wants 'er," he said. He began to use his free hand to fondle himself and free it from his pants.

"Put that thing near me, and I will bite it off!" she spat, revulsion spreading through her.

Despite her threats, nothing would deter these desperate men. Silent tears streamed down her face, but she refused to let them cow her. She would fight them to the end. He drew closer, and she closed her eyes when warm droplets sprayed onto her face. The grip on her hair pulled tighter, and she cried out in pain and disgust. Suddenly, the tension eased.

"Kagome," her name was whispered, and she opened her eyes to see Inuyasha kneeling before her. The dead man's severed hand still clasped the strands of her hair, and she quickly detangled it and threw it far away from her. Inuyasha pulled her up, and she saw the repugnant man's mangled body next to her. The other bandits had quickly retreated now convinced that the woman was not worth life or limb.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Inu?!" Genji exclaimed. He was livid to see that Inuyasha had disobeyed him. "Fine. You asked for it...Tokihanatsu!" he screamed.

"No!" Inuyasha growled before dropping to his knees. Genji laughed maniacally. He stood alone now, his face contorted into a wild expression.

Kagome gasped and saw Inuyasha with his hands covering his ears as if he were trying to drown out a sound. He looked pained, and he began howling in intensity until he was nearly screaming. Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder, "Inuyasha?" she asked tentatively. She tried to look at his face and saw his blood-red eye staring at her in what could only be described as fury. She gasped at the sight, her own eyes going wide. His eyes were red, yes, but not the red of an irritated eye. Blood-red could not have been a more apt description. His teeth had always had an animalistic look to them, but now they resembled fangs more than the sharpened points she had been accustomed to seeing. Certainly not least there were stripes now on his cheeks, ripping into his flesh with a color of bruised flesh.

His clawed hand came up and pushed her hard. She skidded several feet away, tearing at the fabric of her hakama. "Run," he growled in a clipped, deep voice.

Every inch of her instincts told her to run, screamed at her to get away and save herself. Her heart told her no, and Kagome picked herself back up to stand her ground. "Inuyasha!" She called again.

The bandit leader gave a menacing chuckle while he watched Inuyasha rise. Inuyasha looked a completely different person; unhinged, untamed, and volatile. Inuyasha turned towards her slowly, his red eyes glowing, with a smirk on his face. His fangs pressed deeply into his bottom lip enough to draw blood, but it did not phase him.

Kagome felt tears well up into her eyes. This is what he had been controlled with, she determined. She could feel the raw power emitting off his body in waves of yoki. "What-what did you do to him?" She demanded of the bandit.

He merely scoffed and stood calmly while the beast form of Inuyasha strode to his side. It was at this point that Kagome noticed that the lackey bandits had scattered. Maybe Inuyasha's warning had been to them as well.

"I heard the story from my father and his father before him. He spoke if his beloved Inu, a half-demon under the control of a trigger word," Genji explained. "I had always thought him to be a crazy, senile old geezer but when I saw Inu here today, I knew the stories had to be true. You just can't make that shit up!"

"You're an idiot if you think he can be controlled!" Kagome warned.

Genji waved her off, "There hasn't been any trouble in controlling him for hundreds of years. Plus, who's to say he doesn't enjoy killing? It can be quite pleasurable. "

This man was insane, Kagome thought. "You're sick!" She voiced aloud. "How can you do this to your men?" she asked.

"It's really not that hard. Here, let me show you." He laughed as if he had made a hilarious joke. "You will be on the receiving end!"

Kagome knew there was no talking sense into this man. He was too far gone. Perhaps she would have better luck reasoning with a yokai who seemed more inclined to take a blood bath than listen to a human woman. Nevertheless, she decided to take her chances. "Inuyasha, listen to me. I know you're in there."

"Kill her," Genji said, not listening to anything she had to say. He knew he had the upper hand, having control over Inuyasha and all.

Inuyasha did not acknowledge the taller man, but still stalked towards Kagome and began to circle her. Odd how similar this was to the time when Naraku had assumed the role of Boss.

"Chief, is it safe yet?" a shaky voice called. Inuyasha swiveled on his foot to see a pair of the bandits peeking from behind a large tree trunk a distance away. A wicked grin appeared on Inuyasha's face. The men caught sight of Inuyasha and ducked away, but running was the worst thing they could have done.

Inuyasha roared, "Get back here! You ain't getting away!" He dashed off to follow the fleeing men. Screams could be heard at first followed by shrill yelps. One could only assume from the unnatural sounds that Inuyasha had caught his fleeing prey.

Kagome was left standing in the clearing with Genji. The bandit chief scratched his head and mumbled about idiots. Now seemed the opportune moment to make a break for it but as soon as Kagome had taken two steps, the man was upon her. He twisted her arm tightly behind her back, and she grunted. He pulled her around in the direction that Inuyasha had taken off. The screams of more men could be heard as Inuyasha quickly hunted them down one by one. His dark laughter could be heard even from where they stood.

Genji leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I wouldn't want you to miss all the fun. Think of it as a spoiler for what's to come."

Goosebumps broke out over her neck when he trailed his long fingers down over her exposed neck. Kagome shuddered and brought her shoulder close to her head to fend the probing touch off. "He's killing your lackeys. Doesn't that bother you?" she asked and squirmed in his grasp.

"I can get new men," he said smoothly. His hot breath could be felt next to her ear, and it made her squirm to get away even more. "With Inu as my dog, I can do whatever I want. I will become renowned throughout the land. But with this..." his hand trailed down to her chest and snatched out the Shikon Shard. Kagome tried to stop him with her free hand, but he twisted her captured arm, and she cried out in pain. "With this, I can do so much more."

"No!" she cried. Try as she might, she could not fight him constrained as she was. Not even her spiritual powers could help against a mortal man.

"I've heard stories about the Shikon no Tama right along with the stories told about Inu. My grandfather was a fool to try and destroy it rather than use its powers when he had the chance." Kagome could not see the man's face, but she was confident from the tone of his voice that he wore a demented look. "I won't make the same mistake he did."

He brought the small shard up to assess it. "Shame it's such a tiny piece, but no matter. Now, what's the best way to wield the jewel's power? Speak woman!"

Had he been facing her, she would have spit in his face, a show of rebellion. Instead, Genji twisted her arm again. "Ahh! How-how should I know! It doesn't work like that!" Her arm felt hot and swollen from being mishandled. Had he broken her arm? Kagome could take this no more and stomped her heel down hard on Genji's foot, and he hollered out, releasing her.

"You stupid bitch! If Inu weren't already going to kill you, I surely would. One lousy miko is not worth all this!" He took the jewel and placed it into his mouth, biting through the cord that held it on the throng and swallowed.

Kagome looked on, dumbfounded. "Did you-did you just eat it?!"

"Heheh," he cackled. His lank hair fell over his eyes, and he bowed his head.

"You were wrong! Your grandfather wasn't as much a fool as you to eat the Shikon Jewel! At least he knew to leave well enough alone!" While she did not know what was going to happen to the man, she could deduce that it would be nothing good. The man held an evil soul and evil taints the jewel, corrupting it and lending incredible power to whoever wielded it.

Genji ignored her and began looking at his body for any pronounced changes. Kagome could not tell what was going on below the surface, but she could feel an evil aura emitting from around him. She had to get the jewel back! She'd already lost most of it to Naraku. She could not lose it to this scheming, power-hungry man. Shortly after the aura appeared, the man's body began to contort. Bulking muscle began to ripple down his tall but thin frame. Whether he cried out in surprise, pain, or both, she did not know, but the laughter he began to cackle told her that it had not phased him.

"I feel it...coursing through me!" he exclaimed. His face twisted into some demonic expression that was frightening to behold. "More! I neeeeeed MORE!"

Kagome gasped when he turned towards her and began to stomp in her direction. "Where is thhhheeeee rest?! I need morrreeeee power! The complete Jewel!" Genji started to look at his arm, still rippling with transformation.

While he was distracted by himself, she found it was the opportune moment to run. Her lungs were burning in just a few short strides, and her arm pained her terribly, but she had to get away from that monster while she could figure out how to get the jewel back. Her life was worth that much at least.

Screams still echoed through the woods, but they sounded far away. Inuyasha seemed to be hunting down each of the bandits one by one, and Kagome's mind raced with what to do. She couldn't leave Inuyasha, and she couldn't leave the crazed gang leader with the Shikon Shard. Her weapon was back at the camp, and she had no idea where that was. She had been unconscious when the men dragged her to this current location. But it couldn't be far, she speculated. Still, it wouldn't help her at this moment. Plus, she knew she did not genuinely need the bow. Kagome steeled herself and set down upon her course of action.

It was not challenging to locate Inuyasha. Though the screams died away, the smell of carnage and aura of yoki was clear enough. Flashes of Inuyasha's red clothing could be seen through the foliage. Kagome knew that it was useless to try and sneak up on him, enhanced senses and all, but she did her best to come upon him silently.

She half expected him to turn and assault her upon noticing her arrival; however, he barely acknowledged her emerging presence. The scene before her made her pull up short. Inuyasha stood with his back towards her, surrounded by the bodies of two men. Their remains were - to put it mildly - not intact. Kagome settled her breathing. The menacing bandits likely deserved punishment, but this? She pushed the thoughts from her head as surely as she pushed forward to face Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" she called out tentatively. He still did not move as she circled, but his voice was loud and deep enough to cause her to stop.

"Stay back!" he snapped.

She only paused for a second before taking the final few steps to look him in the eyes. They were still sanguine and large; seemingly full of warring emotions that appeared to overwhelm his usual nature. Her eyes flicked down to see his elongated claws dripping with wet, red droplets. Just the thought of atrocities those claws had committed made her stomach turn, but this was no time to turn back. She took another tentative step, careful not to set him off. A low growl rumbled from him, and he let out a yell that sounded more like a bark.

"I WILL kill you!" he shouted and jumped backward. "I will enjoy every second of it," he told her darkly. "I don't want to, but I do…." his eyes flashed.

Many of Kagome's instincts screamed at her to heed his advice and turn tail, but a deeper part of her steeled her. "No, you won't," she retorted.

It seemed another person had taken control of Inuyasha. A primal side that was raw and unbridled rage, carnage, and passion was in his usual place. "Stupid bitch! It won't even be difficult. You, humans, are all the same, like lambs to the slaughter," the heavy words tumbled from his fanged lips in a deeper voice.

"If I'm so easy to kill, why haven't you done so yet?" Kagome snapped. If he were genuinely going to cause her harm, he wouldn't be hesitating. Inuyasha was still there, somewhere. She had stopped again and debated on her next course of action. Shaking unsure thoughts from her head, she took more steady steps toward him and all the while he threw threats her way.

"You welcome death, wench? Your skin will peel to ribbons beneath my touch," he called to her callously. His eyes shined with malice, but Kagome could sense something beyond the curtain of blood lust. This may be her last chance before she lost her nerve and Kagome feigned a step then lunged forward as fast as she could. His eyes widened in surprise, and his claws came out. Still undeterred, she threw herself against him. This had worked before, and Kagome prayed to whoever listened that it would work now.

Warm, heavy arms enveloped her, and she breathed a sigh of relief. ' _It worked,_ ' she thought in triumph. She looked up to find Inuyasha's golden gaze, still a murderous red. A smirk crept onto his face, and she felt hot lancets of pain erupt into her back. She stiffened, and panic crept through her.

"Gullible bitch," he purred into her ear. "Scream for me."

His claws pulled into the muscles of her back, and she obeyed, screaming out.

"NOOOOO!" another voice cut through the area, snapping Inuyasha to attention.

Kagome whimpered a bit from the pain that lanced through her nerve endings.

"You mustn't kill her, Inu!" the voice plead out. Kagome could not see, her head now resting against Inuyasha's chest, the strength sapped out of her. Even without seeing, she knew it was the bandit leader, Genji. His lust for more of the Shikon Jewel, overwhelming his senses.

Inuyasha pulled his claws from her back, and she grunted. He turned her around and held an arm around her chest, holding her in place, and placed a clawed hand near her throat. "Why shouldn't I?" he questioned.

"I need her! You will obey me, Inu!" Genji called out.

Kagome saw that the man's body had swelled with corded muscles that threatened to rip through the skin. In fact, it had in jagged stripes that resembled bloody stretchmarks. His head looked nearly too small for his enlarged body, and his face was contorted in a grim expression.

"Keh, you unleashed me, and I will have my way with this wench, or I can have my way with you!" Inuyasha threatened.

Genji cackled, "Fair point Inu, but I promise that if you release her, I will supply you all of the pain and carnage you could possibly dream of!"

"I can have that now," Inuyasha retorted casually.

"Fool, with the power I have amassed, I can assure you the greatest pleasures your simple mind has ever fathomed," the man assured. His beady, yellow eyes held a pleading look to them. "Have your way with the girl, just leave her alive," Genji said in an aloof tone.

Inuyasha seemed to consider for a moment and nodded his assent. He put his head down to her ear and whispered, "Let's have some fun, wench?"

Kagome whimpered, but it was one of pain rather than fear. "Inuyasha," she said, mustering her strength, "Please don't do this!"

"Don't waste your breath," he laughed.

"This...this isn't you," she tried to reason. "You are my...friend...Friends don't do this!"

"I don't know the meaning of the word," he said in a low, angry voice. His head turned slightly away from her.

"Yes, you do! I would do anything for you, Inuyasha!" she wrestled in his grasp a bit. His hand clamped to her throat in a lightning-quick move. His finger moved delicately down her throat, the point of his claw easily breaking the skin. She could feel his warm breath against her ear again.

"Would you die for me, wench?" he teased.

Kagome's breath caught, and she stilled, considering her response. Of course, she would! He had protected her and thrown himself in harm's way and nearly died enough for her to easily repay the gesture. But, when she thought about it, there was more. "Inuyasha...I…," she stopped.

"When faced with death, even a bitch mortal like you can't be bothered to care for a half-breed," he spewed with disgust. "Never enough for any of you lot. But I am more than enough now!"

"No!" Kagome squeaked, her throat being squeezed by his hand. "P-please…" she sputtered out.

"Don't waste your breath wench. You're just like all of the others," he said callously and squeezed tighter.

Darkness began to come for her, settling upon her eyes like weights and fog rolled through her mind, causing her to drift. Out in the nothingness of her subconscious, there was a light that shone in front of her and beckoned to her. In her haze, she thought it might be the light often spoken of by those at death's door. This light seemed different. It did not feel warm and welcoming as she had imagined. Instead, it felt tempered as if it was just behind a veil that once lifted, would blind her with its intensity. It felt raw and powerful and beautiful. Internally she reached out and touched the veil. It rippled beneath her fingertips, and the light became even brighter. Suddenly, she knew and took a breath.

Her eyes snapped open. Kagome placed a hand upon Inuyasha's arm that held her. Looking up to him, she smiled. "Inuyasha...I...I'm sorry…"

He sneered, and his elongated fangs seemed to pierce the flesh of his lip. He glanced down at her hand, and his eyes widened at the light that erupted from her touch. With a gasp he growled and squeezed tighter on her throat, the tips of his claws drawing blood. "Inuyasha, I love you," she sobbed, and the light shone brighter. Inuyasha let out a hollow scream and thrust Kagome away. She crumbled to her knees in a heap of weakness.

Inuyasha had withdrawn into himself, blasted away by her spiritual powers. She'd been hesitant to purify his demonic side, fearful that she may kill him. His hair still shown silver and the ears were still evident on his head assuring her that he still held onto his yoki. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. Her relief was short-lived as she was dragged up by the arm; her body lifted into the air. The movement caused her to cry out in pain, the wounds in her back still fresh.

The grotesque face of Genji snarled at her. "Stupid woman, can't have you disabling my dog now." He brought her, dangling, close to his too-small head and mismatched eyes. The breath he expelled with each word was putrid and stung her nostrils. The pain was enough to cause her to blackout, but she could not allow this facade of a man to use her.

The pain shot through her nerves like fire. Sucking in air through her gritted teeth, she put her free hand against Genji's massive gullet. It, too, rippled with muscle rather than looking distended. The man had not been portly before ingesting the Shikon Shard, and his swollen muscles bulged against his skin in corded knots. Kagome could feel a dark taint coursing through his veins. It was as if he were drunk on the evil and it pushed through him, feeding more and more evil. It was crazy how one small shard could do so much to one man. She dared not think of the crazed bandit getting his hands on more. Instead, she focused her powers into her hand and issued a purifying blast.

Genji barely registered Kagome placing a hand upon his gut. It was the bright light that got his attention. He looked down to see the light beginning to encompass his entire being. Not knowing what else to do, he cried out in surprise and released Kagome's captured hand. She fell to her knees but placed her second hand on Genji's center, doubling her efforts. The light called forth from her purifying blast was bright enough to blind any onlookers but had no ill effect on her vision. She saw everything as the Shikon Shard inside Genij's belly was purified of its evil. The bandit leader's eyes rolled up into his head. His grotesquely enlarged muscles reduced in size, leaving his already tattered clothes in strips that draped from his gangly form. Finally, he toppled over like a log, unconscious.

Kagome collapsed upon herself and took several deep breaths. She looked up to see Genji's peacefully sleeping form. He slumbered and looked oddly cherubic with a near glow. The Shikon Shard inside him had been purified and would remain so as long as he was unconscious and not tainting the jewel piece with his evil thoughts. Perhaps she would have hours, but more likely she would have moments before he woke. There was still the issue of the shard which rested dutifully in his gut. He would have to pass it naturally or have it removed. Kagome briefly pondered on the latter option, before shaking the thought from her head. There had been enough bloodshed today.

Kagome tried to push herself up and instantly regretted it. She would need to allow her muscles to heal before attempting to use them much. Instead, she gathered her weight under her legs and stood. Wobbly, but reliable, her legs held her up while she looked to find Inuyasha. He was nowhere to be found, and her breath caught in her throat. Had he run off after seeing what he'd done? She could not turn her head to look over her shoulder without pain, but she knew from the cold, sticky fabric sticking to her back that blood had ruined her white hakui. It wouldn't be difficult to piece together where the wound had come. If he even forgot what had happened in that pure rage form, but she doubted that was the case. Something told her that he remembered everything, which is why he'd always seemed so tormented.

Part of her wanted to cry, and another wanted to be angry. Both sides seemed to equal tears, and they poured silently down her face. He'd left...the revelation weighed upon her and she sunk. Her fear of the bandit waking up was in a distant place. At this moment, she was no longer a miko who had been tasked with protecting a village of people. Now she was just a mortal woman; wounded and alone. Kagome knew she couldn't let herself be overwhelmed, but it was all too easy to let the torrential flow of emotion drag her somewhere deep within herself.

A deep sob racked through her. Everything was painful; moving, crying, breathing. The sounds of footsteps approaching her brought her out of her reverie, and she snapped around. The movement was excruciating, but she could not let Genji catch her, unaware. The man still lay in a contorted position, unconscious, leaving Kagome puzzled until a pair of hands scooped her up. She gasped in response.

"Kagome," he said gently, tentatively. Despite holding her in his arms, Inuyasha seemed fearful that she would try and flee.

"Why did you leave?!" Kagome demanded. Now that he had returned, irritation flooded her.

His eyes widened in surprise. "I thought you wouldn't want to see me again after what I…." he trailed off.

"You idiot! I literally threw myself at you knowing what could happen," she scolded. She took a breath to continue, but he placed a hand over her mouth, muffling her next words. Shock must have crossed her features briefly, and his own were heavy with uncertainty.

"Is it true?" he asked. Afraid to hear the words he did not remove his hand immediately, but he could feel a smile from under his grasp. Slowly, he pulled his hand away and waited. ' _So, he'd heard,_ ' she thought. Kagome did smile softly and gave a nod.

* * *

A/N: I hope the chapter was enjoyable. I appreciate feedback, if you can!

Updates may be sporadic, but they will happen!


End file.
